Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Volume 2
by Xoverguy
Summary: Okay, I am updateing the end of the volume. Hope you like it and merry christmas. By the way, reread chapter 24 because massive changes have been made. R
1. Enter Maui

Hey everybody! Here I am with volume two of the Defender! I must warn all my reviewers that due to some new rule the officials enforced, I will not be able to respond to any reviewers, except personally. So if you want to have a question answered, put your email address in the review or keep the question brief, not too complex. If you use the second option, I will try, I repeat TRY, to smuggle the answer into the chapter. Yaarp16, please send me your email address! On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lilo and Stitch, Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow, or any other thing that might appear in this fanfic. I only own the Defender Blade.

**Note:** The events in this story happen WAY before the events shown in my sneek peek "The Question". Lilo and the girls are now around 8 years old each.

**Lilo and Stitch the Defender Volume 2**

**Chapter 1:**

**Enter Maui Mallard (AKA: the Cold Shadow Ninja)**

**6 months after the end of Volume 1:**

The island of Kuwai was peaceful as usual and it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, people were at the beach, it seemed like nothing wrong could possibly happen, but then a news reporter in a television starts speaking.

"This is Honolulu news Channel Ten bringing you breaking news about the sudden disaster in Maui. There are no known survivors and the island was completely destroyed. No further information was available." The reporter said.

The scene switches to a solitary section of the beach where we find a young adult-aged duck with a red cap, red Hawaiian shirt with Hawaiian flower designs, and a weird looking gun. By his expression, he looked very tired.

"Finally, I was able to survive the attack and flee to Kuwai. What were those dark creatures? Why were robots and those other unknown beings helping them destroy the island? No matter, I shall find them and destroy them all!" The mysterious duck said.

Then all of a sudden, a group of shadow creatures appeared all around him. They were about ten in total.

"So you've come to face me! I will defeat you this time! You'll be sorry you messed with Maui Mallard!" Maui said.

The shadow heartless started attacking him, but Maui dodged. He pulled out what seemed like three lightning bugs; one fire red, one pure white and one that was shiny all over. He loaded all three of them in his strange gun.

"Okay! Have another explosive taste of my Bug Gun!" Maui shouted.

He then pulled the trigger and a ladybug-like missile shot out. It hit the heartless and created a giant explosion, obliterating the whole group. He was about to relax when all of a sudden he was slashed in the arm. Surprised by the pain, he turned around and saw a group of 6 soldier heartless.

"Come back for more, right? Okay! Cold Shadow Transformation!" Maui shouted.

Then a swirling vortex of wind appeared and when it dissipated Maui was in his ninja form. The soldier heartless started attacking with spin kicks, but Maui dodged them easily and smashed each one in the helmet with his ninja staff, making them evaporate into nothingness. (The way heartless disappear when they are defeated in Kingdom Hearts.) When he finished with the group and was sure that there was no more danger he reverted back to his normal form.

"I have to find out who is responsible for this." Maui said as he ran into the jungle. As he ran across the jungle, he hit a plant that had a marble-like ball. It had the number 100 and fell into a nearby puddle. Then the marble started glowing and growing and then flashed.

Andre and the gang were just leaving Macky Mackcaw's pizza place and walking home. They were talking about the incident that happened in Maui.

"Hey, you kids hear about the disaster in Maui?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, It was horrible!" Myrtle said.

"Yeah!" Yuki said.

"It seems like nobody survived." Teresa said.

"Who could do that?" Elena asked.

"Don't know, but we have to be on our guard. Kuwai could be next!" Lilo said.

"Ih! Friends must be ready to fight!" Stitch said.

All of a sudden, a robot appears in front of them and punches Andre in the face, sending him through a wall. The other kids looked and discovered that there were three robots, seven heartless soldiers, and 5 Mettaurs at maximum power.

"Oh shoot! Stalagmite Skewer!" Keoni slammed his fist on the ground and two gigantic rock spikes exploded from the ground, taking out two of the robots. Stitch jumped at the last robot and ripped its circuitry out.

"Rainy Day!" Lilo shouted while raising her hands toward the sky. In just seconds the sky grew dark and it started raining like crazy. "Do it Elena!"

"Okay! Victoria, absorb any electric bolts that miss and use it to attack with me!" Elena shouted.

"Yeah" Victoria shouted.

"Static Storm!" Elena shouted.

Lightning started hitting the ground zapping and destroying the enemy. Victoria absorbed some of the lighting that was falling and transformed it into a beam that finished of the enemy group. Andre was returning from the building he slammed into.

"Good work, kids. I'm proud of you all." Andre said.

"But the robots looked like Eggman's! What do you think this means?" Lilo shouted.

"That possibly means that Eggman and Hamsterviel are attacking again. And with the heartless, that means that they are not alone anymore. Everybody, go home and rest. Tomorrow there will be an emergency meeting at the HQ in the cove."

"Okay!" Everybody said and went their separate ways. Lilo, Stitch and Victoria returned with Andre to their home.

**End of Chapter 1**

Read and Review Please!


	2. Romantic Twilight, The Nightmare

Hey everybody! Chapter 2 here! I'm going to try to thicken up the Myrtle/Keoni romance here. Also I apologize to Yaarp16 for scaring him, and it is not necessary for him to send me his email. Him reviewing my stories is enough for me. Thank you, Yaarp16!

Disclaimer: I only own the Defender blade, nothing else. (And it's a very nice shiny sword.)

**Chapter 2**

**Romantic Twilight, The Nightmare**

**(The Field music for Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories starts playing.)**

Myrtle and Keoni were walking to their neighborhood. They were mainly staying silent, but also enjoying each other's company.

"I'd like to thank you." Myrtle said.

"For what?" Keoni asked.

"For being such a gentleman and walking me home. Nobody has done that for me." Myrtle said.

"Seems to me that you are experiencing a lot of firsts." Keoni replied.

"Yes. I feel like my life has changed for the better. Before I decided to change my ways, I was lonely. I had Yuki, Teresa, and Elena, but I never took their friendship seriously, I just bossed them around. I also tormented Lilo a lot. I was very sad too" Myrtle explained.

"Why?" Keoni asked.

"You know that I live alone with my mom?" Myrtle asked.

"Yeah, I never asked but wondered why." Keoni said.

"That's because my dad left on a business trip years ago, but the plane crashed and none of the passengers were heard from again. They are presumed dead." Myrtle explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Keoni said with sincere sympathy in his eyes. "I lost my mom too in a plane crash."

"After that everything went downhill." Myrtle continued. "I was angry with the world, and in turn my heart nearly turned into stone. I became insensitive, egotistical, and just plain nasty. Just remembering how I used to treat the others makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"But what triggered your change" Keoni asked.

"I have Gigi to thank for that. She was the one that pierced my heart of stone. She was one of the only beings I ever cared about ever since my father died, and she reminded me of the beauty of loving and caring for things, that is when I started recovering from my loss." Myrtle said.

"I'm happy that you are feeling better." Keoni said. "But there is something that I must ask you."

"What is it?" Myrtle asks.

"Even though he is dead, do you sometimes feel him hugging you, or when you close your eyes you see his kind, loving face?" Keoni asked.

"Yeah, but I sometimes wonder why." Myrtle said.

"I'll tell you why, Because he is not completely dead. Your memories of him keep him alive. You see, he lives in you. Keoni said while pointing to Myrtle's heart.

"How do you know this?" Myrtle asked.

"Because my dad tells me the same thing when I miss mom." Keoni said. "Even though they are dead, we still remember them in our chain of memories, and that can never die."

Myrtle then started crying and hugged Keoni.

"Thank you Keoni." She said.

"I'm here for you, Myrtle." Keoni said.

Myrtle laid her head on Keoni's shoulder while she had her eyes closed, but when she opened her eyes her facial expression tuned fearful of what she saw.

"K-K-Keoni! Look! Myrtle managed to stutter.

Keoni looked around to discover that they were surrounded by 10 of Eggman's robots and 10 heartless soldiers.

**(The battle music for Twilight Town from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories starts playing.)**

"How on Earth did they catch us by surprise? We have to fight them, Myrtle! This will be tough, because we are outnumbered, but there is no time to call for help!" Keoni said while assessing the situation.

Keoni slammed his hand into the ground and pulled out a stone lance. Myrtle made an ice sword with her powers. Then they started attacking. Keoni was stabbing each robot with his lance various times, while Myrtle was slicing up the heartless, now there was only two left of each. Keoni thought they were out of the woods until one robot blasted two fire cannon shots at him. He dodged them but both of them hit Myrtle hard. One hit her on her left leg and the other on her right arm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Myrtle shrieked out in pain from the severe burns she received. She then fell on her side. When Keoni heard her shriek, his hair stood on end. He turned around and found her at the mercy of her enemies. One Heartless was going to deal the final blow when suddenly, a ninja staff slammed through it, destroying it. The figure that destroyed the Heartless then appeared. It looked like a duck in a black ninja suit with a red sash and a red blindfold on his eyes. This surprised Keoni.

"Don't worry! I'm on your side!" The mysterious ninja said.

The ninja then bashed the second heartless and slammed the heads of both robots, sending the heads flying, and then they shortly exploded. Seeing this done, the ninja turns toward Keoni, who is now kneeling beside Myrtle, checking her wounds.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Keoni asked the ninja.

"Let's just say that I am a friend. You two going to be okay" The ninja asked.

"I'll be okay. I can heal this with my freeze healing abilities." Myrtle said while still grunting from the pain.

"Then I shall leave." The ninja said as he turned around.

"Wait! Will we see you again?" Keoni asked.

"With my enemies being here, I can almost guarantee it. Farewell!" The ninja said then ran off into the jungle.

"You think you can walk?" Keoni said.

"After I heal." Myrtle said.

Then what seemed like scabs made of ice completely covered Myrtle's burn wounds. After a few minutes, they melted right off. Now Myrtle's wounds were fully healed.

**(The music for Traverse Town from Kingdom Hearts 1 starts playing.)**

"Okay! Let's go!" Myrtle said.

Then they went to Myrtle's house; they had dinner with Ms. Edmonds. Afterwards, Keoni left for his home on his own. It was night.

**(All music ends.)**

**Back at Lilo's House:**

Everybody was sleeping, but Andre, Victoria and Lilo for some reason were not sleeping well. Another thing was that Andre was having a terrible dream.

**Enter dream sequence:**

Andre looked around. He didn't recognize the area, but everything was destroyed. The sky was red; the road looked so eerie, then what he saw made his blood curl. All of his friends and family were on the pavement of the road, severely wounded. Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were the ones on the floor. There was one person who was also severely wounded standing by his side. Andre recognized him immediately.

"Maui Mallard!" Andre shouted. He was about to say something else until he heard a voice that made him go pale.

"So we finally see the end of the Defender! I have waited too long for this moment!" 627 said.

Andre looked up and saw 627 floating in the sky with another cloaked figure. The only characteristics that were noticeable was a brown cape and a black helmet with yellow curved plates on the top that extended from the front to the back.

"Now to end this!" The cloaked figure shouted as he pulled out his right hand and started charging an energy ball.

"Oh God, no! It can't be! It's impossible! It's Ba…"

"Earth breaker!" The cloaked figure shouted as he launched the energy ball toward Andre and his friends. Just before it hit though, a bright light flashed.

**(End dream sequence)**

Andre woke up to find his bed drenched in his own sweat. He looked around the room and saw Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch peacefully asleep. This comforted him, although he was still very shaken by the nightmare. He went down the elevator and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. We was about to drink when he heard something.

"Daddy?" Victoria asked.

Andre was so startled that he accidentally dropped the glass of water on the floor. The glass shattered, sending glass and water everywhere.

"AAAAHHH!" Victoria shouted in fear.

"Victoria! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Andre asked frantically while he ran over to her and knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, checking with his eyesight to see if she was injured. Fortunately, Victoria was not hurt.

"I'm fine, but why do you look so scared daddy?" Victoria asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"I had a horrible dream. That's why I'm like this." Andre said.

"What's going on?" Nani asked. She woke up when she heard the glass fall and break.

"Daddy had a bad dream." Victoria said.

"Man, it must've been really bad for you to drop a glass cup." Nani said concerned. "What was it about?"

"If I told you, you'd have trouble getting back to sleep. I'll explain everything tomorrow." Andre said.

"Okay, I'll clean up the mess and switch your soaked bed sheets. You should take a shower to relax. Victoria, back to bed with you." Nani said.

"Okay, goodnight." Victoria said as she returned up the elevator.

Andre went to take a shower. He was meditating about the dream. He knew that there was some truth to it. He knew that they might have to face a very powerful foe. Although he relaxed enough to return to sleep afterward, he was still worried.

"I just hope that we're ready for this" Andre thought.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. New ally, Pudge's true nature revealed

Chapter 3 is here everybody! I am forbidden to respond to reviews, so on with the show! Somebody asked me if it was readerpal who was banned for responding to reviews but I discovered that his stories and penname are still in my favorite list, so he is just taking a break, but I wonder what's up with Dragonfanman…oh well. On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Defender Blade, nothing else.

**Chapter 3**

**New ally, Pudge's true nature revealed**

**In Lilo's house the next day:**

Andre was working on Jumba's computer checking his e-mail on the inter-dimensional Internet. (Yes, I made an Internet that can connect dimensions.)

"Okay." Andre mumbled to himself. "I got the latest battle chip data downloaded into my Defender Blade from Dr. Hikari. I got the final instructional e-mail from Sonic regarding how to use his special speed attacks. Cool, the figure eight move. I always wanted to try that technique."

Then another email appeared in his e-box. It was from an unknown sender. He checked the message and it said this.

"Use this power to protect your world and the other worlds from evil."

Below the message were three files. Then the computer asked Andre if he wanted to download. Andre selected yes.

There was a slight humming, and then the Defender Blade's computerized voice spoke.

_Received new chip data:_

_Justice One_

_Giant Hook_

_Meteor Knuckle_

Andre listened and then wondered who sent the chip data.

"Well, whoever sent this must be on our side." Andre figured. "Better hurry! The emergency meeting is in half an hour."

**Cut to Lilo writing in her diary:**

Dear Diary,

Things are going great these days. I feel like a whole new person. I now feel that I am lucky to have such a large family and group of friends. I sometimes wonder why I was so sad about a year ago. I know the answer to that, because of my parent's death, but as time passed I discovered that I was not the only one suffering from this. Victoria lost her parents in that terrible fire 6 months ago, Keoni lost his mom, and Myrtle, as I discovered recently, lost her dad, so they too had a taste of what I went through, but they got through it. If they can go on with their lives, then so can I! I still miss them, but Andre says that it's good to remember them, and that they also live in my heart, where they can never truly die. I am surprised at how caring Andre is, taking on the responsibility to take care of Nani, Victoria, and me at the age of 19. He never mentions it but I know that it's a little tough for him to provide for the ohana or familia like he says in Spanish. He says though, that as long as we are safe and happy, he is happy.

I've been training a lot with my friends these last months, honing my skills and abilities. I like to train a lot with my sister Victoria. We sometimes sneak out of the house and go close to Mt. Waialeale to fight each other, in order to gain more fighting experience. Victoria is a LOT stronger than I am, but I'm going to beat her one of these days. I can remember our last fight as if it was yesterday.

**(Flashback in normal POV)**

**Location: On top of Mt. Waialeale**

"Okay! I'm ready Victoria! Don't hold back!" Lilo said.

Lilo and Victoria were getting ready to attack. Victoria and Snooty fused quickly and Lilo charged up two aqua orbs, one on each hand, and threw them at Victoria with surprising speed and accuracy. Victoria, now fused, jumped out of the way before the water balls hit the ground, exploding and splattering water everywhere. Victoria was hit by the splash effect, but wasn't affected. She then responded to Lilo's attack by routing energy to her long nails, then she rushed Lilo.

"Energy drill claw!" Victoria shouted.

She was about to hit Lilo straight on, but Lilo surprisingly did a back flip, safely dodging the attack. Lilo then created a five-foot wave of water and sent it crashing on top of Victoria. The hit from the wave took the air out of Victoria, but she was able to catch air with her wings and fly to safety. However, Lilo was not finished, and she turned the wave of water she created into a water tornado, which sucked Victoria back in.

"Alright! I got her! But I better be careful. Don't want to drown my fighting partner!" Lilo thought.

Lilo didn't have to worry about Victoria drowning from her attack, though. Because the water tornado soon exploded, sending water everywhere. Lilo raised a defensive bubble around her for protection. She then saw Victoria in the air charging up her strongest attack.

"Purification Beam!" Victoria shouted.

She shot the beam and when it hit a chunk of the mountain peak was blown up. When the light dissipated, Lilo was nowhere to be found.

"Oh No! I hope I didn't overdo it!" Victoria said somewhat afraid of the worst.

Then she noticed that there were seven water puddles in the crater where the beam had hit. She also noticed that they were slowly getting closer to each other until they finally became on very large puddle. What happened next surprised Victoria the most. The water puddle seemed to take form, a human form. (A la Chaos style from Sonic Adventure 1.) The water finished forming itself and Victoria gasped when it revealed…Lilo! She was looking at her smiling from the ground, (Victoria was still flying.), but then Lilo stumbled, and Victoria then flew to her sister's side.

"I think I'll call it your game today." Lilo said somewhat tired.

"You did pretty good today, Lilo. You're improving, and that's great." Victoria said.

"Thanks." Lilo said. "You think that we'll get in trouble for scratching off a chunk of the mountain."

"No, not a chance!" Victoria said.

**(End Flashback, back to Lilo's diary)**

We did get in trouble. Andre grounded us for three days! Well, I know he means well. We shouldn't damage the environment with our training. Anyway, that punishment was over weeks ago, and we learned our lesson. Well, that's all for now. I gotta go to the emergency meeting at our secret hideout! See ya! End Diary entry.

**Maiapulai Cove HQ:**

Andre, Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria met up with the others in the cove. They spent about an hour talking and training. Everything was going smoothly until a ninja appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them.

"Hey! That's the ninja that helped Keoni and me yesterday!" Myrtle said.

"Who here is the defender?" the ninja asked.

"He's me." Andre answered.

"How about a little sparring match. You versus me. Do you accept?" the ninja asked.

"Yes." Andre said while going into a fighting stance.

The ninja attacked first. He sent a staff blow to Andre's head, but Andre ducked quickly and sent a right hook in the ninja's chest. The ninja recovered quickly and attacked with an overhead staff slash, while Andre defended by blocking it with his blade. Andre then attempted to slash at the ninja, but the ninja back flips into a headstand and then uses his hands to shoot himself feet first, slamming Andre in the face. The ninja then lands three blows on Andre, sending him sliding.

"Man, he's strong! Let's see if this move works!" Andre said.

Andre started running in place at super speed. The way his feet where moving, they seemed to form a figure 8. Andre then blasted at the ninja at top speed. The ninja had no time to react, and Andre literally ran him over.

"Wow! The figure 8 move really works!" Andre said.

"Well done, I'm impressed." The ninja said.

"Thanks, now who are you?" Andre asked.

"I shall show you." The ninja said. Then a vortex surrounded the ninja. When it dissipated, Andre immediately recognized who it was.

"Maui Mallard!" Andre shouted.

"Yeah, that's me! I see that you and your team also fight against evil. I wonder, could I join you guys?" Maui asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier! Right guys?" Andre asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody else said.

"Well done. Well done indeed" A voice said.

"Who was that?" Andre asked.

"It was I." The voice repeated.

Lilo followed the voice and discovered that it came from the water. When she looked closely she discovered that it was Pudge the fish.

"Pudge! You can talk?" Lilo asked.

"I always could." Pudge said.

"But how?" Lilo asked.

"I have your friend Jumba to thank for that, because he experimented on me. Therefore, due to his experimentation, I gained the ability to, as you believed, control the weather." Pudge explained.

"Wow, cool! But, I never saw him meet you." Lilo said.

"That's because he did this before you were born. He came to earth more than once, if you didn't know" Pudge exclaimed.

"Now that's interesting!" Lilo said.

"Yes, now may I speak with your father?" Pudge asked.

"Here I am." Andre said while he and the others were coming closer to where Lilo and Pudge were.

"I must thank you for taking care of my very dear friend Lilo. She is a kind girl, and makes a great peanut butter sandwich. I now want to help you in your quest to protect them and the other worlds. Please point your blade into the sky."

Andre did so, and a lightning bolt hit the blade, which absorbed the power. The blade started charging and then the computerized voice spoke.

_Received new chip data:_

_Aqua Orb_

_Stalagmite Skewer_

_Icy Crystal_

_Pyro pirouette_

_Static Storm_

_Rose Bomb_

_Defending Frenzy_

_Purification Beam_

_Bug Blast_

_Do you wish to copy into battle chips?_

Andre pressed the yes button, and then 9 battle chips popped out of the Defender Blade's handle.

"Here Victoria, so you and Aileta can use them in netbattleing." Andre said.

"Thanks!" Victoria said.

"As you can see, now you have all of the main attacks of your team, but do not think that you can handle danger alone now. Remember: In union, there is strength." Pudge warned.

"I will." Andre answered.

"I shall now take my leave. Oh, and Lilo, thank you for the sandwiches." Pudge said.

"Your welcome, and I'll keep bringing them." Lilo said.

"Very well, good bye!" Pudge said.

"Good bye!" everybody said.

"Okay, since we discussed strategy and gained an ally and more power, I think that this wraps up another meeting. Dismissed, see you guys later!" Andre said.

"Bye!" Myrtle, Keoni, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena said.

"Hey, Andre! You think that I could stick around at your place for a few nights?" Maui asked.

"Sure! We'll fix up the sofa in the living room. Come on, Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria! Time to go home." Andre said.

Then the five walk into the jungle heading home.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. The experiment queen destroys 627

Hey everybody! Here is chapter four, and it has so many events that there is no chapter name to describe them all! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the defender blade, nothing else.

**Warning:** There will be a somewhat intense suggestive theme in this chapter, but I won't let it get too ugly, and nobody will be hurt by it.

**Chapter 4**

**The experiment queen destroys 627**

**Lilo's house, night time:**

"Good night Lilo." Andre said.

"Good night daddy." Lilo answered.

Andre kissed her on the forehead and went down the elevator. Stitch and were downstairs. Lilo felt tired so she decided to go to bed early. Andre went to Jumba's ship where he found Victoria practicing her virus busting with Aileta, who now can talk.

"Alright Aileta! Next enemy is a Bladia! Let's do the program advance!" Victoria said.

"Go!" Aileta said.

"Cyber sword! Wide sword! Long Sword! Advance to Life Sword!"

Aileta's pickax started glowing, and then she did a lateral slash, sending the wave of energy straight toward the Bladia. When it hit, it was instantly deleted.

"Yeah! We beat it!" Victoria shouted.

"Good operation, Victoria!" Aileta complemented.

"Very good indeed. I'm impressed." Andre said.

"Thanks Daddy, and thank you Aileta." Victoria said.

"One question, did you finish your homework?" Andre asked.

"All of it!" Victoria asked.

"Good, just because you and you sister has special abilities doesn't mean that you don't have to study." Andre reminded. "By the way, did the computer finish downloading the chip data from my sword to the hard drive?"

"Yep." Victoria said.

"Download a disk copy of the chip data for your PET (Personal Terminal). That way you will have all the chip data ready for battle without the need for battle chips." Andre said.

"Really? Thanks!" Victoria said.

"No problem. Is Jumba around." Andre asked.

"He is in the lab." Victoria answered.

Andre entered the lab and discovered that Jumba was doing research on two experiment pods, but unlike other experiment pods, these had no number. One pod had the word "King" and the other had the word "Queen".

"Why do those pods have the name king and queen inscribed on them." Andre asked.

"These are the pods of the King and Queen of the experiments, which I made by accident. I know nothing about their physical characteristics, but they are virtually perfect. The problem is that they refuse to be re-hydrated with water. I am studying to see if there is another way to activate them." Jumba explained.

"Hope you can figure it out. See you later" Andre said as he left.

"Thank you." Jumba said.

**In Lilo's room:**

Lilo all of a sudden woke up. She felt like if something was there.

"Stitch? Is that you?" Lilo asked in a fearful voice.

"Finally, I will have my revenge on you!" A sinister voice said.

"What! It can't be! STITCH HELP! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lilo cried out before the figure covered her mouth and escaped with her out the window.

Lilo's scream caught the attention of everybody in the house. Andre and Stitch ran and entered the elevator, only to discover that Lilo's room was empty.

"NAGA! Lilo gone! Bushi-bu kidnapped!" Stitch said.

"Oh, blast it!" Andre shouted. Then they went down the elevator. Victoria was waiting at the bottom.

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"Lilo was kidnapped!" Andre said.

"Oh, my God!" Victoria answered.

"Lilo was kidnapped! NOOOOOO!" Nani wailed, then started sobbing.

"NANI! THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! WE HAVE TO FIND LILO!" Andre said.

"I'll go with you!" Victoria said while running back to Jumba's ship.

"Aileta! Snooty! Lilo's been kidnapped!" Victoria reported.

"No!" Aileta said.

"Yes!" Victoria answered.

"Then I finished this just in time. Here is materialization chip for your virus friend." Jumba said.

"Thanks Jumba! Snooty, fusion time! Aileta, transfer to the PET!" Victoria commanded.

"Roger!" Aileta said.

Victoria then fused with Snooty. Afterward, she grabbed her PET and ran out to meet Andre.

"Chip data disk in! Download!" Victoria shouted as she inserted her data disk into the PET. "Now you can use any kind of chip attack!"

"Thanks!" Aileta said.

Unknown to Andre and the others, all the other activated experiments somehow heard Lilo's cry for help. Then they instinctively went to find and protect her. The same happened to Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa and Elena. Then they escaped from their houses and went to find Lilo as well.

"Angel, Lilo is in trouble! I can feel it! I gotta help the cousins find her! Stan(625) said.

"I heard it too! Go, but be careful! I have a bad feeling about this." Angel said.

There was one experiment that had a white cloak and white fur. It only showed his face and he looked a lot like stitch only with smaller ears and a smaller nose.

"So the Queen has been found! I must find her!" The experiment said.

"_Then the scream of a child will be heard and then the experiments will go and protect their queen at all costs!"-Chronicles of the Defender_

Lilo and the mystery figure soon arrived at a cave where they entered.

"What do you want, 627?" Lilo asked angrily.

"Revenge! You and experiment 626 ultimately humiliated me in our very first encounter! I can't believe you used my laughing as a weakness against me! Me! Defeated by an obviously inferior prototype and a young girl, a human girl no less! One of the weakest type of species! And for that I'll make you suffer! 627 said.

"How are you going to do that?" Lilo asked somewhat nervous.

"Hmm, I've been thinking, maybe I'll have a little fun with you!" 627 said.

Lilo's blood ran cold in horror. Even though she was still a child she had an idea at what he was getting at.

"You not serious!" Lilo said now trembling in terror.

"Oh, I'm very serious!" 627 said.

Lilo tried to turn around and run, but 627 tackled her to the ground.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! HELP!" Lilo shouted.

"Nobody can save you now! Just accept it!" 627 said as he ripped Lilo's muumuu apart, leaving her with out a shirt. He was about to force her into a lip-lock until a stream of water slammed into him, sending him into the rock wall. Lilo looked out and saw that all the experiments that lived in Kuwai were there. Lilo ran over to them while covering her chest with her arms, since she was topless. She hid behind Stan, still shivering in fear.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would go this low 627! Trying to rape an innocent little girl like Lilo? You are one sick pervert and have no place in this family!" 625 said.

"Stay out of this! I do not have time for you or your so called cousins!" 627 said.

"If you want Lilo you have to go through us!" 625 said.

"Very well! Begone! Inferior prototypes!" 627 said as he launched an energy wave at the experiments, knocking them all out. Lilo barely dodged the wave, and huddled near a palm tree, trembling in fear while 627 was walking slowly and menacingly toward her.

"I'm so sorry for the interruption, now where we?" 627 said as he was about to pass his hand over her cheek.

All of a sudden, a beam of light sent 627 flying into another palm tree. Andre, Victoria and Stitch then appeared, with Finder guiding them

"We were at the part where we beat the crud out of you for trying to hurt MY sister!" Victoria said.

"IH! MEEGA NALA QUEESTA! Stitch shouted.

"Now you've gotten me REALLY mad, 627, and it's hard for people to do that to me. Andre said.

"YOU! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" 627 said.

"Oh, we think not!" Keoni said.

627 turned around to see Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.

"NO MATTER! I'LL BE ABLE TO DESTROY YOU NOW! 627 said in a crazed voice.

"Things are not as you remembered. Okay Maui, you can come out!" Andre said.

"Yeah!" Maui said as he jumped off a palm tree, transformed into the Cold Shadow ninja in mid fall, and landed safely on the floor.

"That's not all! Materialization chip in! Download! Go! Aileta!" Victoria shouted.

A bright flash of light came from Victoria's PET, then Aileta the Mettaur appeared.

"Everybody attack!" Andre shouted.

Everybody started attacking 627; Stitch was on the sidelines with Lilo who was still shaken

"Is bushi-bu okay?" Stitch asked.

"He was going to rape me." Lilo said softly

"GABA? WHAT!" Stitch asked in disbelief.

"ENOUGH! DNA DETERIORATION BEAM! 627 shouted and blasted the beam at Myrtle, but out of nowhere, Gigi jumps in the middle and takes the blast, then falls limply on the floor.

"GIGI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Myrtle cried out as she picked up her best experiment friend.

"Oh (censored)! Kids retreat! Now! Myrtle, take Gigi to Jumba and see if he can help!" Andre commanded.

All the kids except Lilo and Victoria left. 627 then shot an energy beam at Aileta.

"Aileta! Guard! Battle chip in! Download!" Victoria shouted.

Aileta went into a defensive stance and deflected the beam right back at 627, hitting him point blank.

"Yeah I hit him! Well be…ohh…" Aileta said as she stumbled on the floor. Some pieces of data were starting to fizz away from her body.

"Oh no! Aileta return!" Victoria shouted and with a flash of light, Aileta reentered the PET, where she was now safe and recovering.

Victoria then rushes 627, who does the same. They both hit each other. Victoria punched through 627's chest while 627 slashed at her chest. Victoria then fell to the floor holding her wound. A blast of light surrounded her, and her fusion came undone. Victoria was thrown a few feet one way and a few feet the other.

"Victoria! No!" Lilo said.

That's when the miracle happened. The experiment pods inscribed with the words "king" and "queen" that were in Jumba's ship flew out of the entrance, much to Jumba's astonishment. Then the pods flew to where Lilo and Stitch were located and then started glowing, as if they were activating. The pod with the word "king" was floating in front of Stitch, and the one with the word "queen" was in front of Lilo. Then each respective pod (king for Stitch, queen for Lilo) seemed to enter Lilo and Stitch through the chest, while both showed the sign of slight, temporary pain. Then a light flashed. When it dissipated, Lilo and Stitch were still there, but they looked different. Stitch fur was now yellow. Lilo was now glowing, her skin was now aqua blue, and her hair was still mainly black, but with aqua blue and golden yellow highlights. Andre and 627 watched the event. Andre in awe, 627 in horror.

"Wow! Lilo and Stitch are the experiment king and queen!" Andre shouted in surprise.

"No it can't be!" 627 said.

"Stitch, can I take care of 627?" Lilo asked.

"Ih! Be my guest!" Stitch said.

Lilo then disappeared, then reappeared in front of 627. He tried to slash at her, but she blocked it with ease with her hand. Then she grabbed 627 by the head.

"You will never hurt my ohana ever again!" Lilo said as she channeled energy into her hand, making it glow.

"NO! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! 627 said before his life went black.

"Lilo vaporized him!" Andre said stunned.

"It is done." Lilo said as she floated to the ground. Then she and Stitch reverted to their normal forms and fainted.

"Maui, you take those two and I'll take Victoria." Andre said.

"Oh my head. Gasp! Oh no! Snooty!" Victoria shouted.

She ran to where Snooty was who was badly hurt. It had three very large and deep slash marks on its chest.

"Oh, Snooty! I'm so sorry! I…AHH!" Victoria said as she fell to her knees in pain, her free hand now holding the abdominal section of her chest.

"Victoria! What's wrong?" Andre asked.

Victoria looked at Andre and weakly removed her hand from her chest. Her hand was now covered with the blood from her own deep slash marks.

"She's wounded! Get help!" Andre shouted to Maui.

They exited the area very quickly. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"So it seems like these children could actually interfere with our plans. Now I understand why Eggman and Hamsterville had so much trouble with them." Slade said. (From Teen Titans)

"This means nothing. Soon we will be at full power. Then nothing will be able to stop the Dark Alliance!" Said Shademan (From Megaman NT Warrior Access)

**Back at Jumba's ship:**

"I don't believe it! Little girl and 626 now have perfect DNA strands! They truly are the experiment king and queen!"

"What does that mean?" Andre asked.

"That their bond with each other was destined to become stronger, that and they are more powerful than any other experiment." Jumba explained.

"How about Victoria?" Andre asked.

"Other Little girl is recovering fine." Jumba said.

"And Snooty, is he okay?" Andre asked.

"First of all, it is she, not he. And no, she is not okay." Jumba said.

"Wow! She's a girl! But isn't there a way to save her?"

"My plan was to intertwine DNA from other little girl with DNA of experiment. The only side effect would be that other little girl will gain permanent bat wings and experiment abilities, while experiment will transform into near perfect physical copy of other little girl." Jumba explained.

"So basically, if this works, Snooty and Victoria will be like identical half human/half experiment twins?" Andre asked.

"Exactly!" Jumba said.

"What about Gigi?" Andre asked.

"Gigi is dying. Her DNA is falling apart." Jumba said.

They go to the room where Gigi is being treated without success. Myrtle is there crying her eyes out.

"No! Don't leave me!" Myrtle was pleading in between her tears.

"Myrtle!" A familiar voice said.

"Mom! Gigi is going to die!" Myrtle said sobbing.

"That's why I'm here! Jumba told me! But I think I have a way to save Gigi!" Ms. Edmonds said.

"Really?" Myrtle said.

"But there is something I must tell you that I never told you before." Ms. Edmonds said.

"Anything to save Gigi!" Myrtle said.

"Okay." Ms. Edmonds started. "When I first discovered that I was pregnant, I was overjoyed. On Labor Day, I was even happier because I had given birth to a baby girl. She was the love of our life; we named her Jessica, but our joy was short-lived. She had underdeveloped lungs and could not survive. Myrtle, she was your sister; your DNA was identical. I never really got over Jessica's death, and the only way to go on with my life was by having a sample of her DNA frozen in the back of the freezer throughout all these years. I believe that if we mix Jessica's DNA with Gigi's, it would be enough to bring her back."

"Ms. Edmonds is absolutely right!" Jumba said. "The only side effect would be that Gigi's programming will be rewritten. Although Gigi will have all of her memories and personality intact, she will be reprogrammed with the mind of dead sibling."

"So does that mean that Gigi would become, in mind, my long lost sister?" Myrtle said in disbelief.

"Yes, and due to DNA similarities, fusion between you and Gigi will be possible. Should we try?" Jumba asks.

"Yes hurry!" Myrtle said.

They inject the DNA into Gigi. Soon, all of Gigi's vitals stabilize. Myrtle lets out a relieved sigh.

"Gigi is now resting. She will be okay in the morning." Jumba said.

"Good." Myrtle said.

"We should all rest in the dorm section of the ship. I sure will, goodnight everybody!" Andre said.

"Goodnight" Everybody awake answered.

"Sooner or later, everybody fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

Just so you know, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Keoni are in Jumba's ship sleeping as well. The experiments are still knocked out, but they will wake up in the morning in the next chapter, and none of them where hurt.


	5. Lilo's glitch, the Dark Alliance attacks

Hey Everybody! Sorry for the delay! College is holding me back. Well, now I'm here again and totally psyched! I bought "Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a glitch" and, oh, my gosh, it was beautiful! I also heard that there will be a new movie called "Leroy and Stitch". It's supposed to finish the series. It seems like for a part of the story, Lilo and Stitch actually part company! NOOOOOOOOO! But it seems like they reunite later in the story. Even though I am a big fan of all that is Lilo and Stitch, I don't like the title of this new story, because the name "Leroy and Stitch" makes me think that they are going to kick Lilo out of main character status. I am hopeful that it will not come to that, however. Yes, I am now a Lilo and Stitch obsessed fan. The real thing that would make my day would be this: Lilo and Stitch appearing in Kingdom Hearts 2! I know that it is very improbable, but hey! You can dream about it! Lilo would rock in that game with the abilities I gave her. On another note, If you want, you could check out my sister Xover-girl's stories. They are supposed to be loosely related to mine, due to the fact that the enemies in her story also appear in mine, and their objective is to take over the multidimensional universe! Enough talk, chapter reading now!

**Chapter 5**

**Lilo's Glitch, the Dark Alliance attacks**

Keoni walked toward Myrtle, who was watching over Gigi. It was morning.

"Hey, you been awake all night?" Keoni asked.

"No, I slept in this chair. By her side the whole time." Myrtle answered.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Keoni asked.

"Yes, now even more since she is my sister, in a sense." Myrtle said.

"You know, I find kindness and caring very attractive in girls, and sometimes it surprises me how much of both qualities you have." Keoni admitted.

"Really?" Myrtle said while blushing. "Well, I like the way your always cool, calm and collected in problems. It gives you a kind of…take charge personality."

"Hey, Its what I do." Keoni said.

"Myrtle…" Gigi said.

"Gigi! Your awake…and you can now talk!" Myrtle said in shock.

"Really? But…what happened to me?" Gigi asked.

"Your DNA was breaking down. We almost lost you. My mom then brought some special DNA from a dead sister I never knew I had, and then Jumba injected it into you. The DNA mixed with your deteriorating DNA, stabilizing and reconstructing it. Therefore, saving you." Myrtle explained.

"So you mean that I have your sisters DNA inside me?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Myrtle answered.

"That might explain why I seem to remember knowing you even before my activation." Gigi said.

"That is because the DNA reprogrammed you with the mind of my sister, but you still have your personality and memories." Myrtle said."

"Wow, incredible! Myrtle, there is something I always wanted to tell you, but never could since I could not speak." Gigi said.

"What?" Myrtle asked.

"That all the time I've been with you, ever since my activation, has made me happy. I at first considered you a best friend, even though you did not show it to the other girls, but I saw a different part of you, a part that was kind and gentle, especially toward me. Soon I discovered that you lost your father, and that me just being with you was bringing comfort to your agonizing heart. Now, after all that has happened, I truly consider you a sister, no matter if I have your sister's DNA or not, I consider you a sister at heart. I care about you as much as you care about me." Gigi said.

"Really?" Myrtle asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really." Gigi answered.

"Oh thank you Gigi!" Myrtle said as she hugged Gigi.

"While they were hugging, they started to glow, then a flash blinded Keoni. When he opened his eyes, he saw Myrtle, but her hair was now longer, about halfway down her back, but it still retained Myrlte's curly hairstyle. Her hair color was now snow white with arctic blue highlights. (That means hair strands, if you didn't know.) She also had what seemed to be Gigi's brushy tail, only it was a LOT longer. (As long as the tail of an Articuno from Pokemon) Keoni was in shock.

"Woah, Myrtle, is that you?" Keoni asked.

"Me and Gigi. It seems like we fused." Myrtle said.

"Wow Myrtle, your beautiful." Keoni said.

"Gigi and I say thank you." Myrtle said.

"Hey Jumba! Myrtle just fused with Gigi!" Keoni said.

"Oh really?" Jumba said as he entered the room, then he saw Myrtle. "Oh! Little fusion girl looks most attractive! I am so proud of you upon completing your fusion!"

"Thanks." Myrtle said.

"What are your abilities?" Keoni asked.

"I don't know yet." Myrtle said.

"Let's find out." Jumba said.

Jumba scanned Myrtle with the computer, which then showed the data of the analysis.

"Hmm, it seems like young girl now has abilities of Slushy, Yaarp, and Gigi put together." Jumba started explaining. "She also has an ability to adjust her body temperature in order to feel cool. An example would be this: Imagine that she is in hot volcano and heat is around 120 degrees Fahrenheit. With her ability she could make herself feel like it is only about 60 degrees, easily withstanding the intense heat."

"Wow! So with this ability, she could go into extremely hot areas and not suffer from anything like heatstroke or overheat?" Keoni asked.

"Exactly!" Jumba said.

"What about her long tail?" Keoni asked.

"Tail has scarf-like use. When younger girl wraps her tail around someone, she can pass on the cold temperature comfort." Jumba explained.

"So she can pass on her heat-proof ability to other people?" Keoni asked.

"As long as they are in contact with scarf-like tail, yes" Jumba answered.

"Cool!" Keoni said.

"WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A voice shouted in the other room.

"Oh that must be Victoria discovering that Snooty is now exactly like her. She also is half-experiment and has permanent bat wings." Keoni said.

"I HAVE WHAT!" Victoria shouted, then a soft thump was heard.

"Victoria! Are you okay?" The now half-human experiment asked her unconscious friend. Jumba, Keoni, and Myrtle entered the room.

Now Snooty looked exactly like Victoria, only her hair was black with purple highlights. She also had a pair of purple wings, and a pair of fangs showing from her mouth. Victoria looked like she did normally. The only differences were her wings, which where the same size as Snooty's, and she too had a pair of fangs.

"Who did this happen to us?" Snooty asked.

"I think we should wait until other girl is awakening, then I shall explain." Jumba said.

**(After Victoria woke up and Jumba explained the situation to them)**

"So you intertwined our DNA so Snooty could survive, right?" Victoria asked while trying to understand.

"That is correct." Jumba said.

"But what about our fangs? Wouldn't we get an urge for blood, like other vampires?" Victoria asked.

"No, you are energy vampires, you feed on, control and manipulate energy. The advantage is that you do not need energy to survive. You can eat normally, that way you do not endanger anybody or anything.

"That's cool, we can be more like sisters now. I didn't even know that Snooty was a girl!" Victoria asked. (Please don't ask me how she didn't know.)

"Well, now you know." Jumba said.

"Well, Snooty, we'll need a human name for you." Victoria said.

"I really like the name Veronica." Snooty said.

"Okay, Veronica it is!" Victoria said.

"Hey everybody. Where's Lilo and Stitch?" Andre asked while entering.

"They're not asleep?" Keoni asked.

"No, the sleeping rooms are empty." Andre said.

"Maybe they went out to have some time alone." Myrtle said.

"I sure hope so." Andre answered.

* * *

Lilo and Stitch were in a clearing in the jungle near the house. There was a waterfall there, and Lilo and Stitch were sitting near the river's edge. Lilo looked very disturbed, Stitch saw this but could not imagine what was troubling her. Lilo then spoke. 

"Stitch, do you remember the nightmares you used to tell me about before your glitch? The ones where you were going crazy and destroying everything in your path even though you didn't want to?" Lilo asked.

"Ih, they are a sour memory in my mind." Stitch said.

"I think that I had a nightmare like that." Lilo said.

"Gaba!" Stitch said in horror.

"I'll tell you how it happens." Lilo started. "There is someone in a spaceship destroying all of Kuwai. (Like the beginning of Lilo and Stitch 2.) I at first think it was you, but then I remember that we beat your glitch. Soon the ship crashes into our house, destroying it. Then the person or thing that was in the ship comes out of our destroyed house, and it was…" Lilo started trembling in fear with tears in her eyes.

"Who was it?" Stitch asked.

"It was…me." Lilo managed to wisper.

"GABA? But how!" Stitch asked.

"I believe that I have the answer." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Stitch asked while holding Lilo in a protective fashion.

"Do not worry. I'm not your enemy. I am experiment 100."

"Experiment 100?" Lilo asked.

"Yes, my primary function is creating interdimensional portals. My secondary function is to protect the Experiment King and Queen." 100 explained.

"Okay, you said you had the explanation to this nightmare." Stitch said.

"Yes, this means that your friend Lilo has a glitch too, like you had some time before I presume. This is due to the fact that her human DNA is rejecting the queen DNA. She must be treated immediately or she could perish." 100 explained.

Lilo gasped, but got the courage to speak.

"What about the other me in my nightmare?"

"That is the Experiment Queen's evil side. It is the side that only wants to dominate, control and destroy. Your good side and the Queen's evil side are fighting for control over your body. You so far have been able to maintain the Queen's, which is in a way, your good side, since you are the Queen, but if you do not defeat the evil side, it will in time take control.

"How can we defeat it?" Stitch asked.

"Only by reentering the nightmare again and facing her together will you be able to defeat her." 100 said.

"Maybe Jumba has a way to connect me with Lilo's dream." Stitch said.

"I am nearly sure of it." Experiment 100 answered.

"Okay, let's go talk to Jum…" Lilo paused as she fell limp on the floor.

"Lilo!" Stitch shouted while running to her side.

"I just lost all…my strength. I can't move…or feel…my body." Lilo said.

"The glitch is worse than I thought! We must hurry to Jumba! The experiment queen could try to take control of her in her weakened state!" Experiment 100 said.

"What would happen to Lilo's consciousness?" Stitch asked.

"If you are unsuccessful, her good side will be lost forever." 100 said solemnly.

"How do you know all this?" Stitch asked.

"I was programmed to know this. I really don't know why." 100 answered.

"Let's go now then!" Stitch said.

They all rushed to Jumba's ship. Stitch explained everything experiment 100 told him and it seemed as if Jumba knew this was going to happen, because he already had the Fusion Chamber ready for Lilo. (The one that he created to help Stitch in Lilo and Stitch 2.) He also made another machine so that Stitch could transmit his consciousness into Lilo's dream. In other words, Stitch would dream what Lilo was dreaming. Soon they were both in their respective machines. The dome-like glasses covered both of them as they closed. Lilo looked at Stitch from inside the fusion chamber. Stitch was looking back at her, and he noticed the look of fear on her face. He then spoke loud enough so that Lilo could hear him.

"Don't worry Lilo. We will beat this. Remember, I love you." Stitch said.

This somehow made Lilo relax and show a weak, but true smile.

"I Love you too, Stitch." Lilo answered.

Jumba then activated the machines. Soon Lilo and Stitch seemed to drift off into sleep.

"I must warn you all that these procedures must not be interrupted. If they are, death could come to little girl and 626." Jumba said.

"Thank you for the warning Jumba" Andre said.

Then there was an explosion outside, everybody except Jumba ran out to see what happened. What they saw shocked them all, especially Andre. There was an army of Heartless, robots, and computer viruses heading straight toward them. Leading the charge were Hamsterville, Eggman, and Slade. Then a holographic video screen appeared floating in the middle of the air. When Andre saw whom it was he trembled in fear.

"We are in VERY BIG trouble!" Andre said.

"I AM APOCALYPSE! LEADER OF THE DARK ALLIANCE! PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!" Apocalypse shouted, then the video screen disappeared. (Yes, from the old series of X-MEN)

"Oh shoot!" Andre said.

That's when two blurs came out of nowhere and destroyed five of the robots, surprising Andre and the others. Soon Andre discovered who they were.

"Sonic! Tails!" Andre shouted in surprise.

"We had a hunch that the Dark Alliance was in this dimension, so we decided to help you out a little." Sonic said.

"It's good to know." Andre said.

"Older boy! Come here quick!" Jumba shouted.

"What is it?" Andre asked when he got to Jumba.

"There are two hostile net navis that are trying to take down the ships power core!" Jumba said.

"If they do that, Lilo and Stitch will die! Who are they?" Andre asked.

"I'll put on a visual." Jumba said.

"Shademan and Lazerman, I should've known!" Andre said.

"I'm not going to let that happen! Mega-buster!" A voice said as a figure blasted Shademan and Lazerman.

"I'd know that voice anywhere! Thanks for the assist Megaman!" Andre said.

"Hey, It's what me and Lan do! Megaman said.

"He won't be alone! Jack in! Aileta! Power up!" Victoria shouted. "Jumba prepare the cybernetic virtualization chamber."

"Already done!" Jumba said.

"Alright! Jack in! Victoria! Virtualization!" Victoria said, then she disappeared inside the chamber. (She was sent to the cyber world to help Megaman.)

"My turn! Jack in! Veronica! Virtualization!" Veronica said, then she also disappeared into the chamber.

"Jumba, monitor Megaman and the girls! Girls, make sure that they don't cut the power! Lilo and Stitch's lives are depending on you!" Andre warned. Then he ran outside to help in the other battle.

"This battle is going to be so intense that all chaos will brake loose! I hope that we can do this!" Andre thought.

Now the dreadful battle is about to unfold.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

Can anybody give me a list of all the experiments that were captured by Hamsterville besides Angel? I REALLY need that to continue this story. Read and Review. I wonder what reactions I'm going to get. 


	6. Super intense battles

Hey everybody! Chapter 6 here! Now I can go on with the big battle! This is going to be one of my toughest chapters yet, because I'm going to make three battles in one! To make matters worse, I got a cold! On another note, to those who are interested in this info, in the movie Leroy and Stitch, although I can say that Lilo and Stitch reunite during the mission, I cannot confirm if they stay together at the end of the movie. I have this to say though, if Disney decides to separate them, they screwed up a perfect cartoon, in my opinion. On with the show!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the designs of the defender blade, nothing else. I also own the Hawaiian Queen and the Space King Keyblades.

**Chapter 6**

**Super intense battles**

**Note: All of these fights are happening simultaneously.**

**Note 2: If any of the characters say "Download" after mentioning an attack name, that attack is a battle chip technique. If not, it's their own natural attacks.**

"Older boy, come back here!" Jumba shouted.

Andre returned as quick as he could. Jumba then gave him a pair of gloves and various wristbands; each wristband had a mechanical device attached.

"These wristbands are for children. With them on, they can use any kind of battle chip attack that does not involve hand or arm morphing." Jumba explained.

"Great! What are the gloves for?" Andre asked.

"Those are for you. Like the wristbands, they enable you to use battle chip attacks, but this is also including chips that morph your hands or arms, unlike the wristbands" Jumba replied.

"I give them to the kids." Andre said while putting on the black gloves. "How do you activate them?"

"Just call out the name of the battle chip and it will activate!" Jumba answered.

"Cool!" Andre shouted as he ran out.

When he got out of the ship he saw Myrtle, Keoni, and the others trying to hold back the assault, but the odds were against them.

"Here kids! Catch these and Strap them on! You can use them to activate battle chips!" Andre shouted as he tossed the wristbands to them. The others caught them and did as they were told.

"Alright! Let's see how this works! Air spinner, Download!" Myrtle shouted, then an air spin disk appeared in her hand. She tossed it deep into the enemy area. The disk soon activated, creating a tornado that sucked up on fifth of the group of Heartless, Robots, and Viruses.

"Okay! Let's follow up with a combo!" Gigi said in Myrtle's mind.

"You got it! Freezer breath!" Myrtle said. She then blasted a stream of icy cold wind at the tornado, dropping the temperature inside below zero, therefore freezing all trapped enemies. The encased enemies then hit the ground when the tornado dissipated.

"To finish it off, Sonic Screech!" Myrtle said, then started shrieking toward the enemies in an ear-splitting manner. The intensity of the screech shattered the ice and the enemies inside them as well.

"My turn! Double Quake, Double Download!" Keoni shouted. Two metal balls appeared in both of his hands. He tossed them into the group of enemies and in midair they transform into super-heavy weights that afterward slam into the ground, creating residual explosions. Many enemies were crushed by the weights, while others were sent flying.

Andre was now deep in battle, destroying any enemy that was in his way, he thought that they actually had a chance until what seemed like a curtain of red energy just barely missed him. "Where did that come from?" He asked. His question was answered when a gigantic metal sphere rolled right in front of him. It then slightly separated it's halves and seemed to start charging energy.

"Oh, Blast! It's a Mega-tank! One of X.A.N.A.'s virus monsters!" Andre shouted as he jumped to the side, barely dodging the lethal beam. "Does this mean we're up against X.A.N.A. as well?"

After the beam dissipated, Andre took the opportunity to attack. He tried to slash at its eye-like symbol with his sword, but it defended itself by reverting into its metal sphere form. Andre backed of for a moment to think up a strategy, then ran back at the Mega-tank, which was still in a defensive position.

"That won't help you much now! Double Drill arm, Double download!" Andre shouted.

Andre's sword and right arm then morphed into a sort of drill. His left arm did the same. Then Andre attacked by slamming the drills into the metal body of the Mega-tank, piercing right through it and hitting the eye-like symbol, which was the weakness. Andre withdrew and jumped back just before the Mega-tank exploded.

Andre started to relax until he discovered he was surrounded by Blocks. (Those monsters in Code: Lyoco that look like square stone blocks with eyes in the middle.) They were about to attack until Maui blasted all of them with his bug gun.

"I've seen these viruses before! Their weak point is the eye-like symbol!" Maui said.

"Yeah! I already knew that!" Andre said.

Sonic then started running in super speed around a Roach virus, trying to confuse it. Surprisingly, the Roach was able to calculate and blast a laser at Sonic, which hit him while he was running at super speed. Due to this, he lost control of his speed and rammed a palm tree, pretty dazed and holding the laser burn wound on his arm.

"These viruses are NOT stupid! Those kind of tricks don't work on them!" Andre warned.

Suddenly, about ten missiles shot at the group of X.A.N.A.'s viruses, blowing them up. Everybody turned around to see Tails in his Tornado 2 in mech form.

"Alright! Thanks for the assist!" Teresa said in glee.

It was then when a Block attack Teresa from behind with an ice beam, which froze her solid. It wasn't long though, before the ice started heating up and then exploded, revealing Teresa with her fire aura around her.

"Oooh! That just burns me up! Lava Bomber!" Teresa shouted.

She shot the lava at the enemy, melting it. There were still many enemies in the area. Suddenly an interdimensional portal appears in the middle of the sky, surprising everybody. Then a stream of energy shoots out of it and hit's Andre's Defender Blade, charging it. After the charging stopped, Andre discovered that there was a message on the screen of his blade.

_Dear Andre,_

_I made a program for your Defender Blade, which is now installed. This program will enable you to use battle chips with double the force exactly after you have countered an enemy. The program also enables you to summon netnavi copies to your aid. I know that this will help you in protecting your family._

_From your loving, now super-genius sister,_

_Millie_

"Yes! Thank you sis! Now lets try it! Team Colonel attack!" Andre shouted.

It was then that six net navis appeared out of nowhere. The net navis were Colonel, Knightman, Numberman, Shadowman, Tomahawkman, and Toadman. They all ran toward the hoard of enemies.

"Screen Division!" Colonel shouted.

"Dice Bomb!" Numberman Shouted.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" Knightman shouted.

"Ninja Stars!" Shadowman shouted.

"Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman shouted.

"Shock melody!" Toadman shouted.

The attacks hit the enemies creating an earsplitting explosion and leveling about 100 feet of trees and grass. When the dust cleared there were only pieces of metal and decaying viral data on the floor. The netnavis disappeared.

"Yeah! We did it!" Myrtle shouted.

Unknown to them, there was another shady character in the area, watching them. It was Kioko the Pirate. After he left his version of Earth, by order of the Nani from his dimension, (Read "The Beginning of the end" by Kioko the pirate), he went crossing the dimensions in search for adventure while he waited for the time that he could return to his own Earth in his own dimension. He was watching Andre and the others fight and he was quite impressed.

"So this is the one who defeated Ralmar, one of my deadly rivals. But, he is just a little more than pure human! How could he have the power to defeat him?"

Then he discovered something in Andre that surprised him even more. He could sense his aura, like he sensed the dark aura of the Angel in his dimension. But this aura was different; it was a light aura! Only few people in the multi-dimensional universe are pure of heart enough to emit a light aura. He also sensed his determination to protect those close to him.

"So, it's his will power that enables him to fight. Very interesting. I should meet him soon…and maybe help him and his allies with their troubles." Kioko decided.

Back to Andre and the others, they thought that the danger was over. Until the entire enemy remains started spinning as if they were in a vortex. When the vortex disappeared, there was a gigantic virus with a robot body. It also had the X.A.N.A. symbol on its forehead.

"Oh no! It's a X.A.N.A. controlled robotic version of the Life Virus!" Andre shouted in horror.

**(Switch to Victoria and Veronica's battle.)**

"Megabuster!" Megaman shouted as he opened fire on Laserman and Shademan. The problem was that it seemed as if they were unaffected. 

Victoria, Veronica, and Aileta were also attacking the fearsome duo. They were having more success than Megaman at laying damage, and they were also preventing Shademan and Laserman from getting to the ship's power generator. That was at least until Laserman finally got tired of the interruptions.

"Enough! Power Down Beam!" Laserman said while blasting his beam ant the power generator. There was nobody to stop it.

"NO! WE HAVE FAILED!" Victoria shouted.

There was an explosion, but it didn't seem that the generator was destroyed. When the dust cleared, there was Aileta, sprawled out on the floor, as if dead.

"NO! AILETA!" Victoria shouted as she and Veronica rushed over to Aileta's side while Megaman was trying to hold the enemies off.

"Maybe we can recharge her with our energy powers!" Veronica said.

"Let's try it!" Victoria shouted in desperation.

Then they started transferring energy to Aileta, and then she started glowing, blinding Victoria and Veronica. When they were able to see Aileta again, they noticed that her helmet was now pure white with a golden yellow band and plus sign around it.

"Aileta! You changed!" Victoria said.

"Because of you two. You two have the ability to temporarily upgrade good viruses. I have changed from a level three Mettaur EX to a level six Mettaur EX. That is double my maximum capacity! Now let's beat these people!" Aileta explained.

"Okay!" Victoria said as she fused with Veronica.

They ran to where Megaman was fighting.

"Megaman, get out of the way! It's our turn now!" Aileta said.

"Yeah! Data Destruction Beam!" Victoria shouted.

It hit Laserman and a computerized voice was heard.

_Laserman, Data Deleted._

"Me next! Life Sword!" Aileta shouted.

The life sword wave slammed into Shademan and when the light faded he was without his arms or legs, and the rest of his cybernetic body was decaying. He had a look of shock on his face. Then the surprise turned into rage.

"This is not the end of this! I shall destroy you three in our next encounter!" Shademan threatened.

"Dream on, batty!" Victoria said as she de-fused with Veronica.

"Yeah, we're vampires just like you! You're just lucky that we didn't decide to blast you first!" Veronica said.

Shademan knew he was outnumbered so he decided to quit while he still could.

_Shademan, logging out._

"Thanks for your help Megaman." Victoria said.

"No problem, see ya!" Megaman said as he jacked out.

_Megaman, logging out._

"Little girls! You must be jacking out! We have trouble out here!" Jumba shouted over the comlink.

"Okay! Let's go!" Victoria said.

_Victoria, logging out._

_Veronica, logging out._

_Aileta, logging out._

**(Switch to Lilo and Stitch's dream.)**

Lilo was looking around. Her house was destroyed and burning. She felt the fear slip down her spine like in the last dream. She yelped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but was relieved when she turned around to see Stitch.

"Don't worry. Stitch here." He said.

Hearing this Lilo gained renewed strength and courage. Soon they turned to where the wrecked house was, and from its ruins emerged…evil Lilo.

"So, you had the guts to come back and lose to me, huh?" Evil Lilo asked.

Stitch cringed when he heard the evil double's voice. It was Lilo's exact voice, but it was heartless and cold.

"I won't let you hurt me or anybody of my family!" Lilo shouted back.

"You think you can stop me? You sensitive weakling? I doubt that even Stitch could take me!" Evil Lilo said laughing.

"NAGA! MEEGA NALA QUEESTA!" Stitch shouted.

"Same to you." Evil Lilo said. Then she disappeared and reappeared in front of Stitch and landed several punches on his face and finished with a slash that sent him to the nearest palm tree. Stitch now had 4 deep slash marks on his left cheek, which were oozing blood. He was lying on his back when Evil Lilo put her foot on his chest, holding him down.

"As you can see, unlike you, I might actually be able to follow through with my threat." Evil Lilo said while raising her hand, which transformed into very sharp claws. She was about to deal the final slash until…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lilo shouted in the distance, then a blast of water blows Evil Lilo away.

"Oh, now you got me mad! Hydro Blaster!" Evil Lilo shouted. She then sent a stream of water toward Lilo at an extremely dangerous speed and pressure. Lilo raised her hands in front of her face and braced for the blast that would surely kill her. She heard the blast connect, but she did not feel the impact, and she obviously didn't feel like she was dying. She opened her eyes and discovered that there was a golden glow on the floor and that a blue colored barrier, an aura to be exact, surrounded her. It protected her from the attack.

"What? She can harness the ability of the Holy panel and the elemental auras?" Evil Lilo shouted and then started slashing at the Aqua Aura, trying to break it while Lilo was trying to hold it up.

Stitch recovered and saw what was happening. When he saw Lilo, who was in a sense pinned down by Evil Lilo, his heart and blood boiled with rage.

"No, I will not let this demon hurt my angel!" Stitch shouted.

Then, what seemed to be a keyblade appeared in Stitch's hand. The rim around the handle was gold colored (Like Sora's Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts.) But the handle itself was colored blue. The length of the keyblade was also blue. Lastly, on the bladed edge of the weapon, instead of having a key-like design, the blade was in the form of a star. The star was also blue colored.

Stitch then ran and slammed his new keyblade in the face of Evil Lilo, sending her flying. Lilo, seeing she was now safe, lowered her aqua aura, and the golden light on the floor dissipated. It was then when a keyblade appeared in her hand. This one had a golden rim like Stitch's but the handle and length was jungle green colored. The edge of the blade had Hawaiian leaf-like design. (Like the leaf designs on Lilo's Muumuus (I think that that is what her kind of shirt is called.))

"Come on. Let's beat her together!" Stitch said.

"Yes." Lilo answered.

Evil Lilo was recovering from the surprisingly powerful hit. When she opened her eyes she trembled in horror when she saw Lilo and Stitch with their keyblades.

"Impossible! The Space King and Hawaiian Queen keyblades!" Evil Lilo shouted in terror.

Then Lilo and Stitch slashed their keyblades simultaneously. And so this was the end of Lilo's evil side. Lilo afterward started glowing.

"What's that?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know, but I somehow feel stronger." Lilo said.

"We must wake up now. I feel that our friends are in danger." Stitch said.

"Yes, Let's" Lilo answered.

**(Back in the real world.)**

Jumba was checking on the status of Lilo and Stitch when he noticed something different in Lilo's bio readings. Her DNA was now stable, and she could now lift 1,200 times her own weight instead of just 1,000. Also, her bullet and fire-resistant abilities raised by 4 percent (her normal percentage was 33 percent.) He was studying these changes when the chambers containing Lilo and Stitch opened. They came out of them and their keyblades materialized in their hands. This surprised Jumba, but he said nothing as they ran out to help the others.

**(Outside)**

Everybody was down. This new enemy was just too powerful. Andre was the only one still up, but he was severely exhausted.

"How are we going to beat him? Nothing can bust that Life aura!" Andre said.

"I shall destroy you all!" the Life Virus said. (The Life Virus is really X.A.N.A.)

That was when Lilo and Stitch entered the scene. Stitch slammed his keyblade on the Life aura, destroying it. Lilo then does a super high jump and slams her keyblade on the forehead of the Life Virus, directly on the eye-like symbol. Then the keyblade started glowing.

"NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY MERE CHILDREN!" The Life Virus shouted.

"EXPLOSIVE GEYSER!" Lilo shouted.

A geyser the size of the Life Virus exploded under it. When the attack was finished, the Life Virus was nowhere to be found. The geyser completely destroyed it. The members of the Dark Alliance escaped seeing that they had lost this battle. Andre's Defender Blade started beeping. He looked to see what it said.

_Scanning remaining data:_

_Data received._

_You acquired 5,000 dollars._

"That was in the Life Virus?" Andre asked himself.

Lilo was looking around when she saw a prison capsule nearby. She ran toward it and instinctively jumped on top of it, activating the release mechanism. The capsule then broke apart and a dazed, but okay Tank (yes, the experiment, and he is his normal size.) walked out. He looked around, and when he saw Lilo, he growled at her. Lilo then jumped down, and approached Tank slowly, because she knew he was angry with her for turning him over to Hamsterville. Although Tank was trying to look menacing, Lilo stood her ground.

"Hey, I know you must be mad at me for turning you and some of the other cousins over to Hamsterville." Lilo said.

Tank scowled and nodded, as if she were stating the obvious.

"But now I understand the mistakes that I made. And I can try to fix them. I'll find all of our lost cousins and bring them back. When I do that, can we try to be friends?" Lilo asked.

Tank was reluctant, but he felt that Lilo was being sincere. He still had a scowl, but nodded in approval.

"Okay, why don't you come to Jumba's ship so we can get you something to eat?" Lilo asked.

Tank started walking with Lilo toward the ship. Lilo was reflecting while walking. Her mission was now clear. To free the other cousins imprisoned by Hamsterville andthe Dark Alliance. Only then would they be able to have a peaceful future together. Besides, it was her duty as the Experiment Queen.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Maui's Revelation

Hey everybody! Xoverguy here with the next chapter! This will be short but sweet! And I also have a few guests here. They came from the future and are going to be my assistants in my author notes from now on. Everybody, please welcome Milia and Melanie! My granddaughter and granddaughter at heart!

**Milia:** Hi everybody!

**Melanie:** How's everybody doing!

**Milia:** We'll finally be able to see how our moms and dads beat the Dark Alliance!

**Melanie:** Yeah and I'm totally psyched!

On another note, after the scenes involving Kuwai and the Galactic Federation, the battle against the Dark Alliance will extend to these worlds: Knothole Kingdom and Station Square, Middleton, Domino City, Dentech City, the The Teen Titans world, among others, with the ultimate destination of Hollow Bastion. There may be some worlds where we might meet other characters, while in others we will not since the characters are helping Andre's sister Millie in their own battle against the Dark Alliance. The second thing is that X.A.N.A. was not deleted! That malignant virus is still functional and a dangerous part of the Dark Alliance. Enough of the explanation! On with the show!

**Milia and Melanie:** YAY! (They are about seven to eight years old.)

**Chapter 7**

**Maui's Revelation**

"So, the Dark Alliance's HQ is inside on of Hawaii's active volcanoes, right?" Andre asked.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, they are preparing an attack on the Galactic Federation!" Jumba reported.

"Then we must go and stop them! I also sense a cousin trapped there!" Lilo said seriously.

"Youga sense cousins?" Stitch asked surprised.

"Seems like it. I don't know how though. I think it comes with being the Experiment Queen." Lilo explained.

"Well, Experiment Queen or not, from now on I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Nani said in an authoritative manner.

"Excellent! Then you won't mind using this." Andre said while giving Nani a Plasma Machine gun.

"Huh? But…" Nani started before Andre stopped.

"No buts. You said you wouldn't let Lilo out of your sight, and we need cover fire when we go into the volcano. And as your father I order it." Andre said while looking her in the eye.

"Yo, brother, you have one of those for me?" David asked.

"David! Not you too!" Nani groaned knowing she was beaten. "Oh, all right! How do you work this thing?"

"You just point and shoot. Very simple, even for people who never used weapons." Jumba explained. "Oh, and Gantu called. He will be assisting us as well."

"Very good. Now, everybody must go and rest tonight at their homes. We will rendezvous at Jumba's ship tomorrow morning to commence the attack." Andre said.

The kids except Lilo, Stitch, Veronica, and Victoria went to their respective homes to rest. Shortly afterward, Maui approached Andre.

"What would their parents say about this." Maui asked.

"Their parents already know that they are our best chance at beating the Dark Alliance and attaining true peace in our world and the other dimensions. I don't like putting the kids under such danger, but in a way, I have no choice. The only thing that comforts me is that they are no longer as helpless as they seem. They also got a strong weapon that many adults now lack: childhood creativity. The can be creative with their attacks, and this in turn can make them stronger or give them an edge in battle. Basically, their strategy and creativity in battle is what helped them hold up against the enemies we have faced so far." Andre explained.

"Wow." Maui said in surprise. "It also seems that when they are together they are stronger."

"Because I taught them that together we are strong." Andre answered.

"So true." Maui said.

**Later that Night:**

Maui was looking at Lilo and Nani's family album, browsing through the pictures. When her saw the picture of Lilo and Nani with their parents, he froze in shock. He then signaled to Nani, who was sitting beside him in the sofa to come and check the picture.

"Who are these?" Maui asked.

"Oh…those are our parents." Nani answered.

"Your parents…What happened to them?" Maui asked again.

"They died in a car accident about more than a year ago." Nani said while a tear streamed down her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maui said as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. In about twenty seconds, sniffling sounds where heard coming from him. This got the attention of everybody in the room, who was Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, Veronica, Andre, and Nani.

"What's wrong?" Nani asked.

"Your parents…were my ninja Sensei. They were my instructors." Maui said.

"What…How can this be?" Nani asked.

"I must explain. When I was just a child, a young duckling (Maui is a walking talking duck like Donald, for those who didn't know.), my parents were killed. After that I fled and somehow ended up on this island years ago. At the time I was a child alone in the world that didn't have a family, but your parents took me in and raised me as their own son. They were also masters of the Cold Shadow martial arts and taught me everything I know now. We had gone to many competitions together, and I had always come out on top thanks to their instruction. They were the only ones I was never able to beat in combat. Nani, the way your parents fought was a thing of beauty. They were completely synchronized with their attacks and defenses, like if one of the two knew exactly how the other was going to attack. And in allied combat, they became nearly indestructible side by side. The only thing that surpassed their strategy and expertise in Martial Arts was their love for each other. When your mother became pregnant with you, she and her husband decided to retire from the Martial Arts competitions and close their fighting dojo. Fortunately, I had finished my training and they encouraged me to go out on my own and make myself stronger trough training and battle, because they had already taught me everything there is to know. So I left with the promise to return for a rematch against them, since like I said, I never was able to defeat them. Besides being my teachers, they were, for some time, my parents, and most of all, they were my best and only true friends. Watching Lilo and Stitch fight together earlier today reminded me of how your parents fought." Maui finished while sobbing.

"Why don't you become our best friend?" Andre asked.

"Or better yet, become part of our Ohana!" Lilo said.

"Ohana." Maui said reflectively.

"Ohana means family, and family means…" Lilo started.

"…Nobody gets left behind, or forgotten. They used to say that to me all the time!" Maui said in surprise.

"Now that you found us, you don't have to be left behind. You can still be family with the family that took you in. Would you like to stay with us, brother?" Lilo asked while looking at Nani in a pleading glare. Nani then nodded in approval.

Maui reflected on this proposal and then he smiled a weak smile.

"I would like that. I would like that very much." Maui said.

"Bienvenidos a la familia, hermano." Andre said.

"What did he say?" Maui asked.

"He said, "Welcome to the family, brother." In Spanish" Nani said while hugging him.

"It feels good to be back. Maui said.

**End of chapter 7**

Hey guys! Melanie here says I should put more romance between her parents! (Her parents are Myrtle and Keoni.) I think she has a point, and I would also like to hear your opinion about it. Read and Review please!


	8. The storm before the real storm

**Milia:** Hi guys! It's the next chapter of The Defender! Me and Melanie filling in for Xoverguy, since it seems that he is working on some cool theme songs for the chapter after this one. By the way, in the story "Sleepover in the Haunted Mansion." By Xoverguy's sister, Xover-girl, a big event is taking place! Lilo and Stitch meet Millie, Riku, and Kairi in the Olympus Coliseum and are actually going to battle in the fighting game! The lineups for them are Lilo vs. Hades! Stitch vs. Riku! And, believe it or not, Axel vs. Pleakley! (Yes, the Axel from Chain of Memories.) Xover-girl will publish these battles in her next chapter. If you are a fan of humor fics, you got to read this story!

**Melanie:** On another note, Xoverguy offers his sincerest apologies to Pleakley fans. He just recently discovered that in all of this series, Pleakley was the only character that never appeared. He said that he would try to fix that. Maybe not in this chapter, but maybe in the future chapters.

**Milia:** Enough with the talk! On with the show!

**Melanie:** Okay, Okay! Don't run me over! Girl in wheelchair here!

**Disclaimer:**Xoverguy only owns the Defender Blade.

**Chapter Seven**

**The storm before the real storm**

**(Lilo's Room)**

"Victoria, I would like to thank you." Lilo said.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"For coming to protect me against 627." She answered.

"Hey, it's what a sister should do." Victoria said.

"I also know how you and Veronica defended me and Stitch's lives in the cyberworld." Lilo said.

"How? I never told you." Victoria said.

"I overheard the others talking about it. For that I want to give you a gift." Lilo said.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"I want to share my queen power with you and Veronica. Although you already are quite powerful, we're still kids, and there will be enemies that are far more powerful than us. So our best advantage is to gain all the strength we can." Lilo said. Then she hugged Victoria and Veronica in a group hug, which they returned.

While they were hugging, they started to glow. When the glow dissipated, they released the embrace.

"Now you two should be able to gain a second level of power without the need of fusion, and your fusion form will be even more powerful." Lilo said.

"Thank you." Victoria said.

"We'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow we have a big and dangerous day." Stitch said.

"Okay, goodnight everybody." Veronica said.

"Goodnight." Everybody else said.

"Goodnight, Stitch." Lilo Said.

"Goodnight...Bushi-bu." Stitch said with a smile.

Lilo heard this and smiled back. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nani asked Maui if she could actually train with him. He reluctantly agreed. They were now in the training simulator. The surprising thing was that Nani was proving to be a challenge to Maui, even in his ninja form. After receiving a few solid hits Maui had to ask. 

"The only time I have seen those techniques was while training with your mother! How can you know them?" Maui asked.

"Mom and Dad taught them to me. They trained me until Lilo was born. But I also used to sneak out in the middle of the night to practice. After my parents' death, I continued to practice, but not as much as before because it reminded me of them. There were some times that I actually cry the night away instead of practicing like I was supposed to." Nani said.

"You really miss her, do you?" Maui said.

"Yeah." Nani said.

"I'll tell you this. Your mother in battle was as swift and silent like a shadow. I can see this in your strategy as well. For a minute there I actually thought I was fighting her, not you." Maui said.

"You think that I am that experienced in battle?" Nani asked.

"You have more fighting expertise than you give yourself credit for, believe me." Maui said.

"So all this time I had the power to protect Lilo like I should; not panicking over her safety like I always did." Nani said.

"Maybe you still can. Why don't you join us in the battle? With you and David, we might increase our odds of success and peace between the dimensions." Maui suggested.

Nani thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Let's go kick some butt!" She said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Keoni's house, Keoni was sleeping soundly in his bed when he heard an explosion that woke him up. He ran over to the living room to see his father being taken captive by a group of Eggman's robots. His first idea was to attack but he discovered that besides the robots, there were heartless and Viruses backing them up. So he decided to escape via the back door. Then when he was clear he ran to where Myrtle's house was located. He had a feeling that Myrtle was in trouble. He got to her house and discovered that it was also under attack, and it seemed that they were taking Ms. Edmonds captive. Keoni watch from a hidden distance as they took her away. Then he heard a shriek that made his skin go cold. 

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"MYRTLE! Keoni shouted as he ran up to the house.

He entered the house and saw Myrtle and Gigi surrounded by heartless. Myrtle was laying on her back on the floor, obviously in extreme pain. She had uncountable cuts and slash marks on her face, arms, legs, and chest. Some were minor, but others were quite serious, and were bleeding a lot, but fortunately, no vital organs were damaged. Gigi was trying to keep the Heartless at bay, but it wasn't going too well. When Gigi saw Keoni, she shouted toward him.

"Keoni! You got to get Myrtle out of here NOW! I'll hold them off!" Gigi said.

Keoni then rushes in and picks up Myrtle and carries her out baby style. Some of her blood stains his shirt. He then discovers that she is still conscious, but too weak to open her eyes.

"K-Keoni, is that you? You came for me." Myrtle said weakly

"Myrtle! What were you thinking taking on all of those soldier heartless by yourself?" Keoni asked.

"There…There were only two at first, but when I tried to fight them to save mom, more appeared and they ganged up on me." Myrtle said.

"Why didn't you fuse with Gigi?" Keoni asked again.

"They kept us separated. We couldn't get to each other." Myrlte answered.

"Do you think that you can recover?" Keoni asked.

"With my ice healing powers I could heal my small wounds and stop the bleeding on the large ones, but I'll need time which we don't have." Myrtle said with fear in her voice.

"We will just have to cover you while you recover." Keoni said.

"I agree! You cover her front Keoni, while I cover her back. Get ready, cause the heartless are coming!" Gigi said as she reunited with them.

Then Keoni and Gigi Started fighting the heartless while Myrtle was healing. After a while she was able to stand up again, but she still needed more time. Finally, after a total of ten minutes, she was able to join the fight and together they defeated the heartless. They were about to relax when all of a sudden, a gigantic heartless, the Guard Armor, fell out of the sky, surprising them.

"Whoa! Myrtle, now is a good time to go into your fusion form!" Keoni said.

"I must warn you! Myrtle is still weak, so I don't know how long it will be before our fusion falls apart! We have to finish this thing quickly!" Gigi said.

"Okay, do what you have to do!" Keoni said.

Then Myrtle and Gigi fuse. Then they team up with Keoni and start fighting the Guard Armor, but it seems like their ice and ground attacks are having little to no effect. Now Myrtle was getting tired.

"Keoni, we can't hold the fusion for much longer! Got any last ideas." Myrtle said.

"As a matter of fact I do! Come here!" Keoni said.

They retreated and hid for a moment. During this time Keoni relayed his plan to Myrtle. Then they ran out and rushed the Guard Armor. Myrtle froze it solid with an icy breath attack while Keoni dug underground. Myrtle afterward created two long ice swords. Then a rumbling was heard, and a gigantic rock spike erupted from the ground, piercing the Guard Armor. Myrtle at the same time jumps and slashes the Guard Armor with her swords. She lands safely while Keoni emerges from the ground. The Guard Armor then falls into pieces and its heart is released as it evaporates. Myrtle then de-fuses and falls on the floor, exhausted but okay. Gigi was okay as well. Keoni picks her up and carries her as he walks.

"Where should we go now?" Myrtle asks.

"To Lilo's house, and tell them to postpone the mission." Keoni said.

"Why?" Myrtle asked.

"Because they might have kidnapped out parents to lure us there. They most likely have a trap set up for us. And if we fall for it, we could be very easily killed." Keoni said.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry." Myrtle said. "By the way, Keoni, what should we call the team technique that we used to defeat the Guard Armor?"

Keoni thought for a moment then answered.

"The Freezing Skewer Slash."

"Good one." Myrtle said.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Milia:** Hope you liked it! Just so you know, Xoverguy might have to update slower than usual since he is working on those theme songs I told you about earlier. I hope you understand. See ya! Or aloha, from where I come from!


	9. Final Preparations

**Milia:** Nothing more to say, except that there are two theme songs in this chapter! Please read them and tell grandpa (Xoverguy) what you think about them!

**Melanie:** He will make two more very soon! Now on with the show! 

**Xoverguy:** Just one more question. Do you guys think that I should make a Gummi Ship for Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, and Veronica? (I'm talking about the Gummi Ships from Kingdom Hearts.) Now on with the show! Please answer in your reviews!

Disclaimer: I only own the Defender Blade. Kioko belongs to Kioko the pirate.

**Chapter Nine**

**Final Preparations**

The next morning Andre was doing some final training in the forest to prepare for the mission. During his practice he felt like somebody was watching him. He immediately turned to a brushy area. 

"I know when I'm being watched! Come out, whoever you are!" Andre shouted.

"Impressive. You are very sharp. I'll give you that." Said a voice, and then the mystery figure revealed himself.

"How are you?" Andre asked.

"I'm Kioko, Kioko the Space Pirate." He answered.

"Space pirate!" Andre said going into a battle position. "Friend or foe?"

Kioko then disapeared and reappeared in front of Andre holding a dagger to his throat. Andre was in shock at this. The last Space pirate he faced, Ralmar was never as fast as this one. He was even more surprised when Kioko removed the dagger.

"Fortunately for you, friend." Kioko said.

"What do you want?" Andre asked.

"I heard how you defeated my archenemy, Ralmar." Kioko said. (Ralmar made and appearance in my story "Ohana Unlimited!")

"He was your archenemy!" Andre shouted in surprise.

"Yes, we battled each other for thousands of years. Every encounter with each other turned into a battle to the death. The only reasons that we disengaged in battle was due to Galactic Federation police and because the coward would run away." Kioko explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" Andre asked.

"Many have heard about the Defender in this Galaxy, even people in other dimensions know about you. That is the reason Ralmar came. He loves to be merciless and fight to the death. Any person that has lost to him never survived to tell the tale. It seems, though, that he bit off more than he could chew, and paid the ultimate price for it." Kioko said.

"Yeah, Ralmar is dead, so why are you here?" Andre asked.

"For adventure, and to hone my skills in battle. I heard that you have a little problem with a group called the Dark Alliance." Kioko said.

"How do you know about that?" Andre asked.

"I have been watching you and the others all this time. I like to help you in your effort to banish them from your dimension. It would be fun for me." Kioko answered.

"Well, we could use some extra help. Okay, I'll let you join us on one condition." Andre said.

"What's that?" Kioko asked.

"Never, I mean NEVER try to hurt my family. If you try anything funny, I'll be forced to use the same technique that I used to destroy Ralmar." Andre warned.

"I have no problem with that. What good would it do for me to obliterate some humans? That would actually downgrade my status compared to other pirates." Kioko said.

Andre was surprised at this but accepted the answer. Then they started walking toward Lilo's house. Then Andre spoke.

"Where are you from?" Andre asked.

"Another dimension. Where I come from Lilo is already a young adult." Kioko answered.

"Wow, really?" Andre asked.

"Yes. I was really close to her and her family, as a friend though." Kioko said.

"Why aren't you still there?" Andre asked.

"The Nani of my dimension when ballistic when Lilo went on a mission with my to save the Angel of my dimension from a poacher that was about to skin her in order to have her fur. We saved her, but when we returned, we discovered that Nani had set it up so that all aliens in the family would leave by the end of the year. I decided to leave alone so that Nani wouldn't force the others to leave." Kioko said.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Andre said.

"You have no idea. I actually felt inclined to blow her into bits for that. But I restrained myself, thinking "How would this hurt the ones I care about, especially Lilo." Kioko said reflectively.

"Wow, you restrained yourself from obeying your natural pirate instincts. I fell safer around you already." Andre said naively.

"Then don't. Even though I promise not to hurt your family. I cannot guarantee your safety if you accidentally get in my way during combat." Kioko said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Welcome to the team." Andre said.

"What about Myrtle? Is she mean toward Lilo in this dimension?" Kioko asked.

"She used to be, but she turned a new leaf and now they are the best of friends." Andre said.

"Surprising, in my dimension, she continued being mean to Lilo even in high school." Kioko said.

"Each dimension has it's own unique characteristics." Andre said.

Kioko and Andre got back home and Andre introduced Kioko to the others. After these formalities, Jumba informed Andre that he had invented some weapons for the kids. He did not invent weapons for Myrtle and Keoni, because they could make their own. (Myrtle's Crystalline Ice Sword and Keoni's Stone lance.) Teresa's new weapon was the Flame Baton; Elena's was the Electro whip; Yuki's was the Grassland Bow and Arrow; Victoria and Veronica both got one Energy Mega Cannon. After this everybody was preparing to depart to the volcano. While they were doing this, Kioko called for their attention.

"I must warn you all that this mission is very serious. If we just barge in there without a plan, we throw our lives away. It's very important to be prepared." Kioko said.

"I agree with him." Maui said. "I've been in that volcano before and it's very dangerous in there.

"How did you get into the volcano?" Lilo asked.

"The natives of the island tossed me into it. I barely escaped." Maui said.

"Lucky." Lilo said.

"Hey, Lilo." Victoria called.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"Do you feel any weaker from sharing your power with us yesterday?" Victoria asked.

"No, don't feel weaker at all." Lilo said.

"Well, we feel a lot stronger than before! How come you don't feel weaker?" Victoria said.

"That is because I only gave less than .05 percent of my complete power to you two, but it still is a very big power up. I'm already back at full power. Now we can help each other even more in battle." Lilo said.

"Right back at ya, Lilo Veronica said.

"You cannot possibly be going with them!" Pleakely's voice was heard nearby.

"I can and I will. Your coming with us too you know!" Nani said sternly while packing the stuff they needed into Jumba's ship with the help of Gantu.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pleakely screamed then fainted.

Soon everything was finally ready. When it was about time to leave, the only people in the house were Lilo and Stitch. When they came out, they discovered that all the experiments that lived in Kuwai were there, and they were bowing their heads toward them.

"Why are they bowing toward us? Lilo asked.

"Meega King. Youga Queen. Remember?" Stitch said.

"Oh, now I get it!" Lilo said.

"Save the experiments! Save our Ohana!" The experiments said.

"We will get them back! That is a promise!" Lilo said.

"Little girl and 626 better enter quickly, we must depart soon!" Jumba said.

Lilo and Stitch ran toward the entrance of the ship and all the experiments cheered when they entered and the hatch closed. And so Jumba's ship lifted off, with Gantu's close behind, setting of to wage war on the Dark Alliance.

* * *

**Team Lilo's Theme song.****We Will**

**(The music for the song "We can" from "Sonic Heroes" starts playing.)**

**(Verse 1)**

Come on, now let's go

Lilo is on the road.

We can't slow down until we save the islands.

But she is not alone,

The Ohana's come along.

And with our love we will grow tougher and stronger.

**(Pre Chorus)**

Together we will go above and beyond.

They'll never take over our home.

We won't stop; we must keep on going.

Remember, we're never alone!

**(Chorus)**

We can do this, 'Cause we all have each other

We're more than friends were brothers.

And we'll never let our family get hurt!

We all have a great friendship with each other.

Together we'll go farther, because we will use our powers as one.

As a family we are strong!

**(Verse 2)**

Lilo takes the lead, blasting us through the sea.

Stitch, with his super strength, will keep us protected.

Victoria's right behind. Veronica's by her side.

So when things come at us they will be deflected.

**(Pre Chorus)**

Together we will go above and beyond.

They'll never take over our home.

We won't stop; we must keep on going.

Remember, we're never alone!

**(Chorus 2)**

We can do this, 'Cause we all have each other

We may have our discussions, but nothing will ever rip us apart!

We all have a great friendship with each other.

Together we'll go farther, because we will use our powers as one.

As a family we are strong! Family we are strong!

**(Musical section)**

**(Bridge)**

Together we will go above and beyond.

They'll never take over our home!

**(Chorus)**

We can do this, 'Cause we all have each other

We're more than friends were brothers.

And we'll never let our family get hurt!

We all have a great friendship with each other.

Together we'll go farther, because we will use our powers as one.

Watch out! 'Cause we're together and here we come!

* * *

**Team Posse Theme Song:****Go! Team Posse!**

**(The music for the song "Team Chaotix" from "Sonic Heroes" starts playing.)**

**(Verse 1)**

Lilo and her friends have the madmen on edge

And you think that things are A-Okay.

Now they're more bad guys here and it's gotten ultra weird,

But were never going to run away.

The Posse has made a decision.

They wish to fight the evil too.

Although they still are small,

Together they stand tall.

All evil will go crying boo.

**(Pre Chorus 1)**

Evil hides when the lava bomb flies,

And lightning shines the night.

Leader's Teresa, the fiery diva.

Her fire gives us light.

**(Chorus)**

It's Team Posse!

They're the best friends Lilo needs right now!

It's Team Posse!

They can't be stopped; there's no way, no how!

All evil enemies hide,

If you don't want to get fried! Come on! The fight is on…GO!

**(Verse 2)**

At first we didn't know what to do where to go,

To help all of our friends in need.

Then at a fateful hour, we gained special powers

Now we'll pluck all evil out like weeds.

New bad guys have teamed up with the madmen.

They think that they have doomed us all.

But now that were in the fight, with our combined might,

We're surely going to make them fall!

**(Pre Chorus 2)**

Elena here, will through things in high gear,

With her lightning-based attacks.

Yuki appears and says, "Have no fear!"

Now she is queen of the plants!

**(Chorus)**

It's Team Posse!

They're the best friends Lilo needs right now!

It's Team Posse!

They can't be stopped; there's no way, no how!

All evil enemies hide,

If you don't want to get fried! Come on! The fight is on!

**(Chorus 2)**

Go! Team Posse!

The Defender needs your power now!

Go! Team Posse!

We all do this 'cause we made a vow;

If evil is hiding about,

And we go and find it out,

We're going to blast it out!

GO TEAM POSSE!

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. The Rescue Mission Part 1

**Milia: **Come on, you lazy bum, and update already!

**Xoverguy:** You know that that is no way to talk to your grandfather.

**Milia: **I was acting like Kairi from Kingdom Hearts.

**Xoverguy: **Oh yeah, about that. Sorry guys for not updating for two weeks. Last week I was playing Kingdom Hearts and I saw something freaky that "threw off my groove" in writing. Like Emperor Kusco says in his movie. The thing that threw off my groove was the boss Chernabog in the End of the World. But now I'm cool and back to give you a good chapter!

**Melanie:** About time…

**Disclaimer:** I said it once and I say it again, I only own the Defender Blade, nothing more.

**Chapter 10**

**The Rescue Mission part 1**

**Location: Hollow Bastion (Did I surprise you with this? Review me and tell me if I did.)**

"Everything is in place, Apocalypse sir." Dr. Drakken said.

"Did Eggman transmit X.A.N.A. monsters into the volcano and the base." Apocalypse asked.

"Yes sir" Drakken answered.

"Finally, I will complete my revenge on the Pelekai family!" Slade said.

"Do not gain overconfidence, Slade. I have seen the power of some of those children. They are not to be underestimated. Look what they did to Lazerman." Shademan said.

"Lazerman was a weakling and a fool. He always had trouble trying to destroy Megaman, but now we have an even more powerful ally, isn't that right Bass" Slade said.

Bass said nothing.

"By the way, where is Hamsterville?" Drakken asked.

"He is constructing a robot body for 627 and reconstructing Metal Sonic with the help of Eggman." Shademan said.

"Ooh, I'm surely going to like this." Drakken said.

"Apocalypse, the enemy is approaching the volcano." Nack the Weasel said.

"Good, over and out." Apocalypse said.

**Back at Jumba's ship:**

Andre was sitting in front of Jumba's computer with the interdimentional Internet, checking his email. Lilo then comes into the room.

"What are you doing?" Lilo asked.

"Checking my email and some battle chip data that my sister sent me. She also sent me a letter." Andre said.

"What is it about?" Lilo asked.

"She was talking about what was going on in the dimensions she is in. They make some astounding discoveries. One thing is that they discovered that Yugi Mouto is the ultimate mutant. The bad news is that he joined Magneto, who is part of the Dark Alliance. She told me to stay away from him, that he could easily be one of the strongest mutants in the multidimensional universe. He is way out of our fighting league. I suggest we work with only our side of the Dark Alliance." Andre said. (If you want to see the other enemies in the Dark Alliance, read my sisters stories, although she did not get up to this point of our story timeline.)

"What else did she tell you." Lilo asked.

"Not much, only that Shego is Yugi Mouto's true biological sister."

"Are you talking about that woman who used to work for Drakken?" Lilo asked surprised.

"Yep." Andre answered.

"Wow!" Lilo exclaimed.

It was then that Andre heard a buzzing on the computer console. He went to check it.

"Meteor Shower?" Andre asked. "Computer, increase magnification on the meteors.

The computer got a magnified visual on the meteors. (Which were falling about 75 miles from the ships current position.) Andre discovered that they were not meteors at all but some strange type of material. Andre recognized them immediately.

"Gummi Blocks! This is just too good!" Andre said.

"What are they?" Lilo asked.

"I'll explain later. We will look for them after the mission hopefully." Andre said.

"Where are Sonic and Tails? I thought they were going with us on the mission." Lilo asked.

"They were called at the last minute and had to return to their dimension. Their friends have reason to believe that there is an experiment trapped in the Scrap Brain Zone of their world." Andre explained.

"Really? That's great! Another cousin to free!" Lilo said.

"Don't get too confident. That place was a heavily guarded area in the past, and it still might be now. We can't afford to let our guard down now."

"Okay." Lilo said.

"Why don't you take some time and talk with Stitch before we arrive. There are a few things that I have to do." Andre said.

"Good idea." Lilo said.

Lilo entered the main room of the ship. Everybody was either preparing for the mission or talking to pass the time. Pleakely was awake, but he was a nervous wreck. (To the point that his eye was bulging out.) Lilo looked around to find Yuki on a bench, she looked very disturbed and she also seemed to be crying. Lilo motioned for Teresa and Myrtle to come with her to see what the problem was.

"Hey Yuki, what's the matter." Lilo asked.

"Yeah, you know you can tell us anything." Myrtle said.

"Remember, we are your friends." Teresa said.

Yuki then sniffled a few times before speaking.

"I know that this mission can be dangerous and that we have to be brave, but…" Yuki stopped.

"But what?" Teresa said.

"I'm terrified of volcanoes! Ever since I was 3! I can't go anywhere near them!" Yuki wailed.

Lilo, Myrtle, and Teresa were surprised by this, but quickly recovered.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Lilo asked.

"I was trying to be brave. You guys need me and I can't let you down." Yuki answered.

"But if something like that scares you so badly, you should tell us. It is never a good idea to keep fear bottled up like that. You wouldn't be able to concentrate while we are there and you could get hurt because of it." Myrtle said.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yep." Teresa said. "Let me tell you something. I'm afraid of volcanoes too."

"You? But you have fire powers! You would have a better chance of surviving in a volcano!" Yuki reasoned.

"The fear is still there, only now I have the confidence to fight it. I think that it would be a better idea if you stay here while we do the mission, so you are more comfortable. What do you think?" Teresa asked.

"I think that that is a good idea." Yuki said.

"It is more than good idea; it's only way for her to survive." Jumba's voice caught the four by surprise.

"Why do you say that Jumba?" Lilo asked.

"Little girls very well know that volcanoes are extremely hot and filled with fiery hot lava. Yuki with her modified DNA is human/experiment hybrid, like you all are, but her elemental affinity is that of a plant. Plant is burned easily by fire. In other words, she would not survive more than ten minutes in that environment." Jumba said.

"Is there any way we can fix this?" Lilo asked.

"Only by extracting some DNA from Lilo, Teresa, and Myrtle and transferring it to Yuki will she gain enough heat resistance to cope with the intense temperatures in a volcano or any hot climate. Jumba said.

"Can we do that now?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, but as you said. Yuki will have to remain here. It would take 6 hours for the DNA to take effect." Jumba said.

"Will the DNA affect my powers or how I look?" Yuki asked.

"It should only make you more resistant to heat and fire to a certain degree, nothing else. I must warn you that your weakness to fire will still be there. You should not get into a fight involving fire unless it is ultimately necessary." Jumba warned.

"Then let's do this." Yuki said.

They went to Jumba's lab and started the procedure. After it was over, Teresa, Lilo and Myrtle left to make final preparations for the mission. Yuki stayed in the lab resting on the bed and letting her body take in the new DNA.

Finally they arrived at the volcano. Everybody except Gantu and Plekeley entered. They were immediately greeted by five of XANA's Tarantula-type monsters. Kioko took initiative and blasted them with an energy beam. The only thing left of them were blast marks on the floor.

"Showoff." Andre said.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Kioko answered with an evil glare.

"Okay, sorry! Sheesh!" Andre said.

They rushed into the main area of the volcano. What they saw surprised them. There were no Heartless or materialized computer viruses, but the dome like area was crawling with XANA's creepers, crabs and roaches on the floor and a mega-tank here and there.

"I remember this place, but the enemies here will make it more difficult to get through." Maui.

"Older boy, it is imperative that you do not use any kind of explosive in battle! Doing so would trigger an eruption!" Jumba said via a communication link. (He is still in the ship.)

"Okay! Barriers for everybody!" Andre said as he activated the barrier battle chip data on himself and the others. "Fight enemies you can fight; dodge the ones you can't! Go! Mission objective: Reach the base and free the hostages inside!"

They all started running and attacking their respective targets. Lilo was trying to make a run for the base entrance but she encountered a mega-tank. She tried to blast an Aqua Orb at it but it just guarded itself. She then tried to run away until she tripped on a rock and fell. The mega-tank then started charging up and blasted her. She couldn't escape and it hit her full force, peirceing her barrier andsending her flying.

The pain Lilo felt from that hit could not be described. It felt like a truck slammed into her and at the same time that a lazer was burning her back. (She was hit on her back.) She hit the floor, all strength drained from her. Then all of a sudden, she started glowing and she felt her strength returning and her wounds healing completely. She then got up as good as new.

"What happened to me? Shouldn't I be dead? Maybe it's has something to do with these queen powers." Lilo thought.

She was brought back to reality when she heard the mega-tank charging up once again to attack. Fortunately, a string of five plasma shots hit it straight in its weak point, blowing it up.

"You okay?" Nani asked her younger sister while holding her machine gun with one hand and her ninja staff with the other.

"Somehow, yeah." Lilo answered.

"Well, let's go! They got the base door open!" Nani said.

"Aren't you going to go crazy? Send me back to the ship? Panic?" Lilo asked.

"No. You're okay. And you can now protect yourself. I'm just here to help my sister when she needs it." Nani said.

"You changed, Nani, but I like this change. Let's go and fight together!" Lilo said.

"Right behind you, Kiddo!" Nani said.

They enter the base and discover that it is deserted. They walk through the silent corridors.

"Something is not right. This is too easy." Andre said.

"No! Ya think!" Kioko said.

"Aren't they supposed to have some kind of security system here?" Teresa asked.

"Is very curious." I am reading no other life signs except yours on the radar." Jumba said over the comlink.

They continued to walk until they got to a large room. There were four glass-covered capsules that contained human beings.

"Mom!" Myrtle cried as she saw her mom in one of the capsules.

"My dad's here two!" Keoni said as he pointed.

"Oh no! Lara and Ellen are stuck here as well!" Nani shouted as she saw who were in the remaining two capsules. (Lara and Ellen are Nani's old middle school friends. They appeared in the episode Retro, on the Lilo and Stitch series.)

"We have to get them out of here!" Lilo shouted.

"Wait! We can't just unplug them! That could hurt them! We need to find the computer that is controlling them!" Kioko said.

"Way ahead of you! I found it, and it has a direct link to a virtual world called Lyoko! That's were XANA launches his attacks." Andre explains.

"How can we free them?" Nani asked.

"Each capsule is controlled by a tower in Lyoko activated by XANA. We have to go into this virtual world and deactivate the towers in order to free them. We better hurry! There is a brainwashing procedure taking place and we have to beat it!"

"Okay cool! And there is a jack-in port to Lyoko! I can send Aileta to help us. Jack-in! Aileta! Power Up!" Victoria said.

"Nani, take over the computer. Jumba will assist you via comlink." Andre explained. "Kioko and Stitch, you stick around here and protect Nani if things get hot."

Then Andre entered on of the many virtualization chambers like the others.

Nani started the transference procedure with Jumba's help.

"Scanner: Lilo, Victoria, Veronica, Teresa, Elena, Keoni, and Andre." Nani said, as the first part was complete.

"Transferring: Lilo, Victoria, Veronica, Teresa, Elena, Keoni, and Andre." Nani said. The second part was now finished; Now for the final step.

VIRTUALIZATION!

**End of Chapter Ten**

Sorry, but due to time limitations I'll have to split this chapter in two. I'll update as soon as possible. Read and review!


	11. The Rescue Mission Part 2

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**Milia:** I heard that many people were confused with the Yugi Mouto being Shego's brother bit. I also heard that some people want to know the members of the Dark Alliance, so here they are. Shademan (from Megaman NT Warrior), Magneto (from X-men), Eggman (from Sonic the Hedgehog), Bass (Megaman NT Warrior), Slade (from Teen Titans), Ansem (from Kingdom Hearts), Apocalypse (from X-men), Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh), Drakken (Kim Possible), Dr. Hamsterville (Lilo and Stitch: The series.) If you want to understand about Shego being Yugi Mouto's sister…READ MY GRAND-AUNT'S (Xover-girl's) STORIES!

**Xoverguy:** That's it, young girl! You're grounded! No shouting at the readers allowed! Sorry about that everybody, but please, if you want to see the other members of the Dark Alliance, read my sisters stories.

**Melanie: **You're busted Milia.

**Xoverguy: **Want to join her? (Melanie shakes head) Okay, I think I was too harsh on Milia. Punishment lifted. Now on with the show!

**Chapter 11**

**The rescue mission part 2**

**Note: **I forgot to mention Myrtle's name during the virtualization sequence in the last chapter, but she did virtualize in Lyoko.

**Note 2:** From now on I will specifically mention what types of internet viruses will appear in battle. If you want to see or understand how they look like, you should check information related to the Megaman Battle Network video game series.

Everybody soon materialized in Lyoko. They didn't look that different except for a few characteristics. Lilo looked normal, but with Yin's aqua cannon tentacles sticking out of her back. Teresa had Yang's lava cannons on her back and palms of her hands. Elena's skin color was pale white, and you could see electricity flowing over it. Victoria and Veronica look like they normally do. Keoni looks normal, only a bit more stronger and tougher (like Kixx). Myrtle looked exactly like she normally looks while fused with Gigi (although she is not currently fused with Gigi). Andre's change was the most surprising, he now looked like a dark brown-haired Cloud (from Kingdom Hearts), only without the single wing and the scarf. He even had the same kind of cloths Cloud uses, and he has Sonic's haircut.

Everybody was looking around at the area, which was quite new to them. They were in the Arctic sector.

"Woah, this is new." Lilo said.

"It feels a little weird." Myrtle said.

"I think it's something that we need to get used to." Andre figured.

"Hey, Victoria!" A familiar voice called.

"Aileta! I finally get to see you in the flesh!" Victoria said as she went to hug her Mettaur friend.

"I was scouting while you guys were virtualizing, and I think that you are going to have to chance my name." Aileta said.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Because there is someone around here that already has that name." Aileta said.

"How do you know this?" Victoria said.

"I have my ways." Aileta said.

"Heads up guys. I see enemies around the area! But it seems like they are attacking another group." Nani said over the comlink.

"Well, then let's go give them a hand!" Elena said.

"Wait a minute! Andre, you're in trouble! Somehow, all of your chip data was deleted while you were virtualizing!" Nani said.

"What! Blast! I had over 9 gigabytes worth of chip data in here!" Andre said in frustration. (Yes, I'm serious about the chip data. I did the math.)

"What shall we do?" Teresa asked.

"What we came here to do, complete the rescue mission. Nani, insert Victoria's chip data disk into the computer and set it for quick and continuous download. I might need at least some chip data in order to get through this." Andre said.

"But without the chips, how are we going to beat the bad guys?" Teresa asked.

"Use your abilities, kids. You shouldn't rely on me so much for protection. Each of you is now more powerful than what you give yourselves credit for. I know you can face these enemies if you work together. You might not even need me." Andre said.

"How will you protect yourself." Myrtle asked.

"Remember, I lost the chips, but I still have the sword. Now let's go!" Andre said.

The gang ran into the direction the battle was taking place. When they got there the saw the Code: Lyoko gang facing off a pair of each type of monster created by XANA. The group seemed to have some problems since they were surrounded, and to make things worse the Scapeazoa was trying to erase Aileta's (The Aileta from Code: Lyoko) memory.

"Dang, they're taking a beating!" Elena said.

"Alright, then! Split up! Teresa, take care of the Roaches. Keoni takes care of the Crabs. Lilo takes care of the Blocks. Myrtle deals with the Hornets and Flying Mantas. I'll take care of the Mega-Tanks, Creepers and Tarantulas. Elena will try to get the Scapeazoa off of Aileta."

"How do you know all of their names?" Elena asked.

"Remember, I'm from the Master Dimension (real world), where your worlds were all created. I have seen all of this already." Andre reminded "Come on, people, let's move!"

Everybody split up and attacked their targets. Teresa charged up her lava cannons and blasted two lava balls at each of the Roaches, obliterating them. Keoni slammed his fist on the ground and pulled out his stone lance, then proceeded to skewer the crabs right on the XANA symbol. The Blocks noticed and were trying to freeze Lilo with an ice beam, but she quickly dodged it and blasted them with her new Hydro Blaster technique. Myrtle is having trouble with the Hornets and Flying Mantas since they are constantly moving. That was when she got the idea to shoot a wide blast of ice crystals at where the group was GOING to move toward. She did so and made short work of the monsters. Andre was speeding circles around a Mega-tank that was trying to blast him with his laser attack, but since Andre was so fast he ended up blasting his Tarantula and Creeper allies. After a while, the Mega-tank was alone.

"Well, my friend, It's just you and me." Andre said.

The Mega-tank responded by opening up its halves and charging up its attack, but long before it could fire, Andre slammed into it using a speedy figure-eight move. (Sonic's signature technique) This sent the Mega-tank flying and falling into the Digital Void.

Now, Elena had her hands full trying to pry the Scapeazoa away from Aileta. She was getting frustrated until she recognized something.

"Hey! That thing looks like a jellyfish! Let's see how it likes my high voltage power!" She thought.

With that she jumped on top of the Scapeazoa and put her hands on the top of it. Then she channeled all of her electric energy, using it to electrocute the Scapeazoa with rising intensity. The electric shock that she was sending was so powerful that it even surprised herself.

"Man, this is tough, but I gotta hold on! Geez! LET HER GO NOW! RAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Elena shouted.

Then there was an electrical explosion which forced the Scapeazoa off of Aileta.Elena fell off and the Scapeazoa started to make its escape.

"No, we can't let it escape again!" Andre shouted.

"Andre! The Friend Battle Chips have been downloaded into the Defender Blade!" Nani said over the comlink.

"Music to my ears! Let's try a trick that I have been working on. Program Advance! PUDGE RAINBOW!" Andre shouted.

Andre pointed his sword toward the Scapeazoa. The sword started glowing and a beam blasted from it. The beam took form and revealed the form of Pudge the fish, with the colors of the rainbow trailing after his tail. The replica of Pudge then slammed into the Scapeazoa at ram-jet speed, creating a blinding explosion. When the light dissipated, the Scapeazoa was sparking. After three seconds, it finally exploded.

"Yeah, we did it!" Elena said, she then stumbled to the floor.

"Elena! Are you okay!" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, just dizzy. I never thought I could create such an electric blast. It took a lot out of me." Elena said.

"Were just glad you are okay." Andre said, then he saw the Code: Lyoko gang staring at them with surprised looks.

"I think that introductions are in order." Andre said.

Andre and the others introduced themselves.

"Okay, I'm Ulrich, this is Odd, Yumi, and Aileta. Our friend Jeremy is working the supercomputer that powers Lyoko." Ulrich explained.

"Hi, everybody." Jeremy said through the audio link.

"So, How did you get into Lyoko? I thought that the only scanners that existed were the ones we used." Yumi asked.

"Okay, about that, we come from another world in another dimension. It seems that your friend XANA teamed up with a bunch of evil dudes that want to try to take control of the other dimensions. They targeted our dimension as one of the firsts to be taken over." Andre explained.

"That might explain why XANA is being more of a pain in the neck in the last few days." Odd said.

"Right. This evil group, which we call the Dark Alliance, seems to have constructed areas in the different worlds were you could access Lyoko via scanners, in order for XANA to be of use to them. You could say that Lyoko is now something like the Internet.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're here." Ulrich said.

"There are four friends of ours that are captured, and we need to deactivate four towers in order to release them." Lilo said.

"She's right. The Superscan just detected four activated towers. One in each sector except sector five. You guys better get a move on. I'll send you guys your vehicles." Jeremy said.

Soon the Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike appeared.

"Hey, Einstein, what about our new friends?" Odd asked.

"Don't worry, well manage." Andre said. "Nani, how is the battle chip download going?"

"Almost half of the standard battle chips have been downloaded. It's going to take a while until the process finishes." Nani answered over her audio link.

"Okay, Let's see if this works…Condor! Battle Chip in! Download!

There was a slight pause, and then a level three Fishy-type cybernetic virus appeared in front of Andre.

"Alright! Let's go deactivate those towers everybody!" Andre said.

So everybody went on the way. Ulrich was on the Overbike, Odd was on the Overboard, Yumi and Aileta were on the Overwing. Andre was riding on top of the Fishy3 in a crouched position. Victoria and Veronica were flying while giving Lilo and Myrtle respectively a lift. Keoni, Elena, Teresa, and Aily (The new name of Victoria's Mettaur) were sitting on rocks controlled by Keoni himself. (Like Terra from Teen Titans.)

It was taking some time to deactivate the towers since they were so far apart, but at long last they were getting to the final tower which was in the Desert Sector.

"Alright! Mission is almost accomplished!" Andre said.

Just then, a Mega-tank blast hit Andre's Fishy3, deleting it. Andre fell on the floor and hit hard.

"Dang, that's gonna leave a mark." He said as he got up. Then he saw a line of Mega-tanks waiting for them at about a hundred meters from the tower.

"Shoot! Jeremy, can you make holes in the ground?" Andre asked while thinking of a plan.

"Don't bother! Multiple Aquatower!" Lilo shouted as she slammed her hands and tentacles into the ground. Then a bunch of geysers erupted from under the army of Mega-tanks.

"My turn! Deep Freeze!" Myrtle shouted as she froze the water. Now the Mega-tanks were frozen in icy prisons.

"Yumi! Take Aileta to the tower now!" Elena said.

Yumi did so, and Aileta entered the tower. She went to the center of the lower platform and floated up to the upper platform. There she entered her ID and entered Code: Lyoko.

"(Sigh) Final tower deactivated." Aileta said.

Soon afterward, Aileta exited the tower. She then saw the group, but they all had somewhat serious looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Aileta asked.

"The good news, deactivating the tower stopped the brainwashing process on our friends. The bad news, they are still in stasis and the switch in turn that off is in Sector five." Andre said.

"The good thing is that since we are together, we have a better chance at defending ourselves there." Ulrich said.

"I'll send you the transport, guys. Code: Scipio!" Jeremy said.

Soon a gigantic transport orb with the XANA simbol on the front appeared and they entered. They soon arrived at the beginning point of Sector Five.

"The Three-minute countdown has started. You need to find the switch to deactivate it." Jeremy explained.

The group got to a clearing. The whole area looked cubic.

"There it is!" Yumi shouted pointing to the ceiling. Sure enough, the switch was on the ceiling.

"Me and Veronica will get it." Victoria said.

Both of them flew up and hit the switch. The countdown stopped and everybody continued deeper into Sector Five. They soon found an information panel. Aileta went to see if she could find the information that they needed.

"I don't like this. It's quiet, too quiet." Andre said.

"Yeah, your right." Ulrich said.

"Maybe XANA finally discovered that we are too much for him." Odd joked.

"Maybe were walking into a trap." Yumi said.

"Andre, it seems like I can't access the information for some reason. It says it needs to be activated by The Defender." Aileta said.

Andre went and put his hand on the information panel. It identified him and soon a great amount of data was appearing on the screen.

"Wow, It has everything here! The Dark Alliance's future plans, the locations of the captured experiments, even where they have my stolen Battle chip data!" Andre said surprised.

Then he reached a section that shocked him. Here it showed all of the people that were eliminated by the Dark Alliance. The information was as shown:

_Enemies that were eliminated in the past._

_Mr. Mouto, Mrs. Mouto, Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai, Mrs. Jameson, and Mr. Edmonds._

Andre was in shock. So the Dark Alliance was responsible for the death of Lilo's parents, Keoni's mom, and Myrtle's dad. He read on and found the names of the enemies of the Dark Alliance.

_Public Enemies number one. _(There are going to be a lot of names here)

_Kim Possible, Monique, Lan Hikari, Megaman.EXE, Eugene Chaud Blaze, Protoman.EXE, Tracey Skechit, Wes and Rui (From Pokemon Colosseum), Sora, Riku, Koji Minamouto, Koichi Kimura, Yugi Mouto (Now an ally), Serenity Wheeler, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Kingdom of Acorn, Station Square, the Teen Titans, the X-men, Disney Castle, Lilo Pelekai and all allies. Andre Martinez and Madeline Martinez. _(You got to read Xover-girl's stories in order to see most of the characters mentioned above.)

There was one more thing that caught Andre's eye.

_Current HQ of operations: Hollow Bastion_

"Okay, I'm sending all of this data to Jumba. I'll also recover my battle chips from here, and deactivate the stasis pods." Andre said. 

When he finished that he was going to leave when he saw something that made his eyes go wide.

_Next attack location: Kuwai Hospital_

"No! That's where Angel is, and she is going to give birth! We have to get there!" Andre said.

"Andre! The others are free, but a self-destruct mechanism activated! In ten minutes the whole place is going to blow!" Nani warned.

"Did you find an experiment around there?" Andre asked.

"Right here, Maui found it. It was Fudgy" Kioko said.

"Okay I'll be right over! Start the Divirtualization process!" Andre said then turned to Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aileta.

"I don't need to worry about you guys, since you entered Lyoko from a different point. I downloaded the link to Lyoko into my sword. We'll keep in touch. See ya later!" Andre said as he and the Lilo and Stitch gang divirtualized.

"No Problem." Odd said just before they divirtualized. "Now Einstein, get us out of here too because I see a lot of Creepers coming to get us!"

"No problem!" Jeremy said. Then Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aileta quickly divirtualized back to their world.

Back to Lilo and the gang, they were running to escape the volcano. Kioko was carrying Mr. Jameson and Mrs. Edmonds over the shoulders. Maui was carrying the container with Fudgy with one arm and Ellen with the other. Andre was carrying Lana and her crutches. They all got safely back to Jumba's ship without leaving anything.

"Jumba, tell Gantu to take off! We got to get out of here NOW! The base is self-destructing and it's sure to cause a volcanic eruption!" Andre said.

They took off at Maximum speed. The volcano erupted behind them about thirty seconds later.

"Don't spare the fuel cells! Plot a course for Kuwai Hospital! That's where the Dark Alliance will attack next!" Andre said.

"I just hope we can save Angel and her baby!" Lilo said worried.

**End of Chapter 11**

Read and Review! Was it Kool…I mean Cool! Hasta Luego! (That's Spanish for see you later!)


	12. Battle with the Grave Virus Beast

**Xoverguy:** Just so you guys know, my sister Xover-girl has just made debut in the Lilo and Stitch section of with her new story "Babysitter"! Now on with the show!

**Milia:** And at Serpro15's demand, Shadow will appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Battle with the Grave Virus Beast**

Jumba's ship was getting closer to the hospital by the minute. Soon Andre saw the large building. What Andre saw filled him with horror.

"Oh, no! The attack has already started. The viruses and XANA's monsters have started attacking already! Jumba, land this ship NOW. Everybody, power up to you maximum form if you can! This is going to be tough!" Andre said.

The ship landed and everybody who could fight exited. In an instant the enemies were upon them.

"Everybody, take care of the battle here! Me and Victoria are going inside to see if Angel and the other civilians are okay!" Andre said.

"Finally, some exercise time!" Kioko said.

Andre and Victoria entered the hospital, where they saw a lot of small but powerful enemies in the area. They fought through the enemies until Victoria sees the elevator. She points toward it.

"No way! This is an emergency! Besides they could trap us there or cut the ropes holding it, then we would be dead meat. Better to take the stairs" Andre warned.

So they went up the stairs, destroying the small enemies that appeared. After about five minutes, they got to Angel's floor. (It was on the fifth floor, but when you are fighting your way through you tend to take longer.) Now Andre and Victoria were battle-scared with semi-serious cuts and burn marks. Victoria was showing more fatigue than Andre, but forced herself to continue on. Andre soon heard a baby cry and Stan's (625) battle cry. They followed the sounds until they got to Angel's hospital room. The scene stunned Andre and Victoria for a split second. Stan was fighting one of XANA's Crab monsters, which was attacking Angel and the baby! Stan attacked, but was brushed aside by the Crab, who redirected its attention to Angel and started moving toward her menacingly.

"We got to help them!" Andre said. He and Victoria were about to attack when Victoria suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"I'm sorry…daddy. I don't have the strength." Victoria said weakly.

Andre looked back at Victoria to discover that she had worse injuries than he had anticipated. She had many cuts mostly on her arms and legs, but there were more throughout her body. There were even some sections of her bat wings that were torn. Most of her cuts were not bleeding enough to cause life-threatening danger, but they were bleeding enough to be a concern.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria! I should have looked out for you more!" Andre said in a serious and worried tone.

"Don't worry about me. Save Angel!" Victoria said weakly but seriously.

Andre rushed over. The Crab lifted its leg/claw, preparing to deal the lethal blow to Angel and her newborn daughter. She braced herself, but the pain never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Andre holding back the Crab's claw with his sword; but due to his current injuries; his strength was fading fast.

"Blast, I don't remember these things being so strong!" Andre said while he was struggling to keep balance.

Victoria was watching the scene in tears. She wanted to help her father and friend, but her body wasn't responding. The pain was too much. She then saw Andre holding off the Crab, and how his strength was diminishing. Then something happened inside Victoria's mentality. Something involving her experiment side; Her energy vampire side. She all of a sudden knew what to do. Gaining newfound strength, she leaped at the Crab, landing on top of it. She raised her right hand and her nails grew longer. She then plunged them into the Crab's metal body, surprising it and therefore forcing it to cease its attack on Andre and Angel. Andre fell to his knees and watch in awe as the scene before him unfolded.

The Crab was walking around in a disbalanced fashion while Victoria still had her grip on it. Then you could see what seemed to be energy being drained from the Crab and transferred to Victoria herself. Victoria was inhaling deeply and feeling the energy wash upon her while she felt her body slowly regain its energy. She also felt her wounds and cuts slowly mending until they were fully healed. Having absorbed all of the Crabs energy, she hops off, letting the energy drained Crab fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Victoria! What did you do to it?" Andre asked with an aghast expression on his face.

"It seems that I drained its main power core. My gosh, I don't know how, but it felt extremely good to do that, and I feel more powerful than ever before!" Victoria said in awe at herself.

"We'll worry about this later! We got to get Angel out of here!" Andre said.

They put angel on a wheelchair and took her out of the room. Soon they got to the exit that led to Jumba's ship. When they got out, they saw that the whole area was a battlefield. Stan was pushing Angel's wheelchair while Andre and Victoria were acting like bodyguards. They soon arrived safely at Jumba's ship.

"Hey! Is everybody okay in here?" Andre shouted as they entered.

"Yes, we are being okay. It is surprising that they haven't detected the ship yet." Jumba said.

"Let's keep it that way! I'm going back in!" Andre said.

"Me too!" Victoria said.

They then returned to the battlefield. It seemed as if they where gaining the advantage. Lilo and Stitch where laying the smack down with their keyblades. Other enemies were taken down due to the elemental attacks of Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Myrtle. Keoni's strategy was to dig underground and attack his enemies from behind. Kioko's attacks were so devastating that he only needed one energy blast for each group of enemies.

"Yeah, where going to make it!" Andre said.

Then the unexpected happened. The sky grew dark, and a dimensional portal appeared. A large beam of energy shot from the portal and slammed into the ground, blinding everybody. When the light cleared, everybody gasped in horror.

"Oh, jeez no!" Andre said.

The Grave Virus Beast stood before them in all of its terrifying glory. It looks a lot like a gigantic evil dog. It roared a battle cry so hard that the ground shook. Andre could also distinguish XANA's symbol on his forehead.

"XANA is controlling this super virus!" Andre said.

"How will we defeat it?" Elena shouted in fear.

"The same way we defeated the Life Virus! By fighting it!" Andre said.

And so the gang attacked the Virus Beast, but every attack that they launched didn't do a thing. It only angered the beast even more. It swiped with its gigantic claw, just barely missing anybody. Then it opened its mouth and breathed a fire breath, another fire breath that was aqua elemental, a third one that was electrical, and a final one that was wood elemental. (I'm pulling this out form the final battle of Megaman Battle Network 2. Sorry if it is not realistic.) Luckily, everybody escaped unharmed.

"This isn't working!" Andre shouted after the attacks.

"We have to try more powerful team attacks! Girls, get over here!" Lilo shouted.

"Me and Kioko will cover you!" Andre said.

All the girls formed into a circle and grabbed hands. Then they started charging their elemental abilities while concentrating. This puzzled Jumba, who was viewing the battle from a visual link in the ship.

"What are little girls doing?" Jumba asked.

Andre and Kioko were battling the Virus Beast. Kioko was blasting the beast at maximum power, and it seems to be doing some damage. Then Andre decided to get fancy.

"Kioko, let me have a piece of him!" Andre said.

"You have an attack that is strong enough to damage it!" Kioko said in a "You are not strong enough" fashion.

"Just get out of the way! Number ball! Chip data in! Attack enhancers! Double point and Attack+30! Chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

Five Number Balls then materialized in front of Andre, and flew at the Grave Virus Beast at a very high speed. They slammed into its face, exploding on contact. It seemed to do damage because the beast roared in pain.

"Next! Meteors! Chip data in! Download!" Andre said.

A rain of meteors fell from the sky and slammed on top of the Virus Beast, causing it to lose balance and fall on its side.

"Third! Justice One! Chip data in Download!" Andre said.

A giant white fist then fell from the sky and slammed into the Virus Beast's torso. This made the beast release a cry of agony.

"Now experience the power of the attack that destroyed Ralmar!" Andre shouted. This made Kioko's eyes go wide.

"He is actually going to pull off the attack!" Kioko thought surprised.

Andre then ran toward the Virus Beast, his sword glowing brighter by the second due to the charging of his ultimate attack. He jumped at the Grave Virus Beast and slammed his sword on top of it.

"NOW! OHANA UNLIMITED!" Andre shouted.

There was a gigantic explosion, followed by another roar from the Grave Virus Beast. Andre landed on the floor, but stumbled because he used most of his energy for that attack.

"It's not down yet!" Andre said.

"We still have to stall it until the kids charge up their attack." Kioko said.

"Time to put this to an end! Chaos Spear!" said an unknown voice.

All of a sudden, several Chaos Spears landed on the Virus Beast, knocking it down yet again. Andre and Kioko looked behind them and saw Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Sonic told me that you needed help." Shadow said.

"So, Sonic and my sister Millie sent you." Andre asked.

"Yes." Shadow answered.

Then they redirected their view to the girls, who seemed to be almost ready to launch their attack.

"Brace yourselves! This is going to be rough!" Lilo shouted out.

"ELEMENTAL EXPERIMENT EXPLOSION!" All the girls shouted.

All of what happened next happened simultaneously. Tree roots wrapped around the Virus Beasts legs, holding it down. Then a geyser of water, a stalagmite of ice, and a fountain of lava erupted under it, dealing severe damage. Next a gigantic lightning bolt fell from the sky and hit the beast head on, electrocuting it. Finally a beam of energy shot from the sky and vaporized the Grave Virus Beast. The girls then fainted afterward.

"They were able to destroy it, but now they are unconscious! We have to get them back to the hospital!" Andre said.

"Don't worry. I'll call for backup. Team Colonel and Team Protoman, move in." Shadow said through a walkie-talkie.

"Team Colonel and Team Protoman? They are here? In the real world?" Andre asked.

"Yes, thanks to the joint scientific efforts between Dr. Hikari, Professor X, a walrus from my world called Rotor and the one you call Jumba."

"Jumba is in this too!" Andre asked.

"How did you expect him to calm his cravings for creating illegal genetic experiments?" Shadow asked.

"You know about that?" Andre asked.

"All the high officials of all the dimensions know about it. Oh, by the way, I didn't want to do this but your sister threatened my life if I didn't." Shadow started.

"She has a message for me?" Andre asked.

"Yeah she wanted me to tell you, and I quote:" "I miss you a lot, and shave." Shadow said.

"That's it?" Andre asked.

"Oh and there is a rumor saying that she is getting a boyfriend?" Shadow informed.

"Who? Riku?" Andre asked.

"No, a boy whose called Koichi." Shadow answered.

"Okay." Andre said nervously. Then he heard a beeping from his Defender Blade.

_New Chip data acquired:_

_Gospel Fire_

_Gospel Aqua_

_Gospel Elec_

_Gospel Wood_

Soon everybody was back inside the hospital and is seemed like a gigantic good guy reunion. All the Netnavis that composed Team Colonel and Team Protoman were there, save Protoman and Megaman. The Netnavis present were as follows. Colonel.EXE, KnightMan.EXE, ShadowMan.EXE, TomahawkMan.EXE, NumberMan.EXE, ToadMan.EXE, MagnetMan.EXE, GyroMan.EXE, NapalMan.EXE, SearchMan.EXE, and Meddy.EXE. (Their net operators were with them as well, but it would take too long to mention all of them.) Everybody was talking and discussing about the attacks dealt by the Dark Alliance and how they were going to counter. Andre and the Lilo and Stitch gang went back upstairs to Angel's hospital room. When they got there they saw her happily feeding her daughter. Andre was the first to speak.

"Congratulations for your new daughter." Andre said.

"Thank you, for the thanks and for saving our lives" Angel said.

"Your welcome." Victoria said.

"So what will you call the baby?" Lilo asked.

"I think that we will call her…Angelica" Angel said.

"That is a fine name of little offspring." Jumba said.

The Ohana was conversing with each other while Andre was walking around exploring the area. Then he heard what seemed like a ticking sound. He looked around, but found no clock. Afterward, he followed the ticking and discovered that it was coming from behind the nightstand. He moved the nightstand to the side to discover that there were three time bombs. Each one had five seconds until detonation!

Then all time seemed to slow down. Andre quickly grabbed the time bombs, started running at super speed, jumped over Angel's hospital bed, and jumped through the window, shattering the glass. Now Andre was in the middle of the air.

"I'm going to be dead meat most likely, but at least I gave Lilo, Victoria, and the others a second chance in life. I just hope that Lilo and Victoria's parents don't think less of me for leaving their children like this." Andre thought solemnly.

Andre closed his eyes, accepting his fate. As he started to fall, the numbers on the bombs showed 3…2…1…0.

Then everybody heard an ear-splitting explosion. The explosion was so close that it shook the foundation of the hospital. Everybody rushed out to see what was the matter. Then they saw Andre's scorched body on the floor, seemingly lifeless.

"Oh, my God!" Maui said.

"No! Its Mom and Dad all over again!" Victoria wailed.

Lilo ran up to Nani who picked her up. Lilo then started sobbing on Nani's shoulder.

"Nani, is he…" Lilo asked.

"I don't know, but I pray that he still is" Nani said.

"Everybody, step aside! Medical team!" Meddy the Netnavi shouted.

Everybody got out of the way and the main doctor checked Andre.

"In all of my years I have never seen anything like this. He still has a pulse! Let's get him inside!" The doctor said.

The medical assistants put Andre on a stretcher and took him into the hospital where he was sent to intensive care, but things were not going well. Lilo and the gang were in the waiting room. This is where Jumba was struck by an idea that was pure genius.

"I have an idea to save Older Boy!" Jumba said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"It is a scientific breakthrough. It is a very dangerous process but it is the only way. My idea is to infuse Older boy with experiment DNA and at the same time with robotic Nanites in order to enhance recovery. The only problem is that he would no longer be completely human.

"So he would be a human, a robot, and a cousin at the same time." Lilo asked.

"Yes, according to my calculations Andre would become a Human/Experiment/Netnavi hybrid. I must consult with other genius scientists to gain permission to initiate procedure." Jumba said.

Jumba gained permission and initiated the procedure the next day. The operation took the whole day and night. The Ohana and their friends waited in the waiting room to show their support, but after a while most of them left. The only ones left were the immediate Ohana and surprisingly, Lara.

"Lara, why don't you go to the hotel with Ellen? You look very tired." Nani asked.

"I am, but I don't want to leave him. He has been so kind to us. I just want to make sure that he is all right." Lara said.

"I'll tell you when he recovers." Nani said.

"It's not that. Ever since I saw him save me and my friends, with your help of course, I had this nice feeling when he was around. Now that he is near death, this nice feeling turned into a sort of pain." Lara confessed.

"Lara, if I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him." Nani said.

"Yeah, maybe I do. But I don't know if that's the case yet, but nevertheless, he is caring." Lara said while blushing.

"Yeah, he is." Nani answered.

Just then Jumba exited the Operating Room.

"What is his status." Experiment 100 asked.

"He has fully recovered and all vital signs are stable, but he will be sleeping for three weeks, in order for the nanites to initiate and for him to gain his Experiment and Netnavi enhancements. All we can do now is wait." Jumba said. "I shall watch over him for the night."

"Okay. Lara, why don't you spend the night at my house. It's very late." Nani suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will." Lara said.

**End of chapter 12**


	13. New Abilities and Planetary escape

**Xoverguy:** Man, I was bummed when I discovered that my hit counters where deleted due to the recent power outage in the server, but there is some good news, I still remembered and calculated the hits from my most recent stories. Here are the statistics: The Defender Volume 1 has about 1500+ hits, The Defender Volume 2 has about 1100+ hits, and finally, The Question has about 200+ in itself! Cool huh? Now on with the show!

**Note: **If you want to know the names of the operators of the NetNavis that appeared in the last chapter. Email me and I will give them to you. (Well, you could always check out a player's guide of Megaman Battle Network 5.)

**Chapter 13**

**New abilities and planetary escape**

Andre woke up and found himself on a hospital bed. He was a little disoriented but quickly shook it off. He looked outside the window, where he could see the sun rising, so he presumed that it was morning. He was brought out of his mental investigation when he heard a small, childlike voice.

"Want sandwich? Peanut butter and jelly." The voice said.

Andre turned around and saw little Angelica, who was holding up a PB&J sandwich.

"Thanks Angelica." Andre said as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"So, Angelica walks, talks, and makes sandwiches, good." Andre said.

But then he processed what he saw and the discovery made him choke on his sandwich.

"CHOKE, COUGH, COUGH, HACK, WEEESE! WHAT! ANGELICA CAN WALK AND TALK! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?" Said Andre as he remembered what happened.

"For approximately three weeks." Angel's voice said.

"Three weeks…Okay, but still that's not enough time for an experiment child to learn how to walk and talk." Andre said.

"We discovered that Angelica was blessed with fast learning abilities." Stan said while joining Angel in the room.

"Wait a minute. I remember blowing up with the time bombs! I thought I would have joined Lilo and Victoria's parents by now! How did I survive?" Andre asked.

"You have Jumba to thank for that. He did an operation that saved your life, only now you are a little…different." Stan said.

"Different, how different. I look the way I normally do. I even have a three week beard!" Andre said.

"I think that it is best if Jumba tell you. I'll call him and the others" Angel said as she left for a phone.

"Uncle okay?" Angelica asked.

"Yes Angelica. Uncle is okay…at least for now." Andre answered.

**Later in the afternoon:**

Lilo and the other girls were just dismissed from school and currently in the hallway.

"Finally! Andre is better and we can see him!" Lilo said.

"Now the ohana will be complete again!" Myrtle said.

"YEAH!" Elena said as she brought her hands together in a single hard clap.

Then all of a sudden, all the metal locker doors burst out of their locks and flung wide open, still hanging on their hinges normally. The other girls were in near shock. Lilo then spoke.

"Elena, you have to learn to control you electric magnetism." She said.

"Oops, sorry." Elena said while blushing due to embarrassment.

"Let's get out of here before somebody notices." Yuki said.

Then they all ran off to meet Keoni and go to the hospital to see Andre.

**Later in the hospital:**

Everybody was now present at the hospital.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Lara said while hugging Andre.

"Thanks, but your suffocating me!" Andre gasped.

"Oh sorry." She said as she let go.

"So Jumba, what's so different about me?" Andre asked.

"I am very glad you asked. You are still mostly human, but you now have Experiment DNA, and Nanites now compose a portion of your cellular structure." Jumba said.

"Meaning…" Andre asked.

"You are now a Human/Experiment/Netnavi hybrid." Jumba said.

"Okay…Do I gain any special abilities due to this?" Andre asked.

"Ah yes! You indeed have many new abilities and powers! Here is a list of all of them. I made this list while analyzing your changes. I shall read them to you." Jumba said.

"Okay, now to reveal Older Boy's new abilities. He now has three styles:

_Human Style:_ Older boy looks as he does normally, but now has enhanced physical strength and is more impervious to damage than he was. He also has minimal dominance over fire, water, electricity, and wood power. He can also use battle chips in this form, but he must have his Defender Blade with him in order to activate them

_Experiment Style:_ He looks mostly normal, but the only difference is that he now has a large Sonic the hedgehog-like haircut. His abilities in this style are as follows: He can attack by shooting spikes and needles at the enemy. He can also change his DNA to alter his elemental style, so in this form, he has complete dominance over fire, water, electricity, and wood power. The only drawback to this is that he needs to be of a certain element in order to use the power (Ex. Andre must be a fire element in order to use fire to its max potential.)

_Netnavi Style:_ This is where the nanites influence greatly. Older boy can now morph his arms at will, turning them into battle chip attack weapons. Another thing is that he can activate battle chips by thought without the need of the Defender Blade, therefore eliminating the time between command and action, thus becoming faster to the attack.

_Abilities and notes applicable to all styles:_ Older boy can quickly regenerate from injuries with the help of the nanites. He also has the ability to resist any known and unknown poison he is exposed to and create an antidote to counter it. These antidotes can be used to cure others as well via extraction from the bloodstream. Older boy will still need to eat and sleep to survive due to the fact that these are the power source of the nanites, which now regulate everything in his body. In other words, if the nanites cease to function, older boy dies. The good news is that, when necessary, older boy can go without food or sleep for very long periods, although exact time is still to be determined.

With all this, Jumba finished.

"Wow, so those are all my abilities." Andre said.

"That is correct." Jumba said.

"Jumba! The Dark Alliance just attacked the Galactic Federation!" Pleakley screamed while running into the room.

"No, we have to go help them! But who will stay to protect Kuwai?" Andre asked.

"Don't worry. We will keep things okay here." Colonel said.

"Very well! We must go now if we want to have chance to save Galactic Federation.

"How will we get there? We don't have enough ships!" Andre said.

"You remember the gummi blocks?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah." Andre answered.

"We located them and made gummi ships for the different groups. They are fully prepared. We must hurry!" Jumba said.

So Andre, Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle, Keoni, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Victoria, Veronica, Maui, Nani, David, Pleakley, and Knight (Experiment 100) said goodbye to the others and ran over to where Jumba's, Kioko's and the gummi ships were. Every group was entering their respective ship while Andre and Kioko were watching to see if any enemies suddenly appeared. After everybody entered their respective group ship, Andre went outside to check if everything was in order. That's when he saw a laser blast fly by him. He turned around to discover that they were being attacked XANA's monsters, heartless and viruses. Andre made a mad dash to his ship, (Which he called the Andromeda, entered, and closed the entrance hatch.

"Nani! Get us out of here!" Andre shouted.

So the five ships (Andre's, Lilo's (She called hers the Lilotron), Myrtle's, Jumba's, and Kioko's) broke through the atmosphere. Then they discovered that there was an enemy fleet chasing them. With Andre in his ship are Nani, Pleakley, and Knight.

"Oh, Dang! There is an enemy fleet coming behind us and they're trying to cut us off!" Andre said.

"Why don't you outrun them? Jumba said this thing was fast!" Pleakley said.

"Why did Pleakley have to be here? Oh, well, everything will be all right when we activate the warp drive. Besides, they are still far away." Andre said.

The fleet of five ships was doing their best to ward off the enemy attackers.

"This is where the fun begins." Andre said.

"When can we activate the warp drive?" Knight asked.

"That can't be done until Jumba transmits the coordinates for Turo to our whole fleet." Andre said.

"Are you serious? The enemy is right behind us!" Pleakley said.

"Using a warp drive is dangerous, Pleakley! Without precise calculations, we could easily slam into a star or planet, thus destroying ourselves and giving the Dark Alliance a reason to celebrate!" Andre said while getting angry.

Then a button starts beeping.

"Why is that button flashing?" Pleakley asked.

"Pleakley, will you please SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND LET ME AND NANI DRIVE! Jumba did it! Hit the warp drive Nani!" Andre said.

Nani activated the warp drive and then soon the whole fleet blasted into warp speed, leaving the enemy fleet behind.

"WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Pleakley shouted.

"GALACTIC FEDERATION, HERE WE COME!" Andre shouted.

**End of chapter 13**

Sorry if it was short, but I lost internet connection for most of this week and I am doing this chapter in a public area, so I had to hurry. One question: Am I making my stories understandable enough for your enjoyment. Please review me and answer this question. If I am not, I will try to make my future stories and chapters more understandable.


	14. Fluff and more fluff

**Melanie:** Due to the overwhelming time limitations that our grandfather Andre (Xoverguy) has to endure, He has made many cuts to this story. So now there will be only about four or a little more chapters left before finishing.

**Milia: **The good news is that Andre is making a new theme song for this story. Another bit of info is if Andre finishes this story before Christmas, he will make a Christmas related side-story to the Defender. Now, on with this fluffy chapter!

**Chapter 14 **

**Fluff and more fluff**

It was the middle of the night and Nani was sleeping in the dorm section of the gummi ship. She then decided to get up for a glass of water. She was going to the kitchen until she discovered that the simulation room was activated. She checks it out to discover that Andre was in a simulation, and that the danger level was set to lifelike danger!

Nani looked inside the window to see Andre fighting a gigantic foe known as Onslaught (Final boss from Marvel vs. Capcom. Man I hate that guy.) Nani checked the simulation controls, but they were locked. The only thing she could access was the energy bars of the two combatants. Onslaught had a full bar while Andre had little more than half.

**Battle POV**

"Witness the might of Onslaught unleashed!" Onslaught shouted.

"Oh, put a sock in it and fight!" Andre said.

Onslaught responded by slashing a gigantic claw toward him.

"Style change! Netnavi Style!" Andre shouted, then he disappeared.

"Where is he?" Onslaught asked.

"Right here! Style change! Experiment Style! Fire Type!" Andre said.

He appeared right in front of Onslaught's face.

"Pyro Pirouette!" Andre shouted.

The attack hit full force.

"Aqua type! Aqua orb!" Andre shouted as he flung two aqua orbs at Onslaught. These also hit the mark.

"Electric type! Static storm!" Andre shouted as he called down a rain of thunder.

"Enough!" Onslaught shouted as he shot an energy beam toward the ground. The beam hit the ground just beside Andre and exploded in a pillar of energy, catching him off guard.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Andre said as he flew threw the sky and then hit the rock ground. He seemed unconscious.

"I am the greatest being in the universe!" Onslaught said.

"Guess again! Netnavi style! Program advance! PUDGE RAINBOW!" Andre shouted.

The Pudge-like attack hit Onslaught head on. When the light cleared, he was gone, and Professor Xavier was lying on the floor.

"Mission Complete. Terminate simulation." Andre said.

_"Simulation Terminated"_

Andre came out of the simulator to discover Nani was staring at him awestricken.

"How did you do that? That was incredible!" Nani said.

"It's because of my new abilities." Andre said.

"I wish I had those kind of abilities." Nani said.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"To protect Lilo. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything you have done for us Andre, but I wish I could protect her myself; but I only know how to use a ninja staff and plasma machine gun. How can I use that against dangerous enemies like that Ralmar that you defeated months ago with Stitch." Nani said.

"Nani, you have already done too much. You took care of Lilo after your parents died. You tried your best to hold the family together until Stitch and the others got here, and you got a stable job. Your parents would be very proud of you, and make no mistake, so am I." Andre said.

This brought a shine of happiness into Nani's eyes. Then she hugged Andre.

"Thank you…Daddy." She said.

"Anytime Nani, anytime." Andre said.

**In the Lilotron:**

Lilo and Stitch were talking to each other in a section of the ship.

"Does Lilo wish to fight bad guys? Lilo can stay here if she wants." Stitch said.

"Why would you ask that? We have to protect the Galactic Federation." Lilo said.

"Because…I'm afraid." Stitch said.

"What? Why?" Lilo asked.

"Because Meega don't want you to be hurt." Stitch said.

"I'm a tough girl. I can handle this." Lilo said.

"Meega believe you, but I not sure if I can handle this." Stitch said.

"Why?" Lilo asked.

"Everybody says that Experiment 626, me, is indestructible, but I say now that I am not indestructible." Stitch said.

"Why do you say that?" Lilo asked.

"Because if you get hurt, it would hurt meega inside so very badly. I care about you a lot Lilo. You are who made me good. You are my best friend. I don't want to lose you, but now I'm not sure if I can protect you!" Stitch said now sobbing. Lilo put her hand on his shoulder.

"Then we will just have to protect each other." Lilo said.

"Thank you, Lilo" Stitch said feeling reassured.

**In Myrtle's ship:**

"So you sure you and Gigi can pull this off?" Keoni asked over the visual screen. (Keoni is in Jumba's ship.)

"Keoni, you don't have to worry so much. You'll be there too helping us out." Myrtle said.

"Okay. We'd better get some sleep. We have a big battle tomorrow." Keoni said.

"Okay, goodnight." Myrtle said.

She went to the dorm room where Yuki, Teresa, and Elena where sleeping and got into her bed. Then she started thinking.

"He really cares about me, he is just too shy or afraid to show it. Kind of cute in a way, since to me it is as obvious as daylight, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Oh, well. Sooner or later he will admit it. For now we should focus on gaining our strength for tomorrow." Myrtle thought, then she soon fell asleep.

**End of chapter 14**


	15. The Attack Begins Kurt Zida Appears!

Okay! Chapter 13 here! Go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurt Zida. He is an enemy in the game Kingdom Hearts, which belongs to Disney and Squaresoft. I don't own anything else either, except the defender blade.

**Special thanks to Serpro15:** For giving me ideas for the name and attacks of Knight.

**Chapter 15**

**The Attack begins. Kurt Zida appears!**

The ships where now approaching the planet of Turo. Andre was on the computer making some final preparations for the battle when Jumba appeared.

"Hey Jumba, what's up?" Andre asked.

"I am here to tell you something that is very important." Jumba said.

"Spill." Andre said.

"That there is a limit to your battle chip wielding abilities. Let me explain. The nanites created what seems to be a micro hard drive inside your brain. Don't worry, it's actually beneficial. Besides helping you become more intelligent, that is the hard drive that enables you to use battle chip data.

"Yeah, so?" Andre asked.

"The warning is this. Every time you use a battle chip, even if you use one repeatedly, It takes up space in the hard drive equal to its Mega-byte count, and that data is not dumped until the next half-hour period. You must not go over the limit of 1000 MB of chip data. If you do, the hard drive will shut down for 30 minutes, disabling your netnavi and battle chip abilities for said time. I can raise the limit, but since we needed to leave so quickly I couldn't make modifications." Jumba explained.

"Okay, anything else?"

"There is a way to bypass this, but it will not always be accessible. There is a section of this hard drive that acts like Random Access Memory (RAM) in a sense that you can store raw chip data that hasn't been processed yet. When you used the battle chips from this special section it does not count against your Mega-byte quota, but the raw chip data that you use will be gone forever." Jumba explained.

"Okay, so I should be careful using chips from RAM." Andre asked.

"That is correct." Jumba said.

"But what is the difference between raw chip data and normal chip data?" Andre asked.

"Raw chip data is data taken directly from the Internet or any form of computer storage, like a CD, Hard drive, etc. which hasn't been processed into a battle chip. Only raw chip data can be stored in your RAM. Normal chip data is data that has been processed into a battle chip or passed through a PET (Personal Terminal) or in your case, passed through your mental computer hard drive. This CANNOT be used by RAM." Jumba continued explaining.

"Okay, I got the important stuff. How much memory do I have in RAM?" Andre asked.

"So far, only 128 Mega-bytes. Like I said earlier, when I get the time I will upgrade it. Here, I am sending chip data directly to your ship's computer. You should download it into your RAM." Jumba said.

"Okay." Andre said. "Hey how was everybody while I was down?"

"The whole ohana was training intensively and now have almost perfect dominance over their abilities, but none trained nearly as hard as little girl Lilo did. She spent all of the three weeks training, only stopping for school, homework, food, and rest. Due to this she now has 5/6 of 626 abilities. She can now lift 2,500 times her own weight. If she goes through fire, she will only receive a mere burn like a sunburn. If she is hit by a bullet, she will feel a considerable amount of pain, but never dangerous, and the bullet will never penetrate into her body, preventing any other injuries. Jumba said.

"All right, that's great! See ya, Jumba! I have to finish preparing!" Andre said.

He downloaded the chip data that Jumba sent him which where three Mega-cannons, with a MB value of 40 each.

"Okay, got them. Cool! I got a potential program advance waiting to be used!" Andre said.

Soon they arrived on Turo. They parked the ships on the outskirts of the city. When they came out they discovered that Eggman's Death Egg was floating in the upper atmosphere just above the city!

"Oh dang! We have to take that down!" Andre said.

"I could just blast it from here." Kioko said.

"That is not being good idea. All captured experiments are on that space station." Jumba said.

"Then we better save them too. David and Pleakley stay and watch the ships. Come on, Let's go!" Andre shouted.

"Everybody cheered. Then Myrtle fused with Gigi and transformed into her fusion form. While Yuki, Teresa, and Elena did the same, transforming into Yurena. Then everybody ran toward the city.

They were making good progress until suddenly, many stone pillars erupted in a circle form around them. When the circle was formed it created an invisible barrier. The circle they were trapped in had a 1000-meter diameter. Then, out of nowhere, Kurt Zida fell from the sky and landed on the ground in an attack position.

"Eww! That thing is creepy! Let's get rid of him Yurena!" Myrlte said.

"Yeah!" Yurena said and they and the other kids except Lilo charged him.

"Wait! Stop! There is a dangerous problem!" Andre said, but it was too late.

Kurt Zida charged an attack that made a flash and crated two orbs in two of his six hands. When this happened, Yurena and Myrtle instantly de-fused and lost their experiment abilities. Andre lost all of his abilities. The only ones surprisingly unaffected were Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Maui, and Knight and Kioko.

"This Heartless can lock down our abilities temporarily! Destroy the orbs to recover them!" Andre warned.

"Okay, Stitch, Let's go!" Lilo said.

So they attack. Lilo and Stitch attacked the right orb with their Keyblades while Nani and Maui attacked the left orb. Knight and Kioko were providing defense by blocking the gigantic sickle swords that Kurt Zida had in his upper hands. Soon they destroyed the orbs, making Kurt Zida fall backwards in a defenseless position. Everybody regained his or her abilities.

"Okay! He's mine!" Andre said.

"Wait, let us show you what we learned these last three weeks!" Lilo said.

"Huh! What are you talking about? This guy needs big attacks in order to be brought down!" Andre said.

"Trust us! We can do it!" Lilo said.

"Okay, I know you can." Andre said.

"Ohana, go!" Lilo said.

"ICE AND SLICE!" Myrtle said.

She froze Kurt Zida and gave him a devastating slice on his weak point, the head.

"GIANT STONE CRUSHER!" Keoni shouted.

Many stones fell from the sky, slamming right on top of Kurt, dealing massive damage.

"TORRID BONFIRE!" Teresa shouted.

Teresa makes a fiery explosion envelop the frozen Kurt Zida, promptly melting the ice and dealing severe burns.

"GEYSER EXPLOSION!" Lilo shouted.

Lilo makes a gigantic geyser appear under Kurt, blasting it into the air. It was then that Elena jumped into the air to do her attack.

"WRAP AND ZAP!" Elena shouted.

Elena wrapped her whip around Kurt Zida's long neck and slams him on the floor, causing a massive lighting bolt to land right on top of it, zapping it to a crisp.

"Our turn, DATA DESTRUCTION BEAM!" Victoria and Veronica shouted.

They shot a gigantic beam that hit Kurt head on. Sending it falling backward. Nani jumped into the air for the final attack.

"COLD SHADOW PLASMA KICK!" Nani shouted.

She slammed the plasma charged kick into Kurt Zida's face, making it go unconscious. Then it disappeared, and released the heart that it had imprisoned.

"Okay, the barriers are down, let's go!" Lilo said.

"Wait a minute! How did you do that! That was incredible!" Andre said.

"Intensive training." Nani said.

"What about Knight, Maui, and Kioko?" Andre asked.

"Knight doesn't have a super technique, Maui is learning his, Kioko doesn't need one, and Stitch didn't pull his out in this battle." Nani said.

"Okay, let's go." Andre said.

They got to the city, only to discover that it was deserted.

"I don't like this. There is nobody here." Andre said.

Then the unexpected happened. A super powerful energy blast hit very close to them, creating a flash of light. When the light cleared. Andre discovered that everybody was unconscious except Kioko and himself. He looked up and saw a horrifying sight. There was Bass, Experiment 627, who now seemed half experiment and half robot, a reconstructed Metal Sonic, and a little girl that looks exactly like Lilo, but she has an evil look and her muumuu is black with white leaf print marks. This is Evil Lilo in the flesh.

"Oh, Crud, dang, and blast! Kioko, get out of here and call for reinforcements!" Andre said and Kioko did so.

It was then when a purple colored ball with yellow dots around it fell right in front of Andre. His eyes widened.

"No! It's a bug bomb! It messes with computer programming! I have to get away from it!" Andre said.

But it was too late. The bomb blew up in front of him. Due to this, all the nanites in his body where shutting down due to program errors, which was in turn making him lose consciousness.

"I have failed." Andre said before he blacked out.

**In the Death Egg prison cells:**

Andre woke up to see that he and the others were trapped in a prison cell with the others. Kioko was nowhere to be found, since he escaped. All the kids and experiments had mechanical collars around their necks which prevented them from using their abilities. Their weapons were also gone. When Andre checked he discovered that he too had an anti-experiment collar and his Defender Blade was missing.

"Is everybody okay?" Andre asked.

"Yeah." Nani said.

"But how am I awake? I thought my nanites shut down. I should be dead." Andre asked.

"They said that the bug bomb you were hit with was designed to disable your netnavi abilities for a very long period of time." Nani said.

Andre heard this and looked around, then sighed.

"I'm sorry everybody. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was so eager to protect others; so eager to banish the Dark Alliance, that I didn't see that I was putting you all in danger. I am irresponsible and have poor judgement. I don't deserve to be called a father or the Defender." Andre said in a defeated tone.

"But if it weren't for you I wouldn't have considered Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena as anything more than friends. Now I consider them as part of the ohana.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you we would never have gained these awesome powers." Keoni said.

"If it weren't for you Kuwai would be destroyed by now." Victoria said.

"And if it weren't for you…we would never have met Maui, who has a link to our parents." Nani says with tears of happiness in her eyes.

All these compliments seemed to bring back the courage and strength that Andre had lost. He then stood up.

"Okay, thanks guys. Now we need to find a way to get out of here!" Andre said.

"Now that is the Andre I know!" Lilo said.

"The only problem is that we need a plan that does not require our powers." Andre said as he unconsciously knocked on the cell door.

Then suddenly, the cell door falls on top of him. He was able to get out from under the door with out any major injuries.

"Okay, that defies all the laws of physics. Who opened the door?" Andre asked.

"Angelica did." Said a familiar voice.

"Kioko!" everybody said.

"Yeah, and I called for the backup you needed.

"Uncle Andre!" Angelica squealed as she jumped and hugged him.

"She did this? But how?" Andre asked.

"We discovered that her primary function is to unlock locks and take down doors if necessary. She can also hack computers." Stan said.

Andre looks outside to see Stan and Angel, outfitted for battle, Rambo style. Beside them were Tails, in his walking mech, Ron Stoppable with his Lotus Blade, and Cloud Strife, with his oversized sword.

"Cool! Ok, here is what we have to do: We have to get rid of these collars, find our weapons, reactivate my netnavi abilities, then continue with the mission. We can still beat the Dark Alliance. Who is with me?"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

**Endo of chapter 15**


	16. Escape from the Death Egg!

Chapter 16 is here! I feel like I did better on this chapter compared to the last one. I hope you think it is better too.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only the Defender Blade.

**Chapter 16**

**Escape from the Death Egg!**

Everybody escaped from the prison cell and were running down the hall.

"So where are our weapons?" Andre asked.

"A few corridors down." Tails said.

"But hey, How did you get in here?" Andre asked.

"Jumba helped us find a way." Tails said.

"Careful! XANA's monsters are at the other side of that corridor." Said a familiar voice over Tails' communication device.

"Jeremy! Is that you?" Andre asked.

"Yeah! And I have a bit of help?." He said.

"Hey Andre!" Another voice said.

"WADE!" Andre shouted.

"Don't forget me" Yet another voice said.

"Rotor? How did you get here so fast?" Andre asked.

"We didn't. We are connected via the internet." Jeremy said.

"Here they come!" Tails said.

Four crabs came down the corridor. Tails immediately locked on and blasted two of them. Cloud sliced one in a perfect halves and Ron destroyed the last one with his Lotus blade.

"Your weapons are just beyond that door!" Wade said.

"Let's go!" Andre said.

The busted down the door only to find…

"Dr. Drakken!" Ron shouted.

"I surrender! I don't want to do this anymore!" Drakken said.

"What are you talking about?" Andre asked.

"I've discovered that when the Dark Alliance takes over this world they are going to get rid of me! Please get me out of here!" Drakken said.

"Okay, we will help you, but only if you tell us where our weapons are. You will also have to put a stop to your quest for world domination and do your time in prison." Andre said seriously

"Okay, I can do that. Here are your weapons. And I have the control to get those collars off you." Drakken said.

They soon found the weapons and everybody's collar was removed. They were about to leave when they heard someone behind them.

"I knew that you were never built for evil Drakken, so we have come to exterminate you!" The voice said.

"That voice! I know it! It's Lazerman!" Victoria said.

They turned around to see Lazerman with the other Darkloids: Shademan, Blizzardman, Cloudman and Cosmoman.

"That is not going to happen!" Andre said. "Everybody attack! Yuki! Go against Cloudman! Elena! You take Blizzardman! Cloud, take out Cosmoman! And Maui, Ron and I will deal with Lazerman and Shademan!" Andre commanded.

"Yuki ran toward Cloudman while dodging his Thunder ball attack, but she was taken by surprise and hit by one of them. This stunned her slightly but she shook it off only to discover another thunder ball heading for her!

"Yikes! Leaf shield!" she shouted.

A leaf shield materialized around her absorbing the blast. Then she started glowing and her wounds and weariness disappeared.

"What is this?" Cloudman asked.

"The leaf shield takes the energy from any attack against me and uses that energy to heal me! Now it's my turn!" Yuki said.

She pulled out her Grassland bow and arrows. She put one arrow on the bow and the arrow multiplied into many more. She pulled the string on the bow and fired.

"GRASSLAND VULCAN ARROW!" Yuki shouted.

The arrows pierced right through Cloudman and since it was a grass attack, the arrows did even more damage.

"_Cloudman Data Deleted."_ A computer voice said.

The only thing left of Cloudman was a data orb. Andre had an idea of what it was.

"Elena! Get that Data orb! It contains Cloudman's attack data!" He shouted.

Elena dodged Blizzardman's attack and grabbed the orb, which evaporated in her hands. She then immediately thought of a new attack.

"THUNDER BALL!" Elena shouted as she launched the attack toward Blizzardman.

KA-BAM-BOOM!

"_Blizzardman, Data Deleted."_

Cloud was fighting against Cosmoman. He was attacking with expert sword slashes, but Cosmoman kept on blocking his attack. Finally he got fed up.

"Now you have gotten me angry! Farewell!" Cloud said.

Cloud lifted into the air and started frying wildly around the room, surprising everybody except Andre. Then he quickly dived down and slashed Cosmoman with a triple Omnislash, which cut right through.

"NO! I GAIN MY POWERS FROM THE COSMOS! I AM INVINCIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cosmoman shouted.

"_Cosmoman, data deleted"_.

"Oh, Grow up!" Teresa responded to Cosmoman's shout.

Maui and Ron and Andre were preparing to attack Lazerman.

"Give up! You have no chance of deleting me!" Lazerman said.

"Let's show this dude what we can really do!" Andre said.

"Okay!" Maui and Ron said.

They charged at Lazerman, but when they were about to attack their weapons started glowing with blue energy.

"What is this power!" Lazerman shouted.

**(Cut to the Japanese ninja school)**

Yori was meditating when she suddenly opened her eyes. She ran over to where the sensei was located.

"Sensei! Did you fell the disturbance?"

"Yes, my child. This can only mean that the Lotus Guardian has found the other two. The Lotus Trio has united at last." The sensei said.

**(Back at the Death egg)**

_Lazerman, Data deleted._

Okay, I don't know how it happened, but we beat him." Andre said. "Alright Shademan, THIS IS IT!"

"Let us take care of him, Daddy!" Victoria and Veronica said simultaneously.

"Alright girls, have at him!" Andre answered.

Victoria and Veronica got into attack positions.

"You children are fools. NOISE CRUSH!" Shademan shouted.

But the two girls were ready for it.

"DOUBLE NOISE CRUSH!" Victoria and Veronica said simultaneously.

The combined attack of Victoria and Veronica broke through Shademan's and made him slam against the wall.

"HOW! HOW!" Shademan shouted.

"You seem to forget that we are also half-vampire types! Now for our final move! Let's fuse!" Victoria said.

"Right!" Veronica said.

Victoria and Veronica went into their fusion form. Then they pulled out their energy Mega-Cannons, which also fused.

"Ready…Fusion Giga-Cannon!" She shouted as she fired.

"This cannot be happening!" Shademan shouted.

There was a large explosion.

"_Shademan, Data Deleted."_

"Alright, we deleted the darkloids!" Andre said.

"Hey Andre! Catch this!" Tails said as he tossed something.

Andre caught the object, only to discover that it was a battle chip.

"A Bug Fix Battle chip! Thanks, Tails! Bug fix! Battle chip in! Download!" Andre said.

Then the Defender Blade fused into Andre's lower right arm. Andre could feel his Netnavi programming reinitializing.

"Great! I have my Netnavi abilities back!" Andre said.

"We better hurry! There are still other experiments to save!" Lilo said.

"I'll guide you to them!" Tails said.

Everybody left the room and were running down the seemingly endless labyrinth of corridors. Now Viruses, Heartless, and XANA's monsters were attacking relentlessly, but the gang responded with equal ruthlessness. Soon they got to the room. What they saw filled them with horror. The experiments were there, but they were all in robotic transformation chambers. What stunned them the most was that Lana was actually in the center chamber, and the transformation countdown was already initialized!

"We have to get them out of there! Quick! Try to break open the chambers!" Andre said.

Everybody started attacking the chambers, but the glasses were too thick and couldn't be broken.

"Everybody wait a minute! There is a control area over there! Maybe if I overload it with my electricity it could let them free!" Elena said.

"Good thinking!" Lilo complimented.

Elena walked toward the console.

"Everybody stand back. I might have to go into maximum power. I don't want anybody to get hurt." Elena said.

"Okay, everybody back off! To Lana and all experiments, this might hurt a little!" Andre warned.

Elena closed her eyes and started charging up her energy. While she did so you could see that her hair was glowing gold yellow and electricity was flowing over her now somewhat pale body.

"Her power! It's going off the charts! Right now her power is equivalent to half the power of a Chaos Emerald!" Tails shouted awestruck.

Then she raised her hands and shot her electric power at the console. Streams of electricity short circuited the console and destroyed most (But not all) of the electronic equipment in the area. Elena's hair and skin color turned back to normal and she fainted on the floor. The transformation chambers opened and released the captive experiments

"Elena, you okay!" Andre shouted as he and Lilo ran up to her.

"Did I do it?" Elena asked weakly.

"Yeah, you did. Get some rest. You deserve it. Ron, do you have any problem with carrying Elena for a while?" Andre asked.

"No problem, Andre! The Ron man is glad to help those in need!" Ron said.

"Andre!" A familiar voice called.

Andre turned to see Lana running toward him…without crutches!

"Hey Lana! You can walk without crutches now! That's great!" Andre said.

What happened next took Andre totally by surprise. Lana ran up to him, hugged him and pulled him close for a very deep lip lock (Kiss). Andre didn't know what to do in the situation, so he just stood there receiving the kiss. After about thirty seconds, Lana separated, slightly blushing but still bold.

"That is for coming to save me for the second time." Lana said.

"Well, you should know that I had help. And I didn't know you were here either." Andre said in a tone that reflected modesty mixed with severe nervousness. He was also blushing badly.

"But you came nonetheless. Only a person who truly cared for others would do that." Lana said.

"Well…then…thank you." Andre said nervously.

"Hey guys! We gotta go! There is an escape route waiting for us!" Tails said.

So everybody started running down the corridor. Andre caught up with Nani.

"I wonder, why did Lana did that?" Andre asked.

"Well…over the time she has been around you, it seems that she has come to like you." Nani said.

"Like me? As in like…LIKE me?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, maybe even more." Nani said.

"Dang, I wish I wasn't so dense." Andre said.

"Don't worry about it." Nani said.

They all reached what seemed to be metal platforms formed into a bridge. They were crossing it and almost completely passed until Metal Sonic started attacking.

"Get the others out of here! I'll take care of him!" Andre said.

"But…we can't leave you here!" Lana said.

"I'll make it back to you guys" Then Andre looked at Lana straight in the eyes. "I promise."

Lana nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. She then left with the others.

Metal Sonic was flying wildly and since the platforms where bridging a bottomless pit into the depths of the Death Egg, Andre didn't have much room to fight in. He was pinned down until he thought of something.

"Yes! Searchman! Navi Chip in! Download!" Andre shouted

Andre's right arm morphed into Searchman's scope gun. Then he focused on the crosshairs of the gun. When he saw that it was time, he fired five consecutive shots.

The shots were so accurate that they actually pierced through the weak points of Metal Sonic's armor, and destroyed most of its vital systems. Metal Sonic, not being able to function, fell into the deep chasm. That is when Andre heard a familiar and annoying voice. A video screen also appeared

"Excellent! You have used your experiment powers excellently! I knew you would be able to defeat that foe easily! Hamsterville seemed to applaud.

"Man, for some gerbil who claims he is a genius, you are extremely stupid." Andre said. "That was a Netnavi technique!"

"I AM A HAMSTER! AND I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN EXPERIMENTS AND NETNAVIS!" Hamsterville shouted.

"Yeah! You wish! You couldn't even make experiments yourself! You always had to hire Jumba, who is the true genius, because you are a gerbil, a very small one at that!"

"I AM HAMSTER, I TELL YOU! AND I AM A GENIUS!" Hamsterville said.

"Why do you call yourself a hamster? Bet you weren't gerbil enough for the evil gerbil club! Hey I'm hungry. I could use a gerbil sandwich! You look just perfect, and like I say, I eat anything!" Andre taunted while holding his laughter.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I SHALL TEACH YOU TO BE SHUTTING UP WHEN YOU SHOULD BE SUTTING UP!" Hamsterville shouted. "EGGMAN, ATTACK"

Eggman appeared in his Egg Viper, ready for combat. Andre was surprised, but not intimidated.

"Oh, Eggman fixed his flying machine! Oh well, bring it on!" Andre said as he morphed his two arms into cyber swords.

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Evil Lilo's true origins

**Milia: **We're finally back! Sorry for the delay, but grandpa (Xoverguy) didn't fell like writing these days. Another thing was that he was playing his new game called Sonic Heroes.

**Melanie: **Yeah, he bought it two or three weeks ago and he already completed the story modes of two of the teams. He is now playing the Team Chaotix story.

**Milia: **Yeah, and it's pretty difficult. Today he just finished the Mystic Mansion stage with that team.

**Melanie: **Man, I heard that that stage pissed him off. He took over 25 minutes in order to clear it!

**Milia: **That what surprises me! Despite him taking so long, the game still gave him a B ranking for the stage!

**Melanie: **Hey, searching a hostile mansion to turn off 60 flaming torches is not easy.

**Xoverguy: **Okay! Enough video game talk! Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Just for the record, I decided to eliminate the idea of the Lotus trio. Secondly, I need a name suggestion for Evil Lilo (Who will not be so evil.). I used Nala in my Christmas side story, but I think that I can do better. If I could receive help with the name I would be really thankful. Now on with the show!

**Chapter 17**

**Evil Lilo's true origins.**

"Okay, I'll take you on! I'll take only one minute!" Andre said.

"You will have to deal with me as well!" Hamsterville's voice said.

Andre turned around to find Hamsterville in one of Eggman's old machines. The Machine had a great resemblance to Eggman himself. (If you have played and completed the very old game of Sonic 2 you should know what I am talking about.)

"Okay, situation assessment. I am on one of two very wide metal bridges, which are spanning over a deep abyss eventually leading to the Death Egg energy core. I have two war machines gunning for me. One is floating over the abyss and the other is right behind me. If I try to attack Eggman, I could fall to my death. If I try to attack Hamsterville, he could blast me into the abyss; therefore the outcome would be the same. Situation analysis: this might take more than one minute" Andre said.

"Finally! We shall see the downfall of the so-called Defender!" Hamsterville taunted.

"Not while I am around!" A young voice said.

Suddenly, a few ice crystals shot at Hamsterville's machine, dealing minor damage when they hit.

"Who dare attack?" Eggman shouted.

"I did!" Myrtle said.

Myrtle landed right in front of Andre.

"Ah, Myrtle Edmonds. How do you do? Why don't you join me, like you always do, and together we shall crush this adversary." Hamsterville offered.

"I used to join you because I was jealous and heartless. I was also in pain, emotional pain. But Lilo, the girl you hate, helped me see the light and the error of my ways. Now we are friends, and that guy that you are about to fight is my friend too. I will not abandon a friend, so you can take your offer. I don't want it." Myrtle said.

"You shall pay for your insolence! I will crush you under the feet of this very large machine!" Hamsterville shouted.

"I like to see you try!" Myrtle said.

"Myrtle, are you sure that you are ready for this?" Andre asked.

"I can take him, if you take Eggman." Myrtle said.

"You got a deal" Andre said.

"Prepare to meet your demise!" Hamsterville said.

"That's it gerbil! Now it's personal!" Myrtle said.

Myrtle rushed at Hamsterville. Gigi then jumped out of nowhere toward Myrlte and a light flashed as they fused. Hamsterville shot a metal claw swipe at her, but she deflected it with a very hard ice shield.

"ICE AND SLICE!" Myrtle said.

She tapped an arm of the machine with her hand and it instantly froze. She did the same with the other. Then she pulled out her sword and sliced clean though the right arm then the left. Both arms fell into the abyss. She then focused on the legs, slicing them without freezing them. Then she does a high jump and slams her sword into the body of the machine. It starts to spark.

"NO I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS DEFEATED BY A LOWLY EARTH GIRL" Hamsterville shouted.

"Believe it, gerbil." Myrtle said.

Then the machine starts to explode she tries to get away but she then feels the floor disappear. She soon finds out she is over the abyss, but she is not falling. Then as soon as she left the floor, she felt it beneath her feet again. She looked behind her to see Andre, holding her.

"You need a little bit of help?" Andre asked.

"Great timing, thanks." Myrtle said.

They look at the other bridge, where Hamsterville's machine blew up. The bridge's supports then gave way and the flaming remains of the machine fell into the abyss.

"Do you think that he is…" Myrtle started.

"Nope, not by a long shot. Hamsterville is very resourceful." Andre said.

"Hello, it seems that you have forgotten about me." Eggman said.

Andre, without responding, activated the M-cannon chip data that he was waiting to use. Having been activated at the same time, the cannons started to fuse into one gigantic cannon. After this happened Andre fired, blasting a gigantic hole through the Egg Viper, and damaging it beyond repair.

"This cannot be!" Eggman said.

"Now you have seen some the power I can wield." Andre said.

"This isn't over! We will return!" Eggman said as he escaped in his flying machine and the Egg Viper fell into the void.

"Yeah, you do that! Well kick your butt again if you do!" Myrtle shouted in defiance.

"Dang, Myrtle, I didn't think you still had it in you." Andre said.

"I might have changed my ways, but I still got my attitude!" Myrtle said.

"We gotta get out of here. Something should have detected us by now." Andre warned.

"Right!" Myrtle answered as they started running.

They ran for five minutes around endless corridors, trying to find the exit, which was close, but confusing to find.

"Wait Andre, can't we rest for a while." Myrtle said somewhat breathless.

"I can slow down to a walk, but we can't stop." Andre said.

"Okay." Myrtle said.

They started walking, keeping their guard up just in case. They soon came to a large room that had many experimentation chambers.

"I don't like this. We haven't been attacked by any enemies." Myrtle said.

"This is probably a trap. So we better keep on moving." Andre said.

They continued the walk through the gigantic dome room. They were almost to the other side when something caught Myrtle's eye. There was one being inside one of the experimentation pods. What shocked her most was that the being looked exactly like Lilo!

"Andre, look at this!" Myrtle said.

Andre rushed to where Myrtle was. When he saw the being, he was surprised, but not astonished.

"Hey, that's the Lilo look-alike I saw earlier before they captured us! But what is she doing here?" Andre asked.

He checked the computer and accessed the files relevant to the Lilo Look-alike. What he read made his heard ache with pain. He turned on a communication device in order to contact Jumba.

"Jumba, where are you?" Andre asked.

"We are being in my ship. We have not lifted off." Jumba said.

"I think that you should hear this." Andre said.

Then he started reading.

"_The subject for this experiment was captured from the planet earth. She was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai., sworn enemies of the Dark Alliance. When captured, subject was genetically altered in order to become the ultimate experiment-human hybrid, while at the same time still looking completely human. Various attempts were made to train the subject in the ways of evil, but constant resistance from the subject's part forced the option of brainwashing and temporal memory wipe. This resulted in the subject's constant confusion when responding to orders, but no severe or permanent brain damage. Subject has many fighting incapabilities, although attack power is very high. Abilities and attacks not catalogued._

"Nani, is any of this true?" Andre asked.

"Everything, I did lose a sister, about a month before our parents died in their accident." Nani said now sobbing.

"Calm down. Maybe there is a way to restore her memory at least. Myrtle, you stand guard." Andre said.

"What are you going to do?" Myrtle asked.

"You'll soon see. Jack in! Andre, virtualization!" Andre shouted as he touched a USB port. He promptly disappeared in a flash of digital light. In five minutes a similar light flashed in front of the computer. When the light dissipated, there stood Andre.

"I activated the memory restoration and release mechanism. She should be free in less than 10 minutes, with her memory intact." He said.

They waited the ten minutes and then the chamber opened. Andre picked the girl up.

"Jumba, you think you can transport her to your ship?" Andre asked.

"Don't need to be asking." Jumba said. Shortly, the Lilo look-alike disappeared from Andre's arms. It was now when Myrtle discovered the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Myrtle asked.

"This is a trap. There is no security whatsoever anywhere." Andre said.

"You're not stupid, like the rest of your race. I'll give you that!" A voice said. Then Cyber-627 appeared out of nowhere.

"I knew it! What's the trap? Does it involve you turning Lilo's long lost sister against my friends and family?" Andre asked in a fighting stance.

"No, you restored her memory, therefore making her useless to us. That is another good reason for me to kill you!" Cyber-627 said.

"So that's why there was no security wherever we went. You wanted to fight me while I'm at full power!" Andre realized.

"Bingo, we have a winner! Oh, no we don't! "In order to win, you must fight me, to the death!" Cyber-627 said.

"Myrtle, transport out of here NOW!" Andre ordered.

"No way, you need all the help you can get. Second, I never back down." Myrtle said.

"It's your funeral. Don't say I didn't give you a chance young earthling." Cyber-627 said.

**Back at Jumba's ship:**

"There is no way. They are both going to die." Jumba said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lana said as she pick up something that Jumba was working on, along with several battle chips.

"What is friend of older girl doing! That is prototype Battle Chip Activator!" Jumba shouted.

"I will not stand by and do nothing. I will not stay here and watch them fight a possibly deadly battle. I'm going in." Lana said.

"No!" Jumba shouted.

"What is going on?" Nani shouted.

"Other older girl is transporting herself to where incredible battle will unfold." Jumba said.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! STOP HER!" Nani said.

"Too late, she is gone." Jumba said as they heard the transporter flash. It was now empty.

"Is this how much you care for Andre, Lana? You'd risk your own life to help him. No matter, I just hope you come back alive." Nani said.

**End of chapter 17**


	18. The Battle

Okay, here is chapter 18! The fight against Cyber-627 will finally begin! It won't be nearly as long as the battle in Volume one, but it will be very fast paced, so a lot of stuff will happen in a short time.

**Chapter 18**

**The battle**

**Note:** Italic's show when a character is thinking in the first person POV.

Andre and Myrtle prepare to engage in the deadly battle when they see a light flash. Andre looked behind him and saw Lana behind him.

"LANA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Andre asked.

"I'm here to help YOU!" Lana responded.

Right now Cyber-627 was on the floor laughing his head off.

"Oh this is rich! A mere human here to help the Defender! What can she do, slap me to death? This is so pathetic that it's funny!" Cyber-627 shouted laughing.

Andre saw the opportunity for initiative and took it. He charged 627 (I'll call him that for the rest of the battle.) He slashed with his sword, but it bounced right off, and 627 grabbed him by the throat.

"Trying to use my humor weakness against me, huh? Clever, but I was reprogrammed without that flaw!" 627 said. Then he punched Andre in the gut, sending him flying and making him slam into the metal wall.

"Que paso? (What happened?)" Andre said in Spanish while bewildered.

"I'll tell you what happened." 627 said as if he understood what Andre asked in Spanish. "I have a protective barrier surrounding me, which allows me to protect myself from damage, but it does not inhibit my ability to attack.

"Andre! Recovery 200! Battle chip in! Download!" Lana shouted.

Andre now felt the fatigue from the hit fade away. He then looked at Lana.

"You did that?" Andre asked.

"I told you that I could help." Lana said.

"Okay, then let's go!" Myrtle said.

Andre and Myrtle attacked 627 simultaneously, trying to break the barrier, but to no avail. All advances were repelled by the barrier and they always needed to retreat. This is when Jumba calls on the communicator.

"Older boy! I have made an analytical discovery about 627's barrier!" Jumba said.

"Tell me!" Andre ordered.

"There is a flaw in the energy distribution. The barrier can deflect attacks up to the 600 power level, but only if the energy orbs that power it remain intact. The energy orbs orbit around the barrier at a semi-quick speed, making it somewhat difficult to hit them. If you destroy one orb, the barrier will only be able to deflect attacks up to the 400 power level. If you destroy the next, it will only be able to sustain attacks up to the 200 power level. Be warned, that the power orbs regenerate. If you destroy only one, it will regenerate after five seconds; if you destroy two, they will regenerate after fifteen seconds, so it is imperative that you destroy the barrier during that time. Even if you break the barrier, if twenty seconds pass, the barrier will regenerate at full power with both orbs as well." Jumba explained.

"Thanks for the info! Myrtle, let's go!" Andre said.

Andre changed tactics and went into experiment form. He grew spiky quills on his arms while his hair formed into more quills. He then fired a stream of quills at 627, trying to get at the orbs, but he missed continuously. He started changing elements: Fire, water, wood, but the outcome was the same.

"Enough of this! Time to swat you flies! Omega Beam!" 627 shouted.

His cybernetic arm turned into a blasted that shot a gigantic, devastating beam. Andre was right in the center of the blast point.

"Oh, crap!" Andre shouted.

"Met Guard 3! Battle chip in! Download!" Lana shouted.

Andre, hearing this, instinctively raised his sword in a defensive position. His sword then morphed into a very hard shield. The Omega Beam hit the shield and was retuned back to 627 in the form of a very powerful shockwave. It slammed into the barrier at full force, creating an explosion. When the dust cleared, the barrier was still there, but the energy orbs were gone.

"Nice one, Defender. I should have seen that one coming." 627 said unfazed.

"ULTIMATE ICY CRYSTAL!" A voice shouted from behind 627.

627 turned around, but it was too late. A merciless barrage of medium sized ice crystals rained on his shield continuously, which shattered afterward.

"Andre, now!" Myrtle said.

"Yeah! Victoria, chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

Andre then performed an upward Defender Slash, sending 627 into the air. He jumped after him and started the Defender Slasher, landing blow after blow on 627, and then blasting him into the wall with a powerful energy beam which made him sink about a foot into the wall itself.

"Oh, it's on!" 627 said.

He exploded from his location on the wall and came in close and slashed Andre with his robot claw. This left Andre with very deep claw marks on his chest. He retaliated with a quill stab to 627's chest. 627 flinched but was otherwise unaffected. 627 then regenerated his shield.

"Those were just a few lucky hits! I highly doubt that you will be able to break through my shield again!" 627 mocked.

This got Andre thinking.

"Okay, those orbs are small and evasive. If I could just make something that could home in on them…wait, my electricity! If I can find the reverse polarity, my electric attacks will home in on the energy orbs protecting his shield! Let's see if it works." Andre thought.

Andre went into electric style and started charging up an electric ball of energy. He then released it. 627 saw it coming and jumped into the air, but at the last minute, the ball of electricity changed course and followed 627, specifically hitting one of the energy orbs, destroying them.

"What?" 627 shouted.

"All right!" Andre said as he charged and fired another electricity ball. This time the ball hit the second energy orb.

"I found your shields weakness!" Andre said.

Just then, a harsh wind started blowing out of nowhere. Immediately after this happened, 627 barrier went down. Andre looked back to where the wind came from and saw Myrtle.

"Did you do that?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I think that I can control wind too!" Myrtle said a little surprised.

This gave Andre an idea.

"Lana, leave battle chip activation to me for the time being! Myrtle, do you think that you can make a wind tornado here?" Andre asked.

"I can try my best!" Myrtle said.

"It's never going to happen!" 627 said as he rushed Andre, ready to lunge at him.

"I knew that you were going to do that!" Andre said as he instantly slashed 627 just before he lunged at him. 627 was stunned and paralyzed by the attack.

"What's happening to me?" 627 asked enraged.

"Simple, I countered you. Doing that doubles the attack power of the next attack battle chip I use, while leaving you open for my next attack. Now: Sea Seed! Chip Data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

A capsule appeared in Andre's left hand. He tossed it on the floor and it exploded, covering the entire area up to knee length in water.

"Now! Tornado, chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

A tornado virus appeared in front of Andre and started spinning its gigantic fan, creating a gigantic tornado.

"Myrtle, make the biggest tornado you can and combine it with the one I made!" Andre commanded.

"No Problem!" Myrtle said.

She created her own tornado. Both tornados combined and started sucking up all of the water in the area. Andre, Lana, and Myrtle were able to retreat to a safe distance, but 627 had no such luck, and was sucked inside the typhoon, roaring in anger.

"According to my calculations, with all the variables taken into account, the attack we unleashed is now 8 times more powerful than it normally was." Andre said.

"Eight times more powerful than normal? Wow!" Myrtle said.

"The tornados dissipated and the water has long since evaporated. 627 fell to the floor, severely battle scared; bleeding everywhere, but his eyes showed a crazed rage that would make your skin crawl.

"One way or the other, I destroy you all and have my revenge! I think that I will start by destroying the one that cares for you!" 627 said.

Andre's blood went cold when he heard this. He ran toward Lana, but 627 already fired an enhanced version of the Omega Beam at her. Andre got into the middle just in the nick of time and partially blocked the beam, but he received most of the damage. When the attack ended, he dropped his hands and turned around, only to discover Lana, lying limp on the floor, severely injured in various parts of her body. Andre's heart sank as he knelt down beside her.

"Lana! Are you okay?" Andre asked.

"Andre, if I don't make it…I wanted to say that…I love you." Lana said before she lost consciousness.

"Lana, No!" Andre shouted in anguish.

"These…emotions are so disgusting!" 627 said as he blasted another Omega beam at them. The blast never seemed to connect, but when the light cleared, Andre saw Myrtle, blocking off the attack with her gigantic ice shield. She promptly fainted afterward, clearly exhausted or severely injured.

"Myrtle…how can you do this 627?" Andre asked in horror.

627 teleports in front of Andre and uses his cybernetic right arm to grab him by the throat. He then slams him into the wall and holds him there.

"Don't you see yet? Your will to protect others! The emotions you feel for others: caring, compassion, **_love_** above all others! This are the kind of moronic feelings that make you as weak as your species is!" 627 explained while throwing Andre toward the other side of the wall. Andre yelped in pain as back connected hard into the steel wall, creating new wounds. He then fell on the floor. He tried to get up, but he felt 627 foot holding him down on the floor with incredible force compared to 627's size.

"I, unlike you, was programmed without such a hindrance. The laughing flaw was only a programming fluke, something that was easily remedied. Now my sole purpose is to completely eliminate anybody who dare oppose me, and take pleasure in it!"

Andre just laid there. "Was this it? Was this the way it was going to end? No…if it does, 627 will go on a killing spree and nobody will be able to stop him. This has to end now, but I'm just too weak." Andre thought. It was then that a loudspeaker activated and many familiar voices came out loud and clear.

"Daddy, don't give up!" Lilo's voice shouted.

"What? L-Lilo?" Andre asked weakly.

"Yeah daddy, fight him and beat him!" Victoria said.

"We're behind you every step of the way!" Veronica said.

"YEAH!" Yuki, Teresa and, Elena said.

"It's my family; they've come to cheer me on." Andre said as he felt new strength start surging through his body.

"Andre, I want to tell you that, on behalf of me and all of the parents of the kids, you have changed all of our lives for the better! Don't let this…abomination destroy everything that you have worked so hard with us for!" Nani commanded.

Then he heard a voice coming from where Lana was positioned.

"I have only known you for less than a few weeks, but now I feel like I have known you all of my life. I know you can win this, believe in yourself, everybody's future depends on this fight being won." Lana weakly said.

Now Andre had sufficient strength to try to struggle against 627's imprisoning hold. Then he heard a voice that was, oh, too familiar to him.

"Andre! This is your sister talking! You remember back at home when you used to talk about protecting me? Well, now you need to protect me more than ever! Show me you can do it! I want to see what my brother is really made of!" Millie shouted over the loudspeaker.

That tore it. With this message came a complete resurgence of strength to the body of Andre.

"627, you're wrong! These emotions that I feel indeed give me strength!" Andre shouted as he threw 627 off of him.

"How can this be? How can one find strength in weakness?" 627 asked in awe mixed with rage.

"Such is the ability of the human!" Andre shouted as he unleashed a devastating Defender Slash on 627, sending him into the air. Andre teleported in front of him and unleashed a seemingly endless Defender Slasher attack, then smacked him into the ground.

"Now witness the power of my emotions! PUDGE RAINBOW!" Andre shouted as he unleashed his ultimate technique.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 627 shouted.

Then the largest explosion that Andre ever created covered the whole area. Lana and Myrtle were miraculously protected by two barrier shields that Andre activated around their unconscious bodies. The blast was so intense and the impact so extreme that it actually overloaded the Death Egg main core, sending it to the verge of meltdown, this still unknown to Andre or the others. When the light from the energy dissipated, you could see 627's charred body on the floor beside a gigantic burned hole that eventually leads to the Death Egg Core. 627 regained consciousness to see Andre holding twin long blades at his throat.

"How can this be?" 627 asked weakly. "I am the superior; an experiment, enhanced by cybernetics. I cannot have been defeated by a lowly human hybrid, and yet, I was. How?" 627 asked.

"I'll tell you how. I have my family. They are what drive me to do what I do." Andre said then sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but unfortunately, unlike the other experiments, you truly are an abomination."

Andre raised his sword to deal the finishing blow, but stopped when he saw 627 seem to gasp for air. Then 627 started gagging, struggling for breath, but to no avail. He then let out his last breath and closed those evil, sadistic eyes. Andre knelt down and checked his pulse.

"627 is dead! But how? Initiate bio-scan!" Andre commanded his sword.

The sword scanned 627's lifeless body, and showed the diagnostic data.

"So his lungs we're cybernetic, and malfunctioned due to the damage from the Pudge Rainbow. He had a flaw after all. I just glad I didn't have to deal the final blow." Andre said.

Then Andre's sword started glowing and showed something on its display.

"_Chip Data Acquired"_

_Omega Beam_

Andre smiled at the notice, but then he heard a series of explosions both far and near from his position.

"Older boy, you must hurry and escape! The Death Egg Core is going critical!" Jumba shouted over the loudspeaker before the communication was interrupted. Andre then ran toward Lana and Myrtle. Myrtle had de-fused from Gigi, but was gaining consciousness.

"Ow, that hurt like…a lot. My body is still aching badly." Myrtle said.

"You think you and Gigi can hang on to me while I am running?" Andre asked.

"I think so, but why?" Myrtle asked.

"The whole place is going to blow up and we have to get out of here!" Andre said. This snapped Myrtle to full attention.

Andre looked at Lana._ "Blast! Lana is still badly injured! I can't use a recovery chip because I'm on the border of my Mega-byte limit! I had to use 800 MB in order to activate the chips for Pudge Rainbow!"_ Andre came out of thought and picked Lana up into his arms. Myrtle picked up Gigi and jumped on his back, lightly hanging on his neck.

"Hold on! I'm going into super-speed overdrive!" Andre warned.

Andre blasted out of the chamber and into the corridors, blasting away any small fry enemy they met. He soon saw a light at the end of a corridor. Knowing where it led, he blasted toward it and jumped through the opening. They were now in the middle of the sky.

"Andre!" Myrtle said.

"Trust me! RISE GUMMI SHIP ANDROMEDA!"

Then, from right under them, Andre's gummi ship appeared and the cockpit opened, closing after catching them.

"Okay, full throttle! Hit it!" Andre said after he carefully strapped seat belts on Lana and Myrtle, who was holding Gigi. "Full power to all four Firaga-G's and both Holy-G's!

They were about five miles away when the Death Egg went up in an explosion, but a shockwave was rapidly heading toward them. Andre noticed this.

"Oh, not today! Transformation gummi Activate! Transform into Andromeda 2!"

The gummi ship was covered by a blanket of light and then transformed into its battle form.

"All Right! Full power to all Flare and Holy-G's!" Andre shouted. Then they blasted ahead, narrowly outrunning the shockwave.

Later, after escaping the danger, Andre was flying to the coordinates in which a Galactic Federation secret base was located. This is where everybody else escaped to. A beeping sound alerted him that they were close.

"Okay, hang on everybody! We're coming in for a landing!" Andre warned.

They made a somewhat rough landing into the docking bay and the system powered down. Some Galactic Federation Raptor guards were securing the perimeter when Andre suddenly opened the ship door, carrying a limp Lana in his arms and Myrtle on his back.

"I need a doctor here!" Andre shouted frantically.

"You, get those two to the infirmary STAT!" A raptor guard said to another guard. "You, alert the medical team that we are bringing in wounded!"

"I have to go make sure that Lana is all right!" Andre said when he suddenly was about to fall, but Nani and Kioko held him up.

"Whoa! Slow down there! You have yourself to worry about for now!" Kioko warned.

Then Andre remembered that he too was badly injured from the fight. He tried to say something, but Nani stopped him.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Lana will be okay, but right now we need to get you patched up so you can rest!" Nani said trying to talk some sense into him.

Hearing this Andre decided to rest. Lana would be okay. Medicine in the Galactic Federation was a lot more advanced than back at Earth, so she would have better chances of surviving. This is what Andre thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**End of Chapter 18**

For the record, I didn't have the heart for Andre to personally kill Cyber-627, so I made Cyber-627's lungs fail so Andre could weasel out of the duty.


	19. Rest and Discovery

Okay, chapter 19 is here!

**Disclaimer: **Kioko belongs to Kioko the Pirate. I do not own any characters that may or may not appear, except my original characters.

**Chapter 19**

**Rest and Discovery**

Andre woke up to find himself in what seemed like a hospital bed in an infirmary. He was fully healed. He looked around to see Kioko on the doorway to his hospital room.

"So you finally woke up. I was wondering when you would come around." Kioko said.

"How long was I out?" Andre asked.

"About 24 hours, it is now a little after the Turian midday." Kioko answered.

"What about the Dark Alliance?" Andre asked.

"Believe it or not, the Death Egg was just a distraction. While we were fighting there, the enemy mobilized their forces from Hollow Bastion and occupied the Main City of the Galactic Federation. That city is now deep enemy territory and their new HQ. We had to retreat to this extremely large underground secret military facility with the refugees that were rescued during the attack." Kioko explained.

"Blast." Andre swore.

"There is good news. Many allies came about 12 hours ago to help in the fight. They have had prior experience with the Dark Alliance, and they come from different dimensions." Kioko said.

"I think I might have an idea on who they are." Andre said. "Wait a minute! How are Myrtle and Lana?"

"Myrtle is okay, but she was unconscious for almost a complete day due to overexertion from your little battle with Cyber-627. She is now okay, just asleep, resting. About Lana, she came out a little worse. They had to give her some blood transfusions. Jumba also decided to transfer some of the nanites from your body into hers, in order to enhance her healing process. She has made a full recovery due to them.

"So, is Lana like me now?" Andre asked.

"I don't think so. Your nanites compose many portions of your cellular structure. On the other hand, Lana's new nanites only flow through her bloodstream. They are supposed to help in areas regarding human regeneration. (Healing from a cut, etc.) According to Jumba, she can now heal her wounds at half the time a normal human can." Kioko explained.

"Wow, how do you know all of this stuff?" Andre asked.

"I keep myself informed of what happens to those around me." Kioko said.

Andre looked around, sighed then spoke.

"Hey, Kioko, with all the stuff that has been going on, you know, these enemies attacking and stuff. Don't you ever get worried?" Andre asked.

"I don't see why I should. If it were just me I'd blast these small fries into oblivion." Kioko said.

"Then, why don't you." Andre asked hoping he didn't ask the wrong thing.

"Well, maybe because I have become close to the people I frequently interact with." Kioko said with a half-hearted chuckle. "Now look at me, the most feared space pirate around, getting soft because of a kid and his family."

"What about your dimension, and your family." Andre asked.

"My home planet was destroyed thousands of years ago. After that I became a space pirate. Over the millennium I have terrorized my universe in many ways and am now labeled as one of the most evil beings ever." Kioko said.

Andre was taken aback by this information, but he forced out a question.

"What made you stop, in a way?" Andre asked.

"I retired on the Earth of my dimension, and, after 12 millennia, I met Lilo and Stitch." Kioko said.

"This Lilo is from your dimension, right?" Andre said.

"Yeah, you would tell the difference in a flash, because the Lilo from my dimension is already a young adult; while yours is still a child." Kioko pointed out. "And by the way, Stitch is already married with Angel and has three kids."

"So there are many differences between dimensions. That seems pretty obvious." Andre remarked.

"There are also a lot of constants." Kioko answered. "Nani is as much of a worrywart in my dimension as she is in yours. She literally had me kicked out of the family only because she thought that me being around would "hurt" Lilo. So here I am, waiting out the time before I can go back." Kioko said.

"So you do care about them? Your Lilo and Stitch I mean?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I care about them, maybe a little." Kioko said not really wanting to admit it.

"That only leaves one question. Why didn't you attack me right off the bat when we first met?" Andre asked.

This question got Kioko thinking. He turned around and looked toward the window.

"I saw something special in you, kid. I was purely evil most of my life. When I saw you for the first time, I saw you as my complete opposite. You have a pure heart. Maybe I'm getting soft, but even though I could fight you and take you down easily, I know that something would stop me from doing you in. I have always followed my instincts as a pirate, and now my instincts tell me that much." Kioko explained.

"Well, just so you know, you have a friend here." Andre said as he extended his hand toward Kioko.

Kioko seemed reluctant, but then shook Andre's hand.

"I'll tell you this Andre: You have astounding abilities and potential for someone who was born as a human. If you continue with your training, maybe, just maybe, you might serve as a worthy opponent even for me." Kioko said.

"You really think so?" Andre asked.

"Yep, now, enough talk. I suggest that you walk around and get to know the base. I'm sure your going to run into a few familiar faces." Kioko said, half smiling.

"Yeah, good idea. See you later, Kioko!" Andre said as he exited the room.

Andre walked around and did see a lot of familiar faces. Even though he didn't know them directly, he had seen them in different TV shows and video games in the Master Dimension. Whenever he passed a group of familiar faces, the groups sometimes stopped what they were doing in order to wave a greeting. Andre returned the greetings. It wasn't long before he came across a hot dog stand in which he saw a blue hedgehog with a spiked haircut and cool running sneakers. He approached him.

"Yo, Sonic my man!" Andre asked.

"Andre, you survived! I knew you would" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Cyber-627 was tough, but with some friends,we beat him" Andre answered.

"Have a seat. I'm having chili dogs." Sonic offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Andre answered. "May I please have 2 vegetarian hot dogs with double ketchup?" Andre asked to the vendor.

"Your sister, Millie, has told me a lot about you. Did you really take down the Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, a few times with the help of friends and family." Andre answered.

"Way past cool!" Sonic said.

**As they talked, the scene changes to Lilo and Stitch at a different location.**

"So, Stitch, what do you think now that all of the cousins are safe?" Lilo asked.

"Now I truly feel that the ohana is complete." Stitch said. "And it is all thanks to you."

"You know that I wasn't the only one that helped. We all helped in the rescue." Lilo clarified.

"But if it weren't for you, Stitch would have lost hope. You gave me hope, and for that I am very thankful." Stitch said truthfully with a look of pure love in his eyes.

"Stitch, I don't know what to say." Lilo asked.

Then Stitch pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. This surprised Lilo as she blushed. Stitch then backed away and showed a toothy grin.

"Why don't we go and buy ice cream while Nani isn't looking?" Stitch asked.

Lilo's face turned into a sly smile.

"Let's go!" Lilo said.

**The scene changes to where Myrtle and Keoni are located.**

"Myrtle, are you okay?" Keoni asked as he saw Myrtle regaining consciousness.

"I actually feel great, although a little sore. It seems that a long nap was all I needed. Myrtle said.

"I'm glad your okay, but I have to admit, you scared me witless back there." Keoni said.

"Why?" Myrtle asked.

"Hello, you split from the group without telling us!" Keoni answered a little strongly.

"You think that we should've left Andre alone in the first place?" Myrtle countered.

"He said he could deal with it." Keoni said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he would've been able to deal with Hamsterville and Eggman on his own, but what about the unexpected fight against Cyber-627? If Lana and I hadn't made the decision to team up with him and pull off a few last minute miracles, I assure you that Andre would've been most likely dead by now!" Myrtle said, now a little angry.

Keoni thought of what Myrtle said for a moment, and then he sighed.

"Your right; I'm sorry. I got a little selfish there." Keoni said.

"Really, why did you?" Myrtle asked.

"Okay, here's the deal. Even though I was worried for Lana and Andre as well, I was especially worried about you, especially when you blocked that Omega Beam. When you fainted, that felling of worry just increased, because I didn't know if you were just exhausted, or worse, very hurt. When you were brought here, the doctors told me that you were only overexerted, which was a little comforting. It seems like your ice shield can really do the trick in times like this. Although, they said you were okay, I felt like I had to wait for you to wake up in order to be truly sure. I don't know why." Keoni explained.

Myrtle was touched by the sentiment.

"Wow, Keoni. I didn't think you cared that much." Myrtle said.

Keoni blushed "Well, I sometimes wonder about that myself."

**Back to Andre's scene:**

Andre was still talking to Sonic, who introduced him to the other heroes and mutants, which included, but are not limited to: Kim Possible, Monique, Lan Hikari and Megaman.EXE, Chaud Blaze and Protoman.EXE, Tracy Sketchit, Yugi Mouto, Serenity Wheeler, Kimiko (Shego) Mouto, Sora and Riku, and a lot of the original X-men. (All of the before mentioned, excluding Sonic and his teams, are mutants in this story.) They spent so much time getting to know each other that it was soon late evening. Andre was now at the topmost part of the base looking at the stars in a lookout area. It was then that Lana appeared, apparently okay from her injuries.

"They told me you were here." Lana said.

"So your up and walking. That's a good sign." Andre said

"It seems that you made a good impression with the others." Lana pointed out.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm trying to find the Ursa Mayor." Andre said while looking into the sky.

"Isn't it that big dipper that looks a little more crushed than usual?" Lana asked.

Andre looked to where Lana was signaling. "Why yes, so it is!"

"Why does the dipper look crushed?" Lana asked puzzled.

"I learned that, depending on galactic positioning, constellations can look very different than what they look like on Earth, but since we are not too far away from Earth's area, constellation changes are only minimal." Andre explained.

"Wow." Lana remarked. "Andre, there is something that I need to tell you." Lana said.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"You remember when I said that I loved you, back when we were fighting?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember that." Andre recalled.

"I want you to know, that now I am sure in my heart that I told you the truth. I don't care what may happen, or if I may be put in danger because of this decision. I want to be there for you, help you in any way I can, and maybe even fight by your side. You are one of the most caring people I have ever met in my life, and I think I fell in love with you because of that. I want to care for you as you have cared for me and others. Andre, what I want to ask is: Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Lana asked.

"Wow, Lana, so you really mean all of this? This seems a little sudden." Andre asked slightly nervous and at the same time taken aback.

"That's why I only asked you to be my boyfriend. We need to take this slowly. Every relationship needs time to fully develop." Lana said, her eyes reflecting a pure desire.

Andre looked and gave her a compassionate and genuine smile.

"You are a very wise young lady; you know that? Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Andre said.

Now Lana's eyes were filled with pure joy. She jumped and kissed Andre on the cheek.

"Congratulations to the new couple." The Grand Councilwoman said as she came into the lookout area with two raptor guards.

"You heard everything?" Andre asked.

"Yes and I am very happy for you two, but that is not the only reason I came. Your weapons are now ready." The GCW said.

"Really, cool!" Andre said.

"The GCW (Grand Councilwoman) took one of the metal boxes held by the guards and opened it.

"Andre, I return to you your Defender Blade, now fully upgraded with new features that are sure to give you an advantage in battle." The GCW stated.

"Thank you ma'am; it is an honor." Andre said.

"And for you, Lana: I have seen by your words and acts that you truly wish to stand by Andre's side. That is why I and some other scientists decided to make this for you. Please accept the newly created weapon known as the Defender Disk." The GCW said as she gave her the weapon. (It looks familiar to the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" duel disk, but it also has a lot of physical differences, which I will focus on later.)

"Thank you very much." Lana said respectfully.

"So here you are!" A familiar voice said.

Andre, recognizing the voice, suddenly turned around. At the entrance to the lookout point stood his sister, Millie, with a smile on her face. He nearly leaped toward her, fell to his knees from emotion and brought her close in a loving brotherly embrace. Tears were now streaming down his eyes.

"Thank the God in the heavens! I finally found you!" Andre said sobbing happily.

"Yep, I'm here." Millie said as she hugged him. "But you should have remembered that, although we were separated, we live in each others hearts."

"Yeah, I did, but nevertheless…I missed you." Andre said.

"I missed you too." Millie answered.

Now Andre and Millie were conversing with a mix of languages, constantly switching between Spanish and English. Lana, the GCW, and the raptor guards watched on.

"He truly does care for others." The GCW said.

"Why do you think that I fell in love with him in the first place?" Lana replied.

After about ten minutes. Andre and Millie finished their chat. Andre stood up. His face reflected renewed strength and hope.

"Now I'm truly ready to fight again." Andre said.

"Very well, you and Lana are to meet with the others in the training area at midday. Tomorrow night we will discuss mission briefing." The GCW said.

"Wait, Lana is training with me?" Andre asked.

"I think it would be a good way to get to know each other better, don't you?" The GCW asked.

"Oh, no problem; I was just surprised for the moment. Tomorrow at midday it is. I just have to adjust to this planet's day cycle a little more." Andre said.

"At least it's not as different as Earth." Lana pointed out.

"Right, well we better crash for the night. It's about 13:30 pm Turian time, almost midnight. Good night everybody." Andre said as he and Lana left.

Andre walked Lana to her dorm room. She opened the automated sliding door, but then turned to Andre.

"Just so you know, tomorrow when we're in training, I won't be holding anything back!" Lana said with a smirk.

"Oh, ho, ho, a challenge! Well I accept, but for now, let's get our rest. Sleep tight."

"You too." Lana said as she closed her door.

"I better not underestimate her. There is no telling what she can do with her new weapon, but no worries, I'll find out soon enough." Andre thought as he left to his dorm room.

**End of chapter 19**

Note: For the record, I am guessing that the rotation cycle of planet Turo is about 28 hours. BTW, due to some changes on my end here, I might not be able to access as much as I used to, nevertheless, I will continue writing and updating whenever I can. See you guys later! Xoverguy, signing out!


	20. Training, free time, and breifing

Xoverguy: Just in case you guys thought that I actually dropped the story, have no fear. I have a policy of never dropping stories, unless they are REALLY bad. You guys must understand, though, that my college classes are now going into overdrive, thus keeping me away from fanfiction writing for extended periods of time. These classed are pretty difficult

Milia: Remember grandpa, you don't have a supercomputer brain like daddy. (Stitch)

Xoverguy: So true. I still have a mostly normal human brain, so I have to learn stuff the hard way. Well, enough about this. To the next chapter! Things will go into crossover chaos from this point on, but will still be centered on Lilo and Stitch and company. By the way, I made a forum topic in the "Fan Characters" forum on Andre. So you can go over there and state your opinions about him, but please, no blasting or hurtful comments.

**Chapter 20**

**Training, free time, and briefing**

Andre woke up in his dorm room and stretched the sleep off his body. That rest did him good, and he had little Angelica to thank for that. Last night he was having trouble sleeping since he was thinking about the current events that were taking place. It was then that Angelica, by sheer coincidence, accidentally entered his dorm room while looking for Angel and Stan (625). Since it was late, Andre let her sleep in the room. Then Angelica started singing a lullaby that Angel taught to her and, due to Angelica's special ability, this song make Andre fall asleep in an instant. Now that he was awake, he went to the bathroom area to prepare for the new day. When he entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror, though, he saw a sight that made him shout in surprise. This surprise, although it did not startle Angelica, it did wake her up.

"WOAH! I take an extra day without shaving and my beard goes on a rampage! Having a beard can be so annoying at times! I wonder if the experiment DNA Jumba implanted in me also enhances hair growth." Andre said in annoyance.

It was then when he heard a child-like giggle. He turned around and saw Angelica, trying to hold her laughter.

"What is it?" Andre said smiling.

"You look funny with so much hair on your face!" Angelica blurted out.

"I do look funny, don't I?" Andre said. "But I need to get it off."

"How?" Angelica asked.

"I'll get it off by using the power of my Gillette Mach 3 Razor Blade!" Andre said. (I do not own the Mach 3)

**Later at the lunchroom:**

Everybody, and I mean almost EVERYBODY, was at the lunchroom, due to it being breakfast hour. Andre entered with Angelica right behind him and looked around. If he hadn't known that new allies would be coming he would've gone bug-eyed. Most of the X-men, along with the new additions, were in the far right corner of the room. A lot of experiments were in the far left section of the room. The teen titans were in the like for breakfast. Sonic and his group were in the center area of the lunchroom. Many other allies and alien civilians were dispersed and occupying the other tables. Lilo and the gang were eating at one of the closer tables with Kim, Ron, Monique and the Code: Lyoko gang. (Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aileta)

"There you are!" Angel said as she hugged Angelica. "Where have you been all night? You had me and your father worried sick!"

"I'm sorry. I got lost, but I found Uncle Andre's room and he let me sleep over for the night." Angelica explained.

"That's okay. Thank you Andre." Angel said.

"Hey, it's no problem." Andre said, and then he turned to Jeremy.

"You must be Jeremy, the one who works the supercomputer to Lyoko, am I right?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, but how would you know about it? Jeremy asked.

"I know a lot of things about yours and other worlds." Andre said. What brings you and your friends here?

"The GCW gave out a dimension-wide call, summoning the greatest minds from all allied dimensions to come over here." Jeremy explained.

"Wait a minute; would that mean that Wade, Dr. Possible, and a being called Rotor are here as well?" Andre asked.

"Yep, as are Professor X and Dr. Hikari. And I think you already know about Jumba." Jeremy remarked.

"Dang, I never imagined we were going to receive so much help in fighting the Dark Alliance." Andre said surprised.

"I never imagined that there would be so many people united by this cause!" Jeremy said.

"Well, now we do. See ya guys later! I gotta have breakfast!" Andre said.

"Bye!" Everybody said as he left.

After Andre left, Monique was the first to speak.

"Man, who is that guy?" Monique said in awe.

"That's our father." Lilo answered.

"Man, he is looking good! I wonder, not for me, but is he hooked up with anybody? I mean, in the whole boyfriend/girlfriend jig?" Monique asked.

"Yup, with me girl. It all happened yesterday." Lana said with a blushing smile.

"Girl, you go it going on! He is handsome!" Monique exclaimed.

"He is also kind, caring, loving toward others, and has a heart of gold. He would never hurt an innocent being. He only fights to protect those around him." Lana explained.

"A very noble cause. I like his style." Monique said.

Andre got his breakfast and sat on the table where Sonic and the others were located. Then they started talking about random subjects while at the same time getting to know each other. Just when they had finished, they heard the GCW's voice over a PA system.

"May all dimensional allies and civilians please report to the conference hall."

Everybody did so. Soon the conference hall was full of people, waiting to hear the announcement. Andre was in the very middle of the group, and had a good view of the GCW, Professor Xavier, King Mickey and Queen Minnie, Jumba, Dr. Hikari, Dr.Possible, and King Maximilian and Queen Alicia (The rulers of Knothole Kingdom in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic.)

Andre was waiting patiently for the announcement to begin when he heard a high-pitched voice beside him.

"Excuse me sir. Could you please give me a boost? I can't see the front."

Andre turned and saw Cream the Rabbit, with her chao, Cheese. He smiled.

"No problem. Here we go."

Andre lifted her up to his shoulder, where she could see. It was then when the GCW started speaking.

My friends and all allies. I have discussed the issue of the Dark Alliance with my associates, and we have decided that, due to the widespread damage they have caused and are planning to cause, it would be best if we all banded together. What I am trying to say is that we have decided to unite all dimensions in our domain in order to fight this threat. When the fight is over, all dimensions will stay united in friendship. It is unanimous. No longer shall this be called the Galactic Federation. From now on, it shall be called the Dimensional Federation.

Everybody cheered, but silenced when Dr. Hikari motioned to speak.

Now that that is said, all fighters who are able must report to the training area immediately, then to mission briefing. Officially, as of this moment, we are at war.

All heroes and fighters did as they were told and entered the training area. When they got there, two voices sounded on the communication system.

"You will now enter a battle simulation which involves melee combat. All of you have a total of 2000 damage points, if you take more damage than that amount you are teleported out of the simulation." Jumba explained.

"These measures are taken because the dangers in this simulation are real. So stay alert." Professor X added.

Then the area went black. When the blackness faded, all heroes were surrounded by Eggman's hyper-reinforced steel robots, XANA's monsters, with their power increased tenfold, super-charged and corrupted dark cybernetic viruses, and legions upon legions of heartless.

"Bring it on!" Andre shouted.

**45 minutes later:**

Almost all of the enemies were cleared out, but also were most of the heroes. The only ones that were still in battle were: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Sora, Riku, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Yugi Mouto, Wes (from pokemon colosseum), Andre, Lana, and Kioko. They were now facing a Darkside Heartless and the Lifevirus.

"Bye, Bye, Dardside! Lifesword!" Andre shouted, and then he slashed the Darkside completely in half, making it fizzle into nothingness.

It was then that Andre discovered that the Lifevirus was charging up his ultimate attack.

"GIANT METEOR!" The Lifevirus roared.

"Oh no, you don't! DIVIDE AND DEFEND!" Andre shouted.

Andre split into multiple copies which stood in front of all of the other fighters in a defensive pose, taking the damage for all of them. Afterward, they all re-fused.

"All right! Denied!" Andre shouted, but then discovered that he was teleporting out.

"Dang it! I forgot that I take one-tenth of the total damage I blocked!" Andre shouted as he disappeared.

"Oh no, you didn't" Lana spat out in defiance. She then leaped at the Livevirus and formed two long swords.

"No evil being takes down my boyfriend and gets away with it!" She shouted, and then slashed in a twin sword attack.

Light flashed all around. When it dissipated, the Life virus was cut in half. Then it fizzled into deletion.

"_Simulation terminated"_

**A little while later:**

"Dang, you kicked that Life virus' butt!" Andre remarked.

"You did good yourself against that Darkside." Lana answered as she pecked him on the cheek, making Andre blush.

"By the way, did you hear the news? Professor X discovered that Lilo, Nani, and Naomi (who was known as evil lilo), also had the ultimate mutant gene in their DNA.

"Oh, really? What about this?" Lana asked interested.

"You know about the mutants, right? Well, by what my sister told me, the ultimate mutants are the most powerful mutants of all. Most mutants have only one or two special abilities, but ultimate mutants can have many, even hundreds of mutant abilities.

"Wow, that's a big thing." Lana said.

"Tell me about it. That has answered a few questions I had. You know that Lilo is now almost Stitch's equal in power and defenses?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, but I wondered why." Lana answered.

"That is because her ultimate mutant gene is helping her progress quickly through her training. Another thing is that it helps her harness her powers as the Experiment Queen. Under normal circumstances, Jumba told me that it would easily take her about two years to start to get used to that power" Andre explained.

"What about Naomi?" Lana asked.

"By what I hear, her ultimate mutant gene was the reason why the Dark Alliance kidnapped her in the first place. They figured that if she had the gene, she would be able to harness the power of the ultimate super weapon experiment 611. She also has very good hand to hand combat skills. Naomi's experiment ability was discovered by Jumba, Dr. Hikari and the other brains that are here.

"So, will they gain any extra abilities?" Lana asked.

"I don't think that Lilo and Naomi will gain extra abilities. In their case, the gene only super enhances their current experiment abilities. Nani, on the other hand…we'll have to wait and see.

"Do they know about this?" Lana asked.

"Nani does, but Lilo and Naomi still don't." Andre asked.

Just then they stopped at a window and looked inside. It was Naomi's dorm room, which looked like an infirmary. Lilo was with her as well and they were talking. Andre and Lana could distinguish that they were crying,.

"It seems like Lilo told Naomi about their parent's death. I think that we should leave them alone." Andre said.

Andre and Lana continued walking down the corridors until they run into Nani who is talking with, believe it or not, Shego!

"Andre, I want you to meet Shego!" Nani said full of joy.

"Uh hi, Nani how do you know Shego?" Andre asked.

"We were best friends when we were kids. We even trained together in the way of the Cold Shadow martial arts!" Nani said. (Note: Don't ask me about this. If you want to understand more about this, you will have to read Xover-girl's "Kingdom X III: Mutants Unite, already completed and "Kingdom X IV: Rising of the Ultimate Mutant, coming soon to the cartoon crossovers section.)

It was then when Andre noticed that Shego was carrying a baby girl in her arms.

"Uh Shego, who does that baby belong to?" Andre asked.

"It's mine." Shego said.

"What the…? Since when were you pregnant?" Andre asked completely surprised.

"Since nine months. I kept it a secret from the world." Shego said.

"When did the little girl come around?" Andre asked a little confused.

"Just a few weeks ago. I was captured by my brother Yugi at the time." Shego explained.

"He captured you and locked you up while you were pregnant? That was when he was on the evil side, huh?" Andre asked. (See note above)

"Yep." Shego answered.

"So you gave birth alone?" Andre asked.

"No, Riku (yes, from KH) was captured with me, so he helped me through." Shego answered.

"Okay, sorry for this question, but…who is the father." Andre asked.

Shego thought for a moment, and then answered.

"Dr. Drakken"

Then it all fell into place. "Of course! Drakken surrendered because he knew that Shego was pregnant with his child! He didn't want to do anything that could possibly endanger her or the child. I knew that there was good in him. He was never cut out to be evil, and that is a good thing." Andre thought to himself. He then came back into reality.

"Well, Shego, nice meeting you, sorry for being so nozy, and congratulations for your new baby. Andre said.

"Thanks a lot." Shego said.

"See ya later, Nani." Andre said as he and Lana left.

Andre and Lana went to a room were various scientists were hard at work making counter measures against the Dark Alliance.

"Ah, Andre and Lana, come on in." Dr Hikari greeted.

"Hey doc, how the work going?" Andre asked.

"Splendidly, your Netnavi battle armor is almost complete, here let me show you.

He led Lana and Andre to a large testing room and activated a capsule showing the battle armor. It looked a lot like the armor Megaman.EXE uses, but it had shielding pads on the lower arm sections and it was a light shade of yellow

"It is designed to increase your fighting power by 3 times and your defensive power by 5 times." Dr. Hikari explained. "We are also developing a battle armor for your girlfriend as well."

"What about the others?" Andre asked.

"Sorry, but this armor interfaces with the nanites in both of your bodies. In other words, no nanites, no armor." Dr. Hikari explained.

"Okay, thanks for the 411 Doctor, and tell Lan that I'll want to netbattle soon." Andre said.

"I'll be sure to let him know." Dr. Hikari said.

Soon, Andre and Lana entered the research area of the military facility, where they saw Knight hard at work on a super computer.

"Yo, Knight. What are you doing?" Andre asked.

Knight sighed and looked at Andre.

"Has Jumba told you that one of my primary functions as an experiment is to act as a counter measure to the evil Netnavi Bass?" Knight asked.

"No he hasn't." Andre said.

"Well, my programming also let's me recognize where he has been and the types of damage his attacks deal." Knight explained.

"Yeah, so? Andre asked.

"So I started thinking; If Bass teamed up with the Dark Alliance, like you told me about in your dream (see chap 2 for dream), he could be responsible for…" Knight was cut off by a beeping on the computer.

"Alright, it finished organizing the data for cross-referencing." Knight said as he turned his attention from Andre and Lana. He started checking the data and pictures that he was working on. The more he looked into them, the more his serious face turned into a dreading frown. He finished and massaged his forehead with his paw.

"It was just as I feared." Knight said.

"What is it?" Lana asked.

"Take a look at his." Knight said as he opened a picture for them to see. "See that? That was what was left of the side of the cliff where Lilo and Nani's parents died. The authorities and the media presumed that there was a severe landslide on the night of the storm that completely destroyed the road, sending Lilo's parents to their deaths when they went over the destroyed edge, but they couldn't find a car wreckage or dead bodies. You know why?"

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Because that, my friend, was not caused by a landslide. Given the kind of damage that there was on that steep hill, that was caused by a full-fledged Earth-breaker technique. You know who can do that, now do you?"

"Bass." Andre said.

"Yep, and check this out." Knight said as he opened other pictures.

"These pictures are the remains of Mr. Edmond's and Mrs. Jameson's planes, both neatly punctured by various Bass Buster shots." Knight said. This information was hidden from the public because authorities could not determine how the planes got destroyed like that."

"Dang." Andre said.

"That's not all. I checked out the history of Yugi and Shego Mouto's parents. I read that they died in a laboratory explosion. I checked out in-depth information and now have reason to believe that it was Bass who messed with the cybernetics of the laboratory and made it explode." Knight said.

"So what do you conclude?"

"That the Dark Alliance was up and running way before we even knew about it and it had personal grudges against these people and bass was their hit man, sent to eliminate them." Knight said.

"My God, so if Lilo and Nani where with their parents at the time this happened…" Andre started.

"They would've been killed too." Knight said sadly. "I suggest that you don't reveal any of this information to Lilo, Myrtle, or Keoni for the time being."

"Good idea. See ya later. And Knight, thank you." Andre said.

"No problem." Knight said.

Andre and Lana walked out of the research area.

"Why don't we forget about this for a while and go have dinner. I'll pay." Andre offered.

"Thanks, I am hungry."

**That night at the briefing hall:**

"Here is the first mission." The GCW started. "It seems that due to some interference, we can no longer transport between dimensions."

"It is true. Even I am having trouble developing a stable dimensional warp hole." Knight said.

All present started murmuring as to why they are facing this problem. Dr. Hikari motions for silence.

"We have determined that it is one of the Dark Alliance's ploys to slow us down, and we have isolated the problem. Jeremy, your up." Dr. Hikari said.

"Thank you. Apparently, the blockade is being created by XANA, due to the fact that there is now an activated tower in the digital world of Lyoko. The mission would be to virtualize, evade XANA's monsters, and deactivate the tower so that we can continue normal operations. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aileta are already going on the mission. Any other volunteers?" Jeremy asked.

"I nominate Lana for leader of the mission." Andre said.

"What? I can't lead a mission like this!" Lana protested.

"Why not? The mission is tomorrow, and that is when your battle armor will be ready." Andre encouraged.

"But how do I know that I am ready for this? How do YOU know that I am ready for this?" Lana asked.

"I know because you stepped forward and helped me against Cyber-627. I wouldn't have beaten him without you, and Myrtle, but that is not the point. You have more power than you realize Lana and…" Andre kisses her in the lips. "I believe in you."

Then a tear slid down Lana's cheek as she smiled.

"You think I can do this?" she asked.

"I know you can." Andre answered.

"Okay, I accept." Lana said firmly.

"Megaman.EXE, Protoman.EXE, and Colonel.EXE also decided to accompany the group as bodyguards." Dr. Hikari announced.

"It is decided then. The mission begins tomorrow directly after breakfast. You are all dismissed." The GCW said.

Everybody left to their respective dorm rooms to prepare for the next day.

**End of chapter 20**

Finally, this chapter is done. I have to get to bed, ASAP!


	21. We've been compromised!

Finally! I'm back! I've been out so long that I forgot to celebrate my first anniversary since my entrance to which is about a month overdue, so I'm celebrating by making this mega-chapter. By the way, I now have a deviantArt webpage. The link is in my profile. Check it out! Let's just get to the story then!

Note: I have decided to fuse the universes of the Sonic Comics (from Archie) and Sonic X, so you will see characters from both variations.

**Chapter 21**

**We'vebeen compromised!**

The next day, everybody was in the computer technology room while Jeremy was prepping the virtualization scanners.

"Okay, the connection to Lyoko is set!" Jeremy said.

"Excellent! Now we must prepare to transport the civilians to another location, which will be an area in the Kingdom of Acorn." The GCW said.

"Okay Gantu, notify the civilians, they are leaving as soon as we unlock passages to dimensions once again." Jumba said.

"Will do." Gantu said.

"So Lana, you ready to go?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, only a little nervous." Lana said.

"Don't worry. I know that you'll be able to do it. Besides you have the others to help you." King Mickey said.

"Alright, let's do it." Chaud said.

"Initiating scanners. Scanner Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aileta, and Lana." Jeremy said as he initiated the scanning procedure.

"Transferring Odd, Ulrich, Yumi Aileta and Lana; virtualization! Jeremy said.

Then Andre remembered something.

"Dr. Hikari! What about Lana's battle armor?" Andre asked.

"I already downloaded a virtual copy into the computer. She will virtualize into Lyoko with the armor on." He explained.

"Okay." Andre said relieved.

"Now it's our turn! Jack in! Megaman! Power up!" Lan shouted

"Jack in! Protoman! Power up!" Chaud shouted.

"Jack in! Colonel! Power up!" Baryl shouted.

**(In Lyoko)**

In just a few seconds Lana and the others were virtualized, while Megaman.EXE, Protoman.EXE and Colonel.EXE appeared in a flash of light. Lana looked at herself and discovered that she had her new virtual battle armor on her. The armor looked like Megaman.EXE's but it was formed for a woman to use. The colors were mixed between fire red and orange. Obviously, her ability is fire.

"Okay, were do we go?" Lana asked.

"The pulsations are coming from over there." Aileta said as she pointed toward the direction.

"That's right. Just due southeast from your area. Careful, there are a lot of monsters guarding that tower. It seems that XANA knows what we are up to." Jeremy said.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Lana said.

**(Back in the base in the real world)**

"Hey Sonic, what's up with tails? He has been looking glum today and he is holding a plant in a pot." Andre asked.

"Oh, it's a short story, but I'm not sure if we have time." Sonic said.

"Well, we have nothing to do until they deactivate the tower in Lyoko, so you can tell me if you want." Andre said.

"Okay, a while ago in our dimension we were fighting an enemy called the Metarex which wanted to take over and destroy our universe. Even thought we tried everything in our power, the leader just didn't want to go down. Then there was a friend of ours. Her name was Cosmo, and she was a young plant-like humanoid being. She sacrificed herself so we could deal the vanquishing blow on the Metarex leader, but she died because of it. Shadow and I tried to revive her using Chaos Regeneration with the Chaos Emeralds, but that plant was the only thing that came out of our efforts. Between you and me, I know that Tails had a thing for Cosmo." Sonic said.

"You mean…he liked her?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, maybe it went even to the next level." Sonic said.

"Love?" Andre asked again.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I respected my little bro's privacy in that area, but I think it's very likely." Sonic said.

"Man, poor little guy." Andre said.

"You have no idea, but he is actually doing a lot better now. He is happy and cheerful as he was, but he never lets that plant out of his sight. He almost went ballistic when he thought he lost it once." Sonic recalled.

"That's understandable." Andre said.

"Huh?" Sonic asked a little puzzled.

"It's obvious that Tails loved Cosmo due to the fact that he is taking such care of that plant. It's like something she left him to remember her by, if you know what I mean. I would be the same way if I were to go through the same circumstances that you said happened to Tails." Andre said.

"Heh, maybe your right." Sonic said with his trademark smile.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." Professor X said as he was meditating.

"They are getting closer to the activated tower. XANA's monsters are giving them the welcome." Jeremy said.

"Let's get this done. Protoman! Lifesword!" Chaud said.

"Colonel! Screen division!" Baryl ordered.

"Megaman! Gigacannon!" Lan shouted.

(Back in Lyoko)

"Alright, let's blast them!" Megaman said.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich said as he split into three copies and surrounded a Mega-tank. He then stabbed it in its weak point and it blew up.

"I have a better idea for this; Area Steal!" Megaman shouted.

Megaman teleported toward Aileta's position and grabbed her. He then teleported again and they reappeared in front of the activated tower.

"Thank you." Aileta said as she entered the tower.

Aileta entered the tower and went to the control pad, where in inputted the password Code: Lyoko. The tower then powered down.

**(Back in the real world)**

"All right! Now we can access the dimensions!" Andre said.

"Hold it! There is another being inside of Lyoko besides the other guys! I'm pinpointing the location now!" Jeremy said.

The computer then pointed to a specific area.

"I'll put on a visual." Jeremy said.

A visual of the mysterious being' appeared on the screen. When shadow saw who it was, his eyes went wide.

"That's Hope!" Shadow said.

"Seriously? But how?" Sonic asked.

"That's not important; we need to get her out of there! I think shadow should go in." Andre said.

"Agreed. Here's the plan. We virtualize Shadow. He goes in and gets to Hope. After that they will find and enter a tower so I can get them out with Code: Earth. I am de-virtualizing the others now.

After the others were de-virtualized, Shadow entered the chamber.

"Scanner, Shadow! Transfering Shadow! Virtualization!

Shadow entered Lyoko and immediately started running to Hope's location. When he found her, he saw that she was being chased by a pair of crabs.

"There is no time for games. We got to get out of here." Shadow thought.

Shadow scooped up a stunned Hope and sped away to the nearest tower.

"Now enter the tower. Don't worry, you will phase right through it." Jeremy instructed.

Shadow obeyed, and they were soon in the tower.

"Okay, activating Code: Earth!" Jeremy said.

They were promptly de-virtualized. Shadow came out first. When Hope came out, she was about to fall until Sonic and Shadow caught her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"With friends." Sonic answered.

"Thank goodness. It felt like a nightmare back there." Hope said.

"Well, now you can relax, since your safe." Shadow said.

Just then a raptor guard appeared.

"We've been compromised! The enemy is attacking full force!" The guard said.

All of a sudden, nobodies (from Kingdom Hearts 2), started appearing.

Riku, you, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey hold them off until we get the girl to a safe place!" Sora suggested.

"Good idea!" King Mickey said.

Now all of the heroes were rushing to the docking bay to make sure that the civilians were safe. They entered a dome like area. Tails was holding on tight to his plant but in a split second, it disappeared.

"What happened to my plant!" Tails said panicked.

"My, aren't we in a rush?" A familiar voice said.

Everybody turned around to see Slade.

"Slade!" Robin shouted as he pulled out his staff.

"Don't do anything rash. I know that the fox kid wishes to have this thing back." Slade said as he showed the plant that Tails had.

"My plant!" Tails shouted.

"Hold it Robin! He has a point." Andre said

"What?" Robin shouted aghast, but he then calmed down and backed off.

Andre took a deep breath and then said.

"Okay, in exchange for the plant, what do you want, Slade?" Andre asked.

Slade smiled and said:

"Just you."

"Then you got me, just release the plant when I get to you." Andre said as he approached him. What he didn't know was that Tails was right behind him walking. When Andre got close enough, Slade snapped his fingers and they were instantly surrounded by a ring of intense fire.

"You double-crossed me!" Andre shouted.

"Oh, quite contraire. You see, the little two-tailed fox followed you toward me when I specifically said that you come alone. So in a way, you double-crossed me." Slade said arrogantly.

"What the? Tails! What are you doing here!" Andre asked in shock.

"I needed that plant back!" Tails answered.

Arrgh! This has become harder than I was anticipating! Okay Slade, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get! Andre shouted.

"Well see about that." Slade said as he encased tails, plant inside a force field. The force field levitated to the center of the fiery arena, until suspended in mid-air.

"Tails, stay back!" Andre said.

Andre immediately went on the attack, slashing wildly at Slade with a Defender Slasher, but Slade just dodged every slash and grabbed the finishing slash with his right gloved hand.

"What?" Andre shouted.

"You are out of your league, boy. Did you actually think that you had a chance against an ultimate mutant?" Slade said with an ominously calm voice.

"What! That means that…" Andre started.

"That's right, I am one too. Like your friend, Yugi Mouto." Slade said.

This got Andre's mind racing. "No. If this is true then I really have no chance against him, but I have to try. The others are counting on me here."

"Enough playing, let's get serious." Slade said as he pulled out what seemed to be a yellow colored diamond.

"No! That's a Chaos Emerald!" Andre said.

"Right you are." Slade said as he started channeling the radioactive energy of the emerald through his body, thus becoming much stronger than he once was.

Slade leaped at Andre and slammed a punch right in the face. Another punch went to his gut. After this Slade landed punch after punch with such speed and power that would make Cyber-627 pale in comparison. With one final punch, Slade sent Andre 15 feet back. Andre stopped just inches from the fire wall.

"It's a pity in a way. Judging by all the trouble you caused us I thought you would be more of a challenge. Now I know I was wrong. It's time to end this battle, and this nuisance, once and for all." Slade said as he advanced toward Andre.

"You leave him alone!" Tails said as he rushed him, but Slade caught him by his two tails.

"You seem to have a death wish, young fox. Allow me to grant it for you." Slade commented.

Slade's suddenly sensed something. He wiped his free hand around and hit an advancing Andre so hard that he punched right through his gut. It was then that Andre deflated in what seemed to be a dummy replica. Slade's eyes went wide as he discovered his error, only to feel the force of a swift roundhouse kick to the back of his head, sending him to the floor.

While falling, Slade dropped the Yellow Chaos Emerald. He also lost concentration on the force field encasing Tails' plant. The field dissipated, and the plant started falling.

"NO!" Tails shouted.

Thinking quickly, Andre grabbed Tails and threw him a safe distance away from Slade, then he grabbed the Chaos Emerald from Slade's dazed hands and did a swift long jump and grabbed Tails' plant before it hit the floor.

"Slade regained his balance and discovered he didn't have the emerald. He looked at were Andre was, right beside Tails."

"All right! Let's see how this emerald can enhance my new Netnavi style! Chaos Power Enhancement! Netnavi Style!" Andre shouted.

Andre felt his transformation taking place, and he also felt the new sensation of the radiation from the emerald. It wasn't painful, but uncomfortable. Then he suddenly saw himself starting to glow.

"Wait, this isn't supposed to be happening!" Andre said as he was getting a little scared. He then found out that Tails' plant was also glowing the same way that he was. "What's going on!"

Outside of the ring of fire, the other heroes were watching expectantly.

"What's happening to him Jumba?" Nani asked fearfully.

"It is seeming that radiation from chaotic gem is bringing out side effect to older boy's transformation. We will not know what will happen until glow dissipates. Jumba said helplessly.

The glow around Andre and Tails' plant continued to grow until the whole area was blinded by light. Everybody, even Slade found it necessary to shield their eyes. When the light cleared and everybody opened their eyes, they were shocked by what they saw.

There was Andre, and he seemed okay, but he looked extremely different. He had his Netnavi body armor, but it looked silver now. His hair also changed into quills, and although they were now covered by his helmet, you could notice some of the quills poking out of the bottom of the helmet. He also had quills poking out of the rear arm sections of his armor. His Defender Blade was now fused with his right arm like a cyber sword and his free hand now had claws instead of nails on them.

"Wow, this is new." Andre said.

Tails was the one that received the greatest shock. Not only did he see the changes Andre underwent, but he saw that the plant that he used to have was no longer a plant, but a girl he knew all to well.

"C-Cosmo…?" Tails said out of pure shock.

The girl, hearing her name turned around and saw someone she felt she had not seen in ages. Tears welled up in her eyes and she rushed and brought Tails into an embrace.

"It's really you." Tails said.

"For some reason I fell that I haven't been with you for such a long time." Cosmo said.

"Don't worry, you're here now." Tails said.

Cosmo then looked around and saw the ring of fire that was around them. Her heart then was plunged into fear as she held on tighter to Tails.

"Tails, were are we?" Cosmo asked.

"You are in your death." Slade said as he blasted piercing energy particles at them. Cosmo screamed in terror as Tails braced for the attack that would take his life and hers again, but the felling of intense pain never came. Tails and Cosmo opened their eyes to see that Andre had not only blocked the attack, but absorbed it as well.

"You know what I absolutely loath? Somebody who is low enough to launch a deadly attack toward defenseless children! I have to congratulate you, Slade. You are the first one that ever made me TRULY mad. Oh, and you will pay dearly for what you just did." Andre said.

"Tails, who is he? Cosmo asked.

"He…is a friend." Tails said with true gratitude in his voice.

"What just happened Jumba?" Nani asked again.

"It seems that chaotic gem has enhanced older boy to a point that his molecular structure was completely redone. By what is seems, he now has molecular structure of human, experiment, and netnavi combined." Jumba explained.

"But wasn't he like that already?" Nani asked.

"Yes, but he needed to switch to his different forms in order to fully access the specific abilities of each form. It seems that in this new form. He can access all abilities that lay dormant in all three forms. He also gains a considerable power boost." Jumba explained.

"What about that girl that's there now?" Nani asked.

"Even I am confused as to how she got there." Jumba said.

"Okay, I'm going in." Millie said.

"What, are you crazy?" Sora cried.

"Yep!" Millie said as she somehow was able to jump over the tall wall of fire. After landing on the other side, she quickly ran over to her brother and pulled out her Keyblade of Friendship.

"You sure you can take him with me?" Andre asked.

"One thing that I learned while I was away is that when you and I are together, we can take on anything, because you are my brother." Millie said.

"And you are my sister." Andre answered.

"Those are strong words indeed, but unfortunately, your lives end here and now." Slade said as he prepared for battle.

"What do you have in mind?" Andre asked.

"Just get him in the air and pass me the Chaos Emerald." Millie said.

Slade came and threw a punch, but Andre blocked it easily with his sword. He then started a Defender Slasher attack that Slade could not block. With the final slash he sent Slade to the air. Andre immediately tossed the emerald to Millie. She grabbed it and jumped into the air close to Slade. She extended her keyblade and some kind of machinery morphed around it. Now it looked like a cannon. She put the emerald in a slot and the cannon started charging up. Now Millie was higher than Slade by about 10 feet. She aimed the cannon diagonally downward, with him in the crosshairs.

"Andre! Get diagonally below Slade in a way that you are exactly in my line of fire. Then raise the strongest shield you can make!" Millie said.

Andre did as he was told and moved into position and raised a Life Aura. Now Slade was exactly in the middle of both of them. Millie finished charging her weapon.

"Keyblade Cannon, fire!" Millie shouted as she pulled the trigger.

The intense blast shot out of the cannon. It hit Slade directly in the chest, sending him down to the floor in a diagonal fashion. Then he slammed into Andre's Life Aura with bone-crushing force. He then bounced off and hit the floor. Millie landed on the floor safely.

"You want some more?" Andre asked.

"Fortunately for you, I am wise enough to know when I need to retreat, but mark my words, this isn't over." Slade warned as he disappeared into a portal.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Andre said.

The fire dissipated and now everybody was cheering.

"You did it!" Victoria said.

"I can't believe it. He is okay." Nani said relieved.

"I am not knowing why you are so surprised. Older boy as pulled off many, how do you say, miracles in the past already." Jumba said.

"Yeah, he truly is unique." Nani said.

The scene switches to Tails and Cosmo.

"But how? How did you come back, Cosmo? I thought you were dead. That plant that I had was the only thing that was left of you." Tails asked.

"I don't really know, but I think I have an idea." She said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Do you remember the thing I told you about the Metarex? I said that when you and your friends finally defeated them the seeds of my clan would be dispersed throughout the galaxy." Cosmo reminded.

"Yes, I do." Tails said.

"I think that the plant you had was my seed. But I don't know how it was able to change back to what I was and am now." Cosmo said.

Tails thought about this for a moment. Then he came upon a realization.

"It was Andre's transformation. He was holding on to your plant when he initiated it. I think that the energy emitted in his transformation was the one that made you back to what you were." Tails said.

"You really think so?" Cosmo said.

"That's the only explanation." Tails said.

"Then I think we should thank him later." Cosmo said.

"Yes, we should. If it weren't for him, this miracle wouldn't have happened." Tails said.

Now Andre and Millie were we're looking at each other. After ten seconds, Andre extended his hand.

"You did well, Millie. I never thought you would get so strong." Andre said as he shook hands with his sister.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can fight." Millie said.

"That's true." Andre said.

Then everybody saw Riku enter from a corridor. His face reflected danger.

"We got to get into the ships with the civilians and get out of here! The Heartless are coming!" Riku said.

"I also detect hoards of viruses moving into our position, and Bass in leading them!" Megaman.EXE said.

"Are all the civilians in the escape mother ship?" The GCW asked.

"Yes ma'am" Professor X replied.

"Okay, everybody move out! We got to get out of here!" Andre said.

Everybody started running out to the docking bay, where their respective ships were. They jumped in and started the engines and initiated launch procedures. With all this completed they all exited the launch bay. Just seconds later, the whole bay was overrun by Heartless, Viruses and Robots.

"This is the Grand Council Woman to all ally ships! You must land in our ships docking bay immediately in order to prepare for dimensional jump!" The GCW said.

All ships did so and everybody was soon in a main room of the large Galactic Federation mother ship.

"Whew, it seems like we made it." Andre said.

"Don't get comfortable. It's not over until we make the jump, kid." Logan (Wolverine) said.

Then a warning alarm sounded throughout the ship.

"Warning! Enemy approaching!" the computerized voice said.

"Onscreen!" The GCW commanded.

The visual screen flashed to life and what was seen brought out some gasps from the crowd.

"Bass." Andre said.

"What will we do, Mr. Andre?" Cream asked.

"I don't know." Andre said.

Then all of a sudden, Kioko came out of nowhere and started fighting Bass, and it seems like he was drawing attention away from them.

"What's Kioko doing?" Andre asked.

"He is giving us a chance to escape! We must go now!" The GCW explained.

"We can't just leave him here!" Andre answered.

"Andre, Kioko can take care of himself." Nani tried to reason.

"I know that. What I'm afraid of is that Bass' power was never measured. For all we know, he could be as powerful as Kioko, and that battle out there is not very reassuring, because it seems like Bass is actually holding his own against Kioko!"

"So what do you suggest?" The GCW asked.

Andre thought and then got an idea.

"I have an idea for a super attack, but I'm going to need a lot of help. I'll need the help of: Lan, Megaman, Sonic, Shadow, Yugi, Wes, Kim, Ron, Lilo, Stitch, Victoria and Veronica, and especially my sister. We also need to be outside on a flat level surface on the top of the ship." Andre said.

"We have a small docking pad on the top of the ship, but we will need to go on full stop for you to use it." The GCW said.

"Let's do this." Andre said.

Soon they were outside. Everybody was in position. Andre and Millie were standing side by side, while being surrounded by Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, and Veronica, who were surrounded by Kim, Ron, Sonic, Shadow, Yugi, Wes, Lan and Megaman.

"Uh, Andre, why are we squaring off against Bass now?" Millie asked.

"If we don't end this, Bass will continue to be a big threat. If this doesn't delete him, it will put him out of commission for a while; by the way, this is personal." Andre said.

"Why?" Millie asked.

"He killed Lilo's parents." Andre said.

Millie gasped. "Now I know why you want to do this."

"Okay, here we go! I need you guys to channel your physical energy toward me. Then my sister and I will charge up a beam that will be powered up with the energy you send me. If we can make it, we'll be able to take out Bass, but remember, we only have one shot at this. Power up!" Andre said.

Lilo and Stitch went into King and Queen Form while Victoria and Veronica went into their energy-enhanced forms. The four of them held hands together, creating a circle around Andre and Millie. The others outstretched their arms toward them, channeling their power to their super attack.

Kioko, seeing this, got behind Bass and grabbed his arms, holding him.

"I got him! Fire now!" Kioko roared.

"What about him?" Millie asked.

"He was a space pirate for more than twenty-two thousand years. He has been in fights so intense that you wouldn't believe it if he told you. I'm sure he can take this beam that we're going to shoot at him and Bass." Andre said.

"NO, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THIS WAY!" Bass shouted.

"UNITED WE STAND…" Lilo shouted.

"DEVIDED WE FALL!" Stitch shouted.

"WE MUST PROTECT…" Victoria said.

"OUR LOVED ONES!" Veronica shouted.

"LIFE BEAM, VIRAL ELEMENT, OMEGA ROCKET, GIANT HOOK, METEOR KNUCKLE, NEBULA GRAY, AND OMEGA BEAM, GIGA CHIPS IN! DOWNLOAD! PROGRAM ADVANCE! Andre shouted at the top of his lungs.

Andre looked at his sister for a second and said this:

"I want you to channel the attack through your keyblade. That way you will not be hurt by the excessive energy." Andre said.

This made Millie's heart feel warm since, although he has been toughened up by battle, he still was the same older brother that cared about her.

Andre looked back up to where Kioko was holding Bass. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. Finally he shouted:

"ULTIMA BEAM!"

The beam ripped through the air and hit Bass and Kioko, crating an explosion that shook the very foundation of Turo. When everything calmed down, Andre discovered that they were gone.

"We beat Bass, but where is Kioko?" Andre asked before he felt an intense burning pain.

"We should worry about that later. Right now we need to get you to the infirmary!" Sonic seriously said.

Andre looked over himself to discover that he was back in human form. He also had severe first and second-degree burns on his arms.

"Yeah" Andre said surprised. "I think your right."

They got him to the infirmary, where he was treated for his burns. Lana was there besides Jumba and Millie.

"Burns have damaged nanites in the area, so it will take longer for you to heal, understand older boy?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah." Andre answered.

They were about to bandage his arms when Cosmo and Tails came in. Cosmo had several large leaves with her.

"He should put these on his burns. They will leak out a special liquid that will help his burns heal." Cosmo said.

"Young plant girl's help is greatly appreciated." Jumba said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Millie said.

"It's the least I can do since he brought me back to life." Cosmo said.

"I didn't really do it. It was due to the reaction that you and I went through when I activated my new fusion form. (No, he did not fuse with Cosmo. Just in case you didn't get that.)

"But you were the one that made the miracle happen, and for that, we thank you." Tails said.

"Well…you're welcome." Andre said.

Then they put the leaves on Andre's burns and bandaged them in place.

Now, I and the doctor's would be suggesting that you rest for at least three days. Consider it a vacation." Jumba said.

"Okay, I could use one." Andre said. "So Tails, how is everyone?"

"Everyone is okay, and we're on route to Knothole Kingdom." Tails reported.

Andre smiled but then sighed.

"I just wonder what happened to Kioko." Andre asked.

"By what you have told me about him, he will be back." Lana said.

"Yeah, he has been though more than that, I guess." Andre said.

"Now just focus on taking a nap." Lana said as she joined her lips with his in a kiss.

They kept on at it for five seconds when they heard a camera flash. Andre looked at the entrance and saw Stitch with a camera.

"Wait till everybody sees this!" Stitch said as he started running away.

Andre jumped off the bed and chased after him.

"STITCH! IF YOU DARE SHOW THAT PICTURE TO ANYBODY, I'LL PULVERISE YOU!" Andre shouted as he ran down the hall.

Hope was walking in when Andre rushed behind Stitch.

"Hi Hope. Bye Hope!" Andre said as he ran by.

"Okay, what's up with him Tails?" Hope asked.

"I'll tell you later." Tails said.

Cosmo chuckled at what happened. "He is very funny and friendly."

"Yes, he is." Tails said.

"That's the way he is, besides being a little crazy, but I wouldn't have him any other way." Lana answered.

"Me neither." Millie said.

**End of chapter 21**

**We'll that's it! Twenty pages! See you all later!**


	22. Reaching the Destination

**Chapter 22**

**Reaching the destination**

Many people and allies were gathered at the simulation area of the ship. They were doing this for one simple reason. A test was taking place.

"Are you absolutely sure that this simulator will test his true skill?" Professor X asked.

"These simulations are supposed to be 95 realistic, so it will be close." The GCW (Grand council woman) explained.

"Are you being sure that it is being good idea to do this? Older boy is still weak from the last attack just yesterday. He still has his burns." Jumba asked, somewhat worried.

"Then we will see where his true strength lies, and see how he adapts to his disabilities." The GCW said.

"So that is why were only testing him in there?" Kim Possible asked.

"Exactly, since he is known as the Defender, I believe that he is capable of very much." The GCW replied.

"Let's see how it goes." Yugi said.

"Lan also jacked me into the simulator's cyber network just in case something goes wrong." Megaman said.

"So who is Mr. Andre going to be fighting?" Cream asked.

"He will fight holographic copies of Organization 13." King Mickey said.

"But these battles will be interesting due to the fact that Andre can use Experiment and Battle chip attacks besides his normal sword techniques. He can even use attacks that belong to other Netnavis with the data of their Navi battle chips." Dr. Hikari said. "We are initiating the simulation!"

"Yo Shadow, do you think he will have a chance?" Sonic asked in a cocky sort of way.

"I'll only say that he has potential." Shadow replied.

**(Inside the simulation, Wade narrating)**

First up was Demnyx, who started messing around with his water clones. Andre simply went electric style and used Elena's static storm technique, which called down thunder. After the seventh blast, Demnyx was down.

Next, was Xaldin, who was more difficult. Andre couldn't get in close so he tried to lock on from a distance, but the wind Xaldin was generating always threw his aim off. Andre found his chance when Xaldin formed his spears into an air dragon, and attacked with a life sword program advance while the dragon was charging, thus obliterating Xaldin.

Next opponent was Xigbar. Andre went into fusion form using the Chaos Emerald, but then he discovered that he wasn't that skilled at dodging in that form, which resulted in a few hits. Nevertheless, Xigbar got careless for a split second, which Andre used to stun him with electricity. Then he went primal on Xigbar using data copies of Victoria and Veronica's Energy Mega-Cannons.

In the battle against Luxord, it was seen that Andre was not very fond of gambling, since he instantly went into fire style and burned all of his giant cards. It went all downhill from there for Luxord, as Andre beat him in less than 25 seconds.

The battle against Saix was something you would think of when you would hear something like "Clash of the titans". Saix's berserk attack was giving Andre some severe problems, until something in him finally snapped and he got extremely pissed. Andre stopped Saix's mace in mid attack and broke it in two clean peaces. Then Andre went in a controlled berserk mode as well. After that, Saix never stood a chance.

The final two battles were against Xemnas. Now we were fully able to experience what would happen if Andre truly got angry. Xemnas' attacks, although they did do damage, didn't throw him off. He even threw Xemnas through the holographic copy of the Memory Skyscraper. In the final battle he was able to deflect all of his attacks, and was even able materialize the Life Virus to deal the final blow. In short, it was total carnage.

**(End simulation and narration)**

After the final simulation had finished, Andre exited. It seemed that many spectators were in shock, while others were just mildly surprised. Lilo and Victoria jumped at him and he caught them in his arm as they hugged him.

"You did it!" Victoria said.

"I never doubted it!" Lilo added.

"Wow, Mr. Andre! You might be as strong as Mr. Sonic or Mr. Shadow!" Cream said.

"I don't know about that, but I know that I am getting there." Andre said.

"The data is in, and it shows that you almost equalize the power of a level 3 to 4 mutant!" Wade remarked in astonishment. "And it also says you can improve your abilities and tactics even more than that point!"

"Okay, that's good, but I need to know something else." Andre said.

"What?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Do I have any weaknesses? Be straight with me on this one." Andre said.

"WEAKNESSES!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Why would you want to know about that Andre?" Cosmo asked.

"This is a very good thing, actually." The GCW said. "If he knows about his weaknesses, he could use this tactical data in order to formulate strategies against foes that he is at a disadvantage against. It could also help him improve in those weak areas."

"Okay, here is the data. According in to this, although the nanites in your body improved your resistance to physical harm, you still have normal human weaknesses. When you are in a specific element, you are vulnerable to the counter element of that element. (Ex. Fire is weak against water.) In your experiment form you cannot pierce through heavily armed enemies. In netnavi form you have trouble aiming lock-on weapons while strong gusts of wind are blowing. Finally, in fusion form you become a lot slower than normal, making you easy prey to lock-on attacks. There are other weaknesses that are much more extreme. First up is the weapon called the computer bug bomb. This makes the computer systems of your nanites crash and shut down for a period of time. Then effects could be in the range of disabling a specific ability to knocking you into a coma for an undetermined amount of time. The other dangerous weapon is the EMP bomb. If you were to be hit by one while not yet mastering your electric abilities, this bomb could easily put you into a coma or kill you." Wade said seriously.

Murmuring from the crowd could be heard due to what Wade just said.

"So this means that I have a lot more training to do." Andre said.

"Even so, impressive." A voice said.

Andre turned around.

"Kioko! You made it back" Andre said.

"It takes more than just a puny beam to take me out." Kioko said.

"What have you been doing?" Andre asked.

"I fought against that being, Bass, as you call him. I would have expected more from him. And then there was another being that challenged me called Sephiroth. That one was interesting. He actually had a good attack. He had me going there for about 20 seconds, but in the end I blasted him. He seems to have escaped though." Kioko said.

"What did you do after that?" Andre asked.

"I went on search and destroy missions to help you and your friends. I got some good information about the secret bases of the so-called Dark Alliance and took the liberty of destroying them all. Now you only have to find the big bosses" Kioko said.

"Whoa, thanks a lot!" Andre said.

"Hey Andre!" Chip called via the communication system. "Your Gummi Ship is fully modified. It was tough to do it, but with the help of Tails, Hope and Cid we were able to do okay."

"Did you install the neon orbs and bars?" Andre asked.

"Yep, now your ship is super-charged!" Chip said.

"Very good, I'll check it out later!" Andre said.

"Why did you ask them to modify your ship daddy?" Victoria asked.

"Due to the last battle and escape from the Death Egg, I decided that it would be best if we updated it." Andre explained.

"Hey Victoria, I'm finished!" Aily's voice called out.

Andre turned to face Aily. She was the same as normal, but her helmet now looked white instead of black.

"That's great." Victoria said.

"What's this all about?" Andre asked.

"Doctor Hikari reprogrammed Aily so that she would be stronger. He also rewrote some of that programming so that it would be compatible with a new Netnavi body he is developing for her." Wade said.

"Really, that's great news indeed!" Andre said.

"Yeah, in a way, Aily is going to be the first in a series of anti-dark Navis." Wade responded.

"We are approaching Mobius and the end of the dimensional portal." The GCW said.

They exited the dimensional portal. This is when Stitch appears on a video screen.

"Lilo, get over here quick! My keyblade is acting strange!" Stitch said.

Lilo and the others ran to where Stitch was located, which was in a dome shaped room that had a view into space. Stitch's keyblade was glowing, and when Lilo got there, her keyblade started glowing too.

"Hey, that looks familiar!" Sora said.

"Then, out of nowhere, two giant keyholes appear in space."

"Lilo! Stitch! Point your keyblades toward those keyholes!" Sora said.

Lilo and Stitch did so, and a thin beam of energy shot out of each of the keyblades, went through the glass and hit the keyholes. There was a blinding flash of light and a sound that was like a lock unlocking. For a minute everybody was in awe. That was until Rotor called in.

"Hey guys, we just discovered a new dimension!" Rotor said full of excitement.

"So we shall investigate it, but not today. We must dock at Knothole Kingdom and rest for at least one day." The GCW said.

**(In Knothole Kingdom)**

Andre was given permission to leave Knothole Castle and was with Lilo, Victoria, Cream, and Cosmo on top of a hill in Green Hill Park watching the moon and the stars when Kioko's ship flew overhead. Kioko jumped out.

"Hey Kioko, where are you going?" Andre asked.

"I'm leaving." Kioko said.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"The truth is that I don't what to be too known around here. I have seen that there are a lot of worthy opponents in these dimensions, which is even more reason to continue my training back to full power. Another thing is that I don't want any enemy following me. I have enough trouble in my dimension with other space pirates and stuff." Kioko explained.

"Does it have something to do with the other Lilo and Stitch family in your dimension?" Andre asked.

Kioko paused and then said: "Maybe".

"Oh well, do what you have to do. Maybe I'll see you sometime later." Andre said.

"Oh, I guarantee it. Oh, and another thing. Like I told you I softened up your enemy for you. Just don't let your guard down. These guys mean business." Kioko warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Andre said.

"Well then, I'm off." Kioko said as he jumped back into his ship. "Continue your training. When I come back I want to see you as a worthy opponent."

Kioko's ship lifted off and lifted off. Soon it opened a dimensional portal and disappeared inside. The portal closed afterward. Lana came a few seconds later.

"So Kioko is gone." Lana asked.

"Yep, he went to protect his family." Andre replied. "But he will be back, and when he comes back I'll be ready for him."

"We should take the kids home." Lana said.

"Yep, come on girls. We got to get you back. It's past the bedtime hour." Andre said.

"Okay, the four girls said.

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Attack on the Concert

Chapter 23

Attack on the concert

Andre woke up in what seemed to be a recovery pod. He didn't know what happened but he felt a slight pain in his abdomen. He looked down under his shirt and saw an almost completely healed scar. Then it came back to him.

"ARRRGH!" Andre was so angry he could spit nails. He remembered that he did a training battle with Megaman, Roll, Protoman, and Colonel last night. And Colonel hit him with his partially deadly Aspire Break technique.

"I said it was a training session. Nothing too serious. He didn't have to do that primal overkill." Andre said as he pressed the release button.

"_Regeneration ninety-five percent complete." _The computerized voice said. Andre turned to the virtual screen, where Aileta (Code: Lyoko), Tron (KH2), and Iris (Megaman Battle network 6).

"It's good to see you back in the game." Tron said.

"I was so worried about you!" Aileta commented.

"Yeah, I have a bone to pick with Colonel. He didn't have to pull off that attack. We were just training."

"Remember, he was created for battle and the deletion of hostile enemies, although I did hear he received a reprimand for this incident." Iris said.

"I hope they didn't go too hard on him, don't get me wrong, I am still mad, but it would be a problem if one of our most competent fighters was confined to the brig or something like that. By the way, did you guys process the recovery data that I acquired the other day?" Andre asked.

"It's all here." Aileta remarked.

"Okay, make 6 copies of that data and download them into blank battle chips. We are going to need them." Andre said.

It was morning and everything was normal, if you consider normal the fact that there are many beings from other worlds in the castle lunchroom. When Andre came in, a great cheer among all the present could be heard.

"Andre, your okay!" Lana said and he hugged him and kissed him on the lips. A lot of "Ooooh"s could be heard from the younger beings in the crowd.

"Hubba hubba!" Beast boy shouted.

"Quiet Beast Boy!" Robin hissed.

"Must people always react this way when one person kisses another?" Starfire asked.

"No, they just do it to embarrass the one who is receiving it." Raven said.

Andre was indeed embarrassed and his face turned beet red.

"Don't worry Mr. Andre. We understand." Cream said.

"Yeah, we know that there are some OTHERS that are exactly like you, RIGHT?" Shego said as her hands started to glow. The crowd was deadly silent.

"Hey, speaking about girlfriends and boyfriends, there is something I want to tell you, Andre." Millie asked.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"Here is MY boyfriend. His name is Koichi Kimura." Millie said. (Koichi is from the Digimon Frontier series.)

"Oh, well then I'm glad for both of you. You take care of her, Koichi." Andre said.

"I will." Koichi said.

Just then Colonel, Protoman, Megaman and Roll entered the room with their net operators.

"Colonel, just the guy I wanted to see. I just wanted to say that despite me still being angry about what happened yesterday, I'm not going to think about it much." Andre said.

"You must understand that I take my training very seriously, as if it were real." Colonel replied.

"I know and for that I wish to give you and your partners this special battle chip data." Andre said as he passed the battle chips to Colonel, Protoman, Megaman, and Roll.

"Recovery 800 battle chip data!" Lan shouted astounded.

"Heh, interesting; where did you find the data?" Chaud asked.

"I got it off a Rare Champy type virus, so I decided to hold onto it and I had Tron, Aileta, and Iris reformat the data for battle chips." Andre said.

"Very resourceful." Baryl commented.

**(Meanwhile in another section of the Castle)**

"It seems like Cream is getting along with the younger ones that are here. I am glad." Vanilla said.

"I saw that too." Princess Sally answered.

Then Vanilla's face looked sad.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"The problem is that I want what is best for her, and I believe that being with her newfound friends is good for her. The problem is that when this whole ordeal is over with, we will all be separated again. I know that she might still be able to communicate with her friends, but she might never see them again." Vanilla said in a concerned tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Prince Elias said.

"What do you mean?" Sally said.

"You do remember that I was recently made King, sister. So I can make certain decisions that no one else can."

Elias turned to Vanilla.

"Vanilla the rabbit, I have conversed with the officials of the Dimensional Federation and they agreed for me to do this. I pronounce you the official mobian ambassador of the Dimensional Federation. You will be able to traverse to the other dimensions every once in a while for official reasons. Your daughter Cream may accompany you in these official trips." Elias reported.

"This way Cream can keep contact with her other friends!" Sally said.

"So, do you accept?" Elias asked.

Vanilla had tears of happiness in her eyes. She soon spoke.

"Yes I do; for my daughter and for the kingdom."

**(Meanwhile, in the technological area of the castle.)**

Andre entered the room and found Dr. Hikari working on the Main Computer.

"Dr. Hikari, I need to ask you a question." Andre asked."

"What's that?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Why do battle chips have individual chip codes?" Andre asked.

"Ah, a common, but very important question. You know about program advances right?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Almost anybody who uses battle chips knows about them, but with the chip codes it's difficult to achieve them." Andre said.

"That's exactly the point. The main reason for this is for the safety of the user. If we never implemented chip codes on the battle chips we make back in our world. Anybody would be able to achieve a program advance. The problem with this is that there are many who are not yet ready to wield the power of a program advance, so they could cause more damage than good."

"Oh, well that's fair." Andre said.

"I have also seen how you fight. You try your best to control your power, and that's impressive given the amount of power you are responsible for. So I thought that maybe I could give you something to override the inhibitions placed by the chip codes." Dr. Hikari said.

"Really, but that means that I would be able to use battle chips at an even more flexible level." Andre said.

"Exactly, with no more chip codes there is no more hassle for pairing up the right ones." Dr. Hikari said.

"Oh man, when can you do that?" Andre asked.

"Right now if you hand me your sword." Dr Hikari said.

"Okay, here it is." Andre said.

"Hmm, it seems that you have been taking good care of this ever since Jumba gave this to you." Dr. Hikari remarked. He then pressed a button and the sword morphed into what seemed like a laptop computer.

"Since when can my sword do that?" Andre asked astounded.

"Since just before we escaped from Turo." Dr. Hikari said. "It was part of the upgrade that the others and I did to it."

"The others being…"

"Oh I, Jumba, Rotor, with a little help from Wade and Jeremy as well." Dr. Hikari answered. "Okay, it's completed. The next time you go into fusion form, the override in the sword will copy into your mental hard drive, eliminating any battle chip inhibitions that are located there as well."

"All right thanks! I got to go! Mina Mongoose is going to be singing in the park and the whole gang is going to be there." Andre said as he left.

"Have a good time, and tell Lan that I told him good job." Dr Hikari replied.

"Will do!" Andre answered.

**(In the Green Hill Park)**

Everybody was roaring in applause as Mina Mongoose finished singing her latest song. Andre came running into the crowd and ran into his sister and her boyfriend.

"Your late, I thought you'd never get here." Millie said.

"I had a little business with Dr. Hikari." What went on so far?" Andre asked.

"Well, she already sang two of her songs and is taking a breather. She is one of the best singers that I have ever heard. Wait a minute. It seems that they are going to make an announcement." Millie said as their attention directed to the stage. Then they saw Sonic go onstage and Mina passed the mike to him.

"Okay, guys I know this is irregular, but I think that we need to take a moment to honor a way past cool dude. Please give a hand for my main man, Andre! Andre, come up to the stage."

"What? He can't be serious!" Andre said ecstatic.

"I told you that you needed to be here." Millie said.

"You were in on this, weren't you?" Andre asked.

"Just get up there and I'll tell you later!" Millie said.

Andre got up to the stage and shook hands with Sonic. Sonic then continued.

"This dude was able to protect the world he lived in from Egg-face, even while none of us freedom fighters here were able to reach him. He beat him down and threw him out. Isn't that something." Sonic said as the audience cheered. Sonic handed Andre the microphone and Andre started talking.

"First of all, the world that Eggman attacked wasn't my world. I come from a dimension known as the Master Dimension. The world that was attacked was the world of a few kids that I would like to call to the stage right now." Andre announced. Then Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, Veronica, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Keoni, came onstage.

"These are the kids that helped me combat the Eggman who was allied with an old enemy of theirs called Hamsterville. If it weren't for these kids, I sincerely doubt that I would have repelled Eggman's movement for domination on their world. They helped me in battle with their special abilities, but most of all, they fueled in me the desire to protect others. That is why I do what I do, because of them and all you people that deserve a peaceful future. I am just glad that I have other friends like Sonic to back me up when I eventually go down. This is a team effort, if we work together, even if we cannot directly fight, we will make it!" Andre said as the crowd cheered.

"Well said." Mina said through another mike. "Now Andre, do you want to have a singing chance here?" Mina asked

A nervous feeling shot through Andre, but he was able to control it.

"Yeah sure, I got a new song I want to try out." Andre said.

"You write songs too!" Mina asked.

"Yeah, a little when I get into the groove." Andre said.

Andre slips the musical track to the gigantic CD player, and then starts to sing.

**The mission for peace.**

**(The music for the theme song "Rockman.EXE Beast" starts playing.)**

Come on! Take heart!

As a family we will stand!

Everything that comes our way,

We will make it go away!

Before all this I thought my world was the only one.

Now that I've been through all these things I know I was wrong.

I met a little girl and her blue friend form the sky.

And after a few weeks we have become family.

But soon we found out that the world was in great turmoil.

And that the danger extended to worlds not our own.

So then we banned together in the fight for the right.

With other beings from other worlds, but with the same plight.

And now that we've come far, we can never give up now!

We must keep pushing on, so that peace in our worlds is secure!

Come on! Take heart!

As a family we will stand!

Everything that comes our way,

We will make it go away!

I know it's hard,

But we mustn't lose the hope

With good friends right by our side,

We will keep the flame alive!

**(Music Ends)**

After the music finished a gigantic roar from the crowd was heard.

"My gosh Andre, you're a natural!" Mina said.

"Thanks." Andre said.

Then suddenly Andre sensed an electrical discharge.

"Everybody, get down!" Andre shouted as he tackled Sonic and Mina. An electrical energy ball flew overhead just a split second after they dodged.

"You dodged it; Impressive!" A voice said.

Andre looked up to see who the attacker was.

"Sparkman!" Andre shouted.

"You know your Netnavis kid. Spark Arm!" Sparkman shouted as he unleashed the attack.

"Barrier!" Andre shouted as he brought up a barrier shield around him, Mina and Sonic. Just then he saw Berserker Nobodies materialize, along with some of XANA's Tarantula monsters.

"It's a full fledged Dark Alliance attack! All civilians get out of here!" Andre shouted.

The whole crowd turned into a panic with the civilians running every which way. To make matters worse, cybernetic viruses were materializing along with some high level heartless.

"Sis! Call out the X-Men! Lilo, you and the other kids are going to have to hold them off until the calvary gets here. Remember what I taught you, if the enemy is a specific element use the counter element!" Andre commanded.

"Got it daddy! Let's go, guys!" Lilo shouted.

"Sonic, get Mina and her boyfriend to safety, then you do what you normally do." Andre said.

"Already gone!" Sonic said.

Just then Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey jumped in front of Andre.

"We'll take care of the heartless!" Sora said.

"I'll help them!" Maui Mallard said.

"I'll go with the viruses then!" Andre said.

Andre jumped into the air and went Electric Experiment form. He went running around at subsonic speed, slicing up all viruses in his way with his claws. He was about to attack a Honey Bomber virus, but it countered him by sending a swarm of hornets directly in his face, thus stinging him badly.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Andre shouted.

"Curaga!" Donald shouted.

Then the sting marks instantly disappeared.

"Good move!" Andre said as he sliced the offending virus.

"I got to even the odds! Let's see if Dr. Hikari's little override worked. Form Change!" Andre shouted.

Andre changed into normal Netnavi form.

"Go! Cyber sword, Wide sword, and Long sword! Advance to Life sword!"

Then Andre slammed the life sword into the ground sending the green shockwave toward the enemy mass. The resulting explosion wiped out almost all of the viruses, and a good portion of XANA's monsters.

"Now to follow up! Triple Mega Cannon! Advance to Giga Cannon Mark 3" Andre shouted.

The cannon materialized in the place of his arms. Andre targeted Sparkman and fired. Sparkman was his but he was able to take the blast.

"You have to do better than that, kid!" Sparkman shouted.

"Andre, were here!" Millie shouted.

"Optic Blast!" Cyclops shouted as he blasted a Tark virus, then he slammed a right hood at a Champy virus.

"Let's go punks!" Wolverines shouted as he devastated a Berserker with his Weapon X technique.

Just then, Andre barely dodged a fire blast. He looked and found another Netnavi at Sparkman's side.

"Blastman!" Andre shouted. Then Megaman, Protoman, Colonel, and Roll appeared on the scene.

"We'll help the others with the small fry enemies. You go and take them down!" Megaman said.

"So it's two versus one, I like those odds!" Blastman said as he shot another fireball at Andre.

"Let's even it out! Meteors, Attack+30, and Uninstall! Advance into the Red Sun and Blue Moon!"

Then a giant red sphere materialized high above the battlefield and started firing at Sparkman and Blastman, scoring perfect hits. Then the sphere turned blue and shot a lazer beam at them. It finally turned red again and threw itself on top of them, making a gigantic explosion.

"That should've finished them off." Andre said.

But then Andre was struck by an intense bolt of lightning.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Andre said as he fell to the ground.

"Guess again, but that one actually hurt a little." Blastman said.

"Oh, it seems that the bolt was all the kid could take. Pathetic!" Sparkman added.

Cosmo and Tails were watching on the sidelines. Tails was working on a portable computer thinking of tactical counterattacks while Cosmo watched on helplessly.

"What can I do? He will surely be killed in that state." She thought.

She then discovered that Andre's Chaos Emerald was nearby. She picked it up.

"He brought me back to life; it's time that I pay him back." Cosmo said. Then she broke into a sprint. This caught Tails by surprise.

"Cosmo, come back! Cosmo! It's too dangerous!" Tails shouted in a panic.

"I know, but I have to do this." Cosmo said to herself.

Andre looked back and saw Cosmo running toward him.

"Cosmo! Get away now!" Andre shouted.

"Here is the emerald!" Cosmo shouted.

"Pitiful, Blast Hurricane!" Blastman shouted

"Spark Arm!" Sparkman shouted.

The attacks were heading towards Andre at incredible speed. While Cosmo was running she tripped and fell exactly on top of Andre. The Chaos Emerald started to glow. Andre knew what he had to do.

"CHAOS FUSION!" Andre shouted.

A large blast dissipated the attacks, and a bright light blinded everybody. When the light cleared, Andre was in Aqua Fusion Form. The surprising thing was that Cosmo had changed as well. She now looked exactly the same as the time she went to stop Dark Oak.

"Did the Chaos Emerald do this to me?" Cosmo asked herself astounded.

"You got lucky, but it's about to run out! Spark arm!" Sparkman shouted angrily.

Cosmo instinctively raised her hands and immediately a gigantic wall of wood erupted in front of Andre and her, grounding the electric attack.

"How did you do that?" Andre asked astounded.

"I just did it." Cosmo said.

"You think you can take them?" Andre asked.

"Something inside me is saying that I can." Cosmo said.

"Then let's do it!" Andre said. "Triple Twin Arrows!"

Andre shot the multiple attacks at Blastman, which hit point blank.

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Blastman shouted.

"_Blastman, Data Deleted." _A computerized voice said.

"Okay, that's it! The little girl is dead meat!" Sparkman shouted.

"Cosmo, get out of there!" Tails shouted.

Cosmo frowned, and then whipped her hands upward. Instantly, a large number of large wooden spikes erupted from the floor, completely skewering Sparkman.

"No…gasp…not by a girl…hack!" Sparkman whimpered.

"_Sparkman Data Deleted."_

"Wow, Cosmo, you took him out with just one hit!" Andre said.

Cosmo was now it a reflective state of mind.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"For a minute, I felt my mother. It felt like she was proud of me." Cosmo said.

"You were protecting and helping the ones you care about. Any mother would be proud of that." Andre said.

Everybody! We are receiving a transmission back in the castle! Tails shouted.

**(Back at the Castle)**

Everybody was on the main computer listening to the live transmission.

"I am the one known as Duo; I seek to speak with Lan Hikari, Megaman, and the one known as the Defender."

"Here we are." Andre said as he appeared with Lan.

"Very well, as Lan may well know. I am programmed to search out and purge all evil. I have seen your effort to purge evil as well, which was most impressive. I come to you all because I am in need of assistance." Duo said.

"What kind of assistance?" Andre asked.

"My system has become infected with the beings that you call the Heartless. I have tried to isolate them but they are spreading. If I do not purge these creatures, my program will require me to self-destruct, since they are pure evil." Duo said.

"But wouldn't that mean that your asteroid just outside of the Mobian atmosphere would blow up too?" Andre asked.

"Indeed, I am sorry for bringing such danger upon you, but you are the most capable for this mission." Duo said.

"So you need us to get to your system and purge the Heartless, huh?" Lan asked.

"That is correct." Duo answered.

"Okay, guys we got to split into groups. One large group to go check out the new world we discovered, and a much smaller group to jack into Duo's system and clear out those heartless. I'll see if I can get the Dimensional Federation officials to hold a briefing meeting." Andre reported and then turned to Duo.

"Hopefully, we can give you the help that you need." Andre asked.

"Very well. There is one more thing. There is one that is here with me that wishes to see the one known as Shadow." Duo said.

"I'm here." Shadow said.

"He is here." Duo said to an unknown being.

"Shadow, is that you?" A feminine voice called out.

"What! Could it be?" Shadow shouted out astounded.

"Yes, Shadow. It's me." The female said as she showed herself.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted.

"After fifty long years, I finally see you again." Maria said.

"But how? I saw them shoot you! I saw you die!" Shadow said confused.

"Yes that was true, but at the last minute Duo came and transported me to his asteroid and downloaded my consciousness into his system. He also restored my body for when I was to return." Maria said.

"So you're coming back?" Shadow said.

"I could, but as Duo said, the infestation is inhibiting most of his actions. I won't be able to return with you until the problem is resolved." Maria said.

"Then I promise you Maria, that I will do everything in my power to bring you back." Shadow said.

"And we will help him with that promise." Andre said.

"Thank you all." Maria said.

"Okay everybody, take a break. We will most likely have a briefing in about an hour or so. Shadow I'll leave you to catch up with Maria." Andre said.

"Very well." Shadow said. Then Andre left.

**End of Chapter 23**


	24. The beginning of the end

**Important note:** The pokemon Elekible that will be appearing in this chapter is the confirmed post-evolution of Electabuzz, which will appear in the new games of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl next year. Elekible is the Japanese name of this pokemon. No English name is known yet.

**Chapter 24**

**The Beginning of the end**

**(Deep in the Dark Alliance base)**

Slade was leaning on the side of a wall with is face in the shadows. He was reflecting on the final attack order that Apocalypse had given.

"So finally, his lust for dominance will be his undoing. Very well then, this plan will fail, and the failure will result in his demise. Then I will be able to take complete control." Slade said with a chuckle.

**(In the NYC of Lilo and Stitch's dimension)**

American Dragon Jake Long was working on his dragon training in Central Park with his grandfather and Fu Dog. His sister Haley Long was present as well with Sun Park, her Dragon Master.

"Yo, Grandpa. Explain to me again why you and Sun decided to train us together?" Jake Long asked.

"Because, young dragon, you and your sister must learn to rely on each other and use teamwork. It could prove to be vital in future battles." Grandpa replied.

"Well I guess that makes sense" Jake replied a little annoyed.

Just then, a large dimensional portal appeared in the center of the green. It started sucking air in like a vacuum, capturing various objects that were around. This forced the others to grab onto the floor.

"Aiyahh! What is this?" Grandpa asked.

"I didn't read about any magical anomaly like this!" Fu Dog replied.

"I don't think that this has to do with the mystical world at all!" Sun answered.

Haley lost her grip and started flying backward, but Jake barely caught her.

"Haley, hold on!" Jake shouted.

"I…I can't! I'm slipping!" Haley said. Then she lost her grip.

"HALEY!!!"

"JAKE!!! HELP!!!" Haley shouted as she was swallowed by the portal.

As if on cue, the portal closes and the suction dissipates.

**(On the other side of the Knothole Kingdom)**

A dimensional portal appeared and a Haley was thrown out of it and onto the floor. She was unconscious but she woke up soon afterward.

"Where am I" Haley asked.

It was then when she saw two glowing diamonds on the floor. One was red and the other was green. She took one of them into her hand.

"These are very big diamonds, but they are nothing like what I have seen in the magical world." Haley said while studying them.

Then a shadow loomed over her. Noticing this, she turns around and her face turns from a face of wonder to one of fear.

What she saw was a large beast like creature. It walked on its hind legs; it had yellow fur with black bolt-ish stripes, and had an evil look on its face.

"What are you?" Haley said fearfully.

"Ele…Elekible." The beast growled.

**(Back at the Castle of Acorn.)**

Andre was walking toward the science wing of the castle when ran to his sister, whom he noticed was nervous. He puts his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a small smile.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something about Riku." Millie said.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"You know that his family adopted me, right?"

"Yes."

"And you also know that things are getting really hard during this war?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Riku's dad, my legal dad, told him that he isn't his biological father. He didn't take it well and he shouted to dad saying how much he hated him. It's been really hard talking to him about it, until one day he apologized. Not just to dad but to mom and me."

"He took it that hard?"

"...His real mother disappeared when he was just two. He never took it very well."

"Disappeared?"

"Presumed dead."

"No evidence?"

"None at all." She said. "After this battle I made my choice. Riku is desperately searching for Sephiroth and-"

"Wait, Sephiroth?! For what reason?"

"That's none of your business. I'm going to follow him in his search for Sephiroth." She said while getting ready for the blast that she was going to get.

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!!" He shouted. His eyes widened with anger.

"Why not?!!"

"You really have to ask that? You darn well know why not!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!!"

"Because Sephiroth is an insanely powerful homicidal maniac! Even Kioko had some trouble with him!"

"That's the most pathetic reason I ever heard!! Do you think that I don't KNOW that?!"

"Why would you even consider helping Riku with that?!"

"YOU KNOW WHY!! BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTH- " She shouted.

"STEP-BROTHER!!!" He responded.

"WHO CARES!!!" She shouted. "I'm your little sister!! Don't even think on bossing me around on what to do or not! We're not at home anymore!! This is a war!! You think I don't know the risk?!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU LIKE I DID A YEAR AGO!!"

"Give me space!! You don't know how much I've change after a year!! I hate it when you push me on doing something that I don't want to do."

"But for what reason do you want to do this?! Give me a good explanation why!!"

"It's difficult!! You have no idea what's going threw Riku's mind and he needs help. I've faced Sephiroth before while trying to rescue Riku once. And during that fight I was skewered in my shoulder. He tried all he could to kill me and stop me from taking Riku away."

"Taking Riku away? For what?"

"It's very hard to talk about."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Andre asked surprised

"I knew how you would react and it would've just make things worst during your battle."

"But what did he want with him?" Andre asked.

(Millie whispers something)

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"Even if I did, I won't tell you."

"Reason?"

"I can't break my promise to him."

"It really important to you, right?"

"Andre, you've went to dangerous missions a lot. Why can't I do it in my own free will? Just because I'm younger than you? I'm sorry but that's pathetic…. Deeply pathetic. I want to protect the people I deeply love so much. Even my family. We both have the same mission. To protect our family."

Andre couldn't continue because he knew that she was right. Right now he's been trying to protect her to much and not letting her think for herself.

"……I'm truly sorry for the outburst."

Millie didn't say anything, but shook her head and walked away without saying a word.

Andre was walking toward the science wing where some Moogles were synthesizing a new sword for him, when Riku approached him.

"I heard your conversation between you and sis." Riku said.

"Listen, bub. For the record she is MY sister, not yours." Andre said and then he regretted it. "Look dude, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't mention it. Your right; she is your sister biologically." Riku replied.

"But that doesn't give me any right to get on you like this." Andre said.

"Hey, I understand that you have been under tension lately…. Well a lot of tension" Riku said. Andre rubbed his head trying to relieve the stress that he's been having.

"I guess your right." Andre asked.

"You're not the only one." Riku said.

"After the problem you had with your father?" Andre asked

"Let's not get to that, please." Riku said trying to avoid the subject.

"But there's something that sis knows about you, right? Do you have a connection to Sephiroth?" Andre asked, pushing the subject.

"…You really need to know?" Riku asked.

"My sister whispered something that I didn't get. She didn't want to tell me, but I know that it is important. Maybe even to the point that it might affect our missions. Do you know anything about it?" Andre asked.

"Forget it. I don't like the way this conversation is going." Riku said. He turned around and walked away till Andre grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What's going on with you and Sephiroth?" Andre asked.

"Okay… It's difficult that I somehow can't understand it myself or… I just don't want to accept it." Riku said.

"I'm listening." Andre said.

"What I'm going to say may be hard to believe. The story begins nine years ago…in Cloud's world. A town called Nibelheim, where Tifa and Cloud use to live in… which was destroyed… by Sephiroth…" Riku explained.

"So I see." Andre said.

"But... for Sephiroth… he had a secret that he almost told no one about. No one…. Yet he tried… to kill…" Riku said

"Hey, you're stuttering." Andre pointed out concerned.

"He… fell in love with a women and she secretly had a child before he went insane." Riku explained.

"Sephiroth…. Falling in love?... are you serious?! When did this happen?" Andre asked without thinking.

"I said nine years ago! Didn't you here me?!" Riku shouted with anger. Andre backed of slightly to give him space. From the looks of it, Riku is getting stressed.

"You don't look good, you okay?" Andre asked

"…Let me make this simple, Right after he put Nibelheim on fire and killed people, he tried to take his child to Jenova which was in the mako reactor. But the mother of the child couldn't let him, that's when she realized that the Sephiroth she loved was now gone. Of course it wasn't easy snagging the child away from Sephiroth and she almost got killed. But she managed to get her child away from Sephiroth before things got worse. She just fell into a bottomless pit holding her child. Sephiroth just thought that she died. No, they didn't die… I don't know the exact detail…. I can't continue to talk about it." Riku said.

"…YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FRICKING KIDDING ME!!! YOU ARE SEPHIROTH'S SON???!!!" Andre shouted.

"SHUT THE (bleep!) UP!" Riku hissed while covering Andre's mouth. "Took you that long to guess it?!"

"This is incredible! Do you know what this means Riku? You may very well have the secret to turning the war in our fav…or." Andre said as he suddenly fainted.

"ANDRE!! YOU THERE! GET THE DOCTORS! MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!" Riku shouted.

(Later)

Andre woke up in the infirmary.

"Andre, I was so worried!" Lana cried.

"Do you know what scare you gave us?!" Millie added.

Andre looked around and saw most of the scientific officials of the Dimensional Federation. (Wade, Dr. Hikari, Jumba, etc.)

"What happened to me?" Andre asked a little bewildered.

"It is a flaw that I overlooked when I was reconstructing your body in your previous operation. Due to said flaw all of your special abilities have been disabled! How could I be so very stupid?!" Jumba shouted exasperated at himself.

"Hold up! What do you mean disabled?" Andre asked.

"Just that! Your fire, water, super speed, everything is gone!" Jumba shouted.

"What about the chaos power? My fusion form?!" Andre asked.

"Must I repeat myself?" Jumba responded.

This revelation hit Andre hard. If he didn't have any of his abilities, how would he be able to fulfill his responsibilities as the defender? Dr. Hikari then came over to him.

"Right after Riku took you in the infirmary, he suddenly became ill." Dr. Hikari said.

"What kind of illness?" Andre asked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I noticed that his DNA is different than any other human that I've seen…at least in my world." Dr. Hikari said.

Andre thought about this then returned to his problem at hand. Just then he got an idea.

"Does the Defender Blade still work? It should because it is separate from me." Andre asked.

"Ah, excellent thought Older Boy!" Jumba said.

"He is right. The Defender Blade is still operational!" Wade said.

"That means that he can still use battle chips manually." Dr. Hikari said.

"Okay. Jumba, by any chance, can I recover my lost abilities?" Andre asked.

"The data is not confirmed, but it says that this disability should last a week, and that it will reappear for one week for each month for the rest of your life. In simple terms, for one week you will be a normal human like you were before you even met us." Jumba explained.

"Well, at least I have my sword skills." Andre said.

"That is true since you trained yourself the natural way." Jumba replied.

"Okay, I need the whole Ohana here. I need to discuss this new problem with them along with the battle strategy we are going to need." Andre said.

"I shall call them." Jumba reassured.

(10 minutes later)

The whole Lilo and Stitch kid gang was in the infirmary, along with Nani, David, and Maui.

"So as you guys might have heard I am for the most part out of commission. This does not mean, though, that I will stop fighting. I just can't be on the frontline." Andre explained.

"What are we going to do, daddy?" Lilo asked.

"Okay, here is the idea. Lilo and Stitch, you remember your fusion from our first battle against 627?" Andre asked

Lilo and Stitch nodded.

"I need you two to stay grouped together, since you guys might need to fuse sooner or later." Andre said as both of them nodded. "The same goes for Yuki, Teresa and Elena, since in fusion form they can control plant, fire and electricity at the same time. We also need Myrtle and Gigi paired up for their ice and wind fusion. And finally, Victoria, Veronica(Snooty), and Aily. Victoria, try to push Dr. Hikari to finish Aily's new Netnavi body. She needs it just about now."

Everybody nodded and agreed about their roles to play.

"What about us?" Nani asked.

"You, David and Maui stay here and help in whatever you can. I also need you guys to keep an eye on Duo's communication link. As long as we are connected to Duo we are connected to Maria, and I for one want her to come back safe and sound." Andre said.

"Okay." Nani said.

"It seems that I made this just in time. Kupo!" A Moogle said as he entered.

"Time for what?" Andre asked.

"Time to present you with your new sword, Kupo!" The Moogle replied. "It is a sword that was synthesized from Thunder, Power, and Dense Crystals. Kupo!"

"So that would mean that…this sword conducts electricity like my Defender Blade?" Andre said surprised.

"That's right!" the Moogle replied.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this will help me." Andre said.

All of a sudden, an alarm was heard.

"We have trouble! Dimensional portals are appearing everywhere!" Jeremy shouted.

"Do we have a visual? Let me see this!" Andre said as he checked the Visual screen.

Sure enough, dimensional portals were appearing everywhere, both in Knothole Kingdom and in the new world they just discovered. (Which was about two chapters ago.) Andre tried to identify the enemies exiting the portals.

"Okay, Heartless, Nobodies, Viruses, XANA, the Egg Pawns, wait a minute! Pokemon are appearing as well!" Andre shouted.

As if on cue, Wes, Rui and Tracey entered the room. They immediately walked over to where Jeremy and Andre were. Sure enough there were Pokemon on the video screen. Rui's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Rui?" Wes asked noticing her distress.

"Wes, some of those are Shadow Pokemon!" Rui shouted.

"What? Blast it!" Andre shouted as he slammed the console.

Then everybody's heart stopped when they heard two earsplitting cries.

"GROOOOOOARRRRRR!!!!"

"SQUUUAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!"

"Oh, dear God no." Andre said. "Pinpoint where that sound came from, Jeremy!"

"Already done!" Jeremy said.

"The view on the screen confirmed Andre's fears."

"Falsar and Gregar." He said.

Everybody was stunned. But then Andre snapped out of it.

"Tracey! Get Prof. Oak on the line! Wes! Get your Snag Machine! "Professor Xavier, tell Kim and Ron to prepare for transport onto Duo. The mission is to clear out any evil beings and Bring Maria back! Grand Councilwoman, is there anything else you wish to add?"

"Yes. We must commence all of our operations earlier than expected in order to prevail in this battle. Good luck to all." The GCW replied.

"I got something else here, and it's a little girl!" Rotor shouted.

Andre looked over his shoulder.

"Haley Long! That's it! I'm going in to get her!" Andre shouted.

"You're crazy! Without your powers you will be killed!" Lana shouted.

"There are worse things that oneself dying." Andre said as he made a transmission link to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Oh, Hello young man. Who are you?" Oak greeted.

"Good afternoon sir. My name is Andre Martinez." Andre answered.

"Oh yes. Tracey told me some interesting things about you." Professor Oak replied.

"Professor I don't mean to impose, and I know that I am not an official pokemon Trainer in your world, but I believe that there are some Pokemon in your world's Pokemon storage system that would still respond to my commands. Could I use some of them?" Andre asked.

"This is quite irregular." Professor Oak said.

"I know it is. I ask this because I had some relation to these pokemon when I was in my original dimension. Although I wasn't their original trainer, I greatly influenced in their training from the master dimension. I cannot explain more due to the current emergency we have here." Andre explained.

"Well, Tracey was able to give me a crude explanation of the dimension you come from. Due to his explanation, your claim is plausible, but for reasons of security, I need to ask you the Trainer ID numbers of the pokemon.

"Okay. One moment please. I somehow remember it! ID number 02615!" Andre exclaimed.

"I'll run a check for the ID." Prof. Oak said.

A few seconds passed.

"Wow! You have a mess of pokemon in storage. You sure influenced a lot in their training I see. You could have the experience of a Gym Leader in our world!" Prof Oak exclaimed. "Which one do you want?"

The Pokemon I want now are Ninjask, Volbeat, Pikachu, and Regirock. I also need Latios, since it can understand human speech, and I will need that to communicate with the pokemon.

"Very well." Prof. Oak replied.

The poke-balls then came though the matter transporter. They also had belt clips, which Andre used to connect to his belt.

"I'm going out back so I can introduce myself to them. Then I am going for Haley." Andre said to everybody around as he left.

Andre was outside in an empty area. He then released the pokemon. They looked clearly confused. Andre started speaking.

"Hello. My name is Andre, and I mean you no harm." He greeted himself.

The pokemon seemed reassured, but still wary. Andre turned to Latios.

"Can you understand me?" Andre asked.

Latios nodded yes.

"Do you think that you could translate to your fellow pokemon what I am about to say?" Andre asked again.

He nodded again.

Then Andre discussed who he was, where they were, the dimensions, the war that they were facing, and how they were related to him; In short, everything. It took about ten minutes to provide a full explanation which Latios perfectly translated.

"So, would you accept me as your trainer. You don't have to if you don't want to, but at least help me here. There are many that could use your help." Andre pleaded.

Latios translated and he and the pokemon started conversing between themselves. Then they decided that, although they didn't know him directly, it felt right that they work with him. They agreed unanimously and sent Latios to relay the message.

"So?" Andre asked as it came toward.

Latios nodded in aggrement.

"You'll help me? Great! What about the trainer idea, though?" Andre asked again.

It nodded yes once again.

This got Andre emotional. "Thank you guys. I always wanted to be a pokemon trainer."

The pokemon that could smile did so.

"Okay, here is our first mission. There is a little girl that I know that is in trouble, and we are going to save her. I need Latios, Pikachu, and Volbeat to return to the pokemon storage center and explain the situation to the others. Tell them to be ready at a moments notice. Tell them that they are to obey whoever Prof. Oak approves of. Are you with me?

All pokemon cheered.

"Then lets go!" Andre cheered.

Andre returned and sent Pikachu, Volbeat, and Latios back into the storage center. He also explained to the Grand Councilwoman and Prof. Oak about his pokemon command plan, which they agreed to implement. He also asked if Oak had any poke-balls to spare, which he did and were immediately sent to Andre. He then called out Ninjask and ordered him to use Swords Dance and Agility. Immediately afterward, he commanded Ninjask to use Baton Pass on himself, in order to pass the stat enhancement. Having done this, they went off to find Haley.

Andre was rushing over the hills of the Kingdom that made way to the Old Green Hill Zone. (Half of it is now Green Hill Park, while the other half is off limits due to the booby traps placed there by Eggman about 15 years ago.)

"Okay, Ninjask, Keep your eyes peeled!"

**(Back with Haley)**

Haley was running from Elekible, who was trying to blast her with electricity, but for some strange reason she was always able to dodge the attacks. This surprised her.

"What's happening to me? I didn't learn this in training!" Haley said as she kept on running away and dodging.

**(Meanwhile in another part of Green Hill Zone)**

A certain blond keybearer was walking though the land while staying alert.

"What is this place? And why do I sense Sora here?" The boy said.

Just then a Samurai Nobody appeared.

"Found anything?" The boy asked.

The Nobody shook what seemed to be its head, but then pointed one of his swords to the distance.

"There is something over there, huh? Let's check it out." Roxas said as he started running over toward the pointed direction.

**(Back to Haley)**

Just then Haley tripped. She turned around and shrieked since Elekible was about to strike her with a Thunder Punch. Just then the Samurai Nobody got in the way and blocked the blow.

"Ele?" Elekible growled in a surprised fasion.

The Nobody slashed at Elekible, but it dodged the attack and countered with another Thunder Punch, Thus destroying the Nobody. Fortunately, this gave Roxas the time he needed to intervene.

"Hey kid, get behind me!" Roxas said as he summoned the Oathkepper and the Oblivion.

Elekible went on the attack again, but Roxas parried the punch and slashed back, sending the pokemon into the air. Roxas followed up with his Overtaker technique, and finished knocked it down with his Clear Light technique.

The Elekible lifted itself up from the floor, but it was obvious that the combo took a lot out of him. He was preparing to finish Roxas with a Thunder attack when another voice was heard.

"Ninjask, Hidden Power!" Andre shouted.

Ninjask released the energy from the attack which hit Elekible head on, throwing him on the floor. Elekible quickly recovered, though.

"Ninjask, back off. I'll take it from here." Andre said.

Ninjask was surprised, but obeyed. Andre pulled out his two swords and held them at a battle ready position. Elekible went on the attack using Giga Attack, but Andre dodged it. Andre then used the opening to launch a devastating Twin Defender Slash combo, sending Elekible sprawling, but it recovered by flipping back into fighting stance. It charged up electricity and shot a Thunderbolt at Andre, but he guarded it expertly, and the swords seemed to absorb the electricity completely.

Then a surprising thing happened. Due to the electricity, it seemed that both of Andre's swords gained a magnetic attraction to one another. Although he tried to stop it, both swords linked to each other by the hilt (handle?). Andre then wandered what happened until he was taken by surprise and barely dodged a Thunder Punch. Out of instinct he threw the linked swords at Elekible. They flew perfectly through the air. At first Elekible dodged them, but they made a U-turn and smacked it in the back, knocking it out.

"My swords acted like a boomerang! Oh I just remembered; Poke-ball go!" Andre shouted as he proceeded to capture the pokemon.

The poke-ball sucked the pokemon inside. It shook for a few moments, but then went silent.

"You guys okay?" Andre asked.

"I'm okay. That was awesome!" Haley said.

"You sure have some experience." Roxas said then he fell to his knees.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Andre asked now worried.

"The Dark Alliance got to me. The…They did something to me." Roxas said as they fainted.

"This is bad." Andre shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked worried as well.

"We have to get him back to the castle. It seemes that he is badly hurt." Andre said.

Just then Millie came on what seamed to be an air board.

"Why do you always have to run off alone?!" Millie shouted exasperated.

"I came with my pokemon!" Andre said.

"Whatever! We have to get back to…ROXAS?!!!" Millie shouted.

"He fainted. He said that the Dark Alliance did something to him." Andre said.

"That's bad news. We got to get him to Doctor Quack immediately. By the way, download this chip data." Mille replied.

Andre did so and both of his swords disconnected. His Defender Blade then started vibrating. Andre dropped on the floor and it morphed into an air board as well.

"Tails had the idea for the air board, and Dr. Hikari and Dr. Possible were digitizing the schematics last night." Millie explained.

"Thanks, I'll really need this." Andre said. "Haley, you ready to go?"

"There is one more thing I need to show you before we leave." Haley said.

"And what is that?" Andre asked with as much patience as he could muster.

Haley showed Andre the diamonds she found.

"Those are two Chaos Emeralds! Thanks Haley! This will really help us!" Andre said.

"Your welcome!" Haley said while using her cutest expression ever. "By the way…dragon up!" Haley shouted as she transformed into her dragon form.

"It seems that somebody has been training since my last call!" Andre said in a proud manner.

"Yeah, I have." Haley said as she blushed cutely.

"Okay, let's move." Andre said as they departed back to the castle. Andre was carrying Roxas and Millie and Haley were right behind.

**(Back at the Castle)**

Andre returned to the castle Roxas in tow. The others were right behind him. All the other heroes were out fighting their own parts of the battle outside, and the only allies in the castle were the civilians, children, and scientific/mechanical brains. Andre took Roxas to the infirmary and then the three (He, Millie, and Haley) returned to the Science and Communications wing. Haley was still in her dragon form, which brought a few gasps of surprise from some of the civilian bystanders.

"Don't worry, she's with me." Andre always said to respond to the surprise.

They got to the Science and communications wing.

"People! Status Report!" Andre shouted.

"Okay, we have good and bad news. The cyber-beasts Falser and Gregar are using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to boost their power, but it seems that Sonic and Shadow might find a way to get the emeralds back. About the Shadow pokemon, a few are still rampaging, but Wes snagged most of them and the captured pokemon were transported for immediate purification. There were no casualties by the way. Kim and Ron are about to bring Maria back, but they did have trouble with the digital reincarnation of Xemnas. It was lucky that a mysterious Netnavi came along and helped them out. It was strange though, it seamed that this mystery Netnavi new how to counter all of Xemnas' moves." Dr Hikari explained.

"What was the Netnavi's Name?" Andre asked.

"He went by the name of BlaserX.EXE" Dr. Hikari said.

"Okay, good." Andre left Millie behind then proceeded with Haley to the Grand Councilwoman's dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Hello, young man. I see the rescue mission was successful." She said.

"Yeah, but it's a mixed bag. I rescued Haley here, but also ran into Roxas, who fainted, but not before saying that the Dark Alliance did something to him." Andre expalianed.

"Yes, that could be problematic." The GCW said.

"One more thing; I also wanted you to know that Haley Long and her family have a gift. They can transform themselves from human form into a dragon form. I thought you should know just in case other people get worried about her being around." Andre said.

"I have heard about this ability of the Long family with the help of Jumba and the one you call Wade. It is wise that you tell me this though, for her safety. Many of the civilians, both from Turo and this area, are quite tense about the present situation and seeing a young dragon about might not help matters. I will make the announcement about her when this is resolved." The GCW explained.

"Okay, Haley, until that happens you are going to have to stay as a normal human girl for the time being." Andre explained to Haley.

"Okay." She said.

"Good, now let me take you to see some friends. They are kids just like you." Andre said.

Andre went back to the Science/Communications wing and got another pokemon transported to him. He then took Haley to what seemed like a kid's room. Cosmo and Cream were inside. Cream was playing with cheese, while Cosmo was watching her. Andre introduced Haley to them.

"I know you remember Lilo and Stitch and the others. The thing is that there are in the fight outside, but I'm sure they will be glad to see you when they get back." Andre reassured.

"Okay." Haley replied.

"The only thing that I need you to do is stay here with Cosmo and Cream. If things get dangerous, do what the adults say to do. I promise that when this is over I'll get you back to your Mom, Dad, and Jake." Andre said.

"Thanks Andre, you're really nice. I just hope Roxas is okay." Haley said.

"I think he will be. One more thing, Wobuffet, go!" Andre shouted as he tossed out his new poke-ball.

In a flash of light, a Wobuffet appeared. It smiled and said its own name.

"Girls, this is a good friend of mine, Wobuffet. She's a girl too. Most pokemon only say their name, just so you know." Andre said.

They said hi, and the pokemon replied by saying its name.

"Wobuffet, I need you to take care of these girls. Wherever they go, you go. If anybody attacks them, use Counter or Mirror Coat, got it?"

Wobuffet made an "Aye, aye sir" stance while pronouncing its name again.

Then an alarm sounded.

"We have incoming! We are receiving a transmission! Andre, get over here!" Cid shouted.

"Okay, see ya kids later!" Andre said as he ran off.

He got back to the Science and Communications area.

"What about this transmission?" Andre asked.

"See for yourself" Jeremy said.

Andre pressed the transmission receiver button. A young man with spikey brown hair appeared on the screen.

"That looks like Chris Thorndike as an adult!" Andre shouted as the transmission started playing.

"I'm calling to request an emergency landing; my ship and I have both taken damage, and I've got a woman about to give birth any minute here!" Chris shouted.

"Crap! Pokemon team, drop shield! Guards, open the landing bay shutters! Call Dr. Quack and tell him that he has wounded and a possible birth on his hands! Any volunteers to help him are appreciated. I need two minutes and a drink of water now." Andre said considerably bewildered.

"Here's your water." Lana said as she handed him the cup and started massaging his shoulders. "Now let them handle this. You've already done a lot."

"I know but I can't stop helping until the trouble is over." Andre said.

"You need to know when you are overexerting yourself. Remember, your special abilities are disabled. You need to take more care of yourself; although that doesn't completely mean that you have to exclude yourself from helping." Lana said.

"I hope that you are right." Andre said.

Sure enough, it was Chris Thorndyke and his family and close friends. Each had some form of injury, minor or mayor except for Helen, but she was in labor. (It seemed as if Helen and Chris were already married)

"Oh, Chris! Chris, it hurts badly!" Helen said with tears of pain streaming down her eyes.

"I know dear! Just take deep breaths and think about the babies!" Chris said.

"Babies?" Andre asked.

"She is carrying twins!" Dr Quack said.

Suddenly something hard landed on the top floor of the castle shaking the foundation to the core, fortunately, Helen and the other injured were not hurt by this.

"What now?! Guards, come with me! Show me the way to the top!" Andre said.

"I'll go with you!" Millie shouted.

"You sure?" Andre asked.

"Were siblings! We take these things together!" She responded.

And so they went up to the top floor, where a large looming figure was standing away from them. When he turned around, Andre immediately recognized him.

"Apocalypse!" Andre shouted.

"You do not seem as strong as they have told me." Apocalypse said.

"I get that a lot." Andre said.

"Nevertheless, I have taking it upon myself to terminate you all!" Apocalypse replied.

This made Andre think. He remembered the people that lived here, the innocents, the children, Helen's unborn twins, everything. All this brought a fire into is eye.

"You have the gall to even think that you have the right to decide if we live of die?" Andre shouted.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE!" Apocalypse shouted into Andre's face.

"Whatever! You won't be terminating anybody while I and my friends are around. You are going to pay for what you did to my family and friends!" Andre said as he got into a battle pose.

"Your hero play is over boy! Now, let only the strong survive!" Apocalypse said as he jumped over the edge of the roof and then grew to be even bigger than the castle itself.

This didn't faze Andre. He looked at his sister, who nodded at him. Then he said with a smirk:

"Okay, you big hunk of junk. Bring it!"

**End of chapter 24**


	25. The Final Battles

**Chapter 25**

**The final battles**

Andre and Millie started attacking, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Apocalypse seemed to be absorbing the blasts.

"This is a problem." Millie said.

"Your right." Andre replied.

Just then Lilo and Victoria came to the roof.

"The Grand Councilwoman wants you to stand down." Victoria said.

"What?!" Andre shouted thinking she went crazy.

"She says that you are too weak to fight this battle, so she wants you to evacuate everybody else when Helen gives birth to her twins." Lilo said seriously.

Andre sighed and thought about it. They were right. With his powers disabled he can only do so much. It also takes longer for him to charge up his attacks, which could be fatal in something like this. Weighing the options, Andre decides that it is best to do what the GCW says. Besides, other heroes were coming to back them up right now.

"Okay, get me out of here." Andre told his daughters.

**(Back in the inside of the castle, in the communications area)**

"I have just discovered something!" Jeremy exclaims.

"What is it?" Wade asked.

"Apocalypse is being protected by a force shield, and there is an activated tower on Lyoko. That must mean that XANA is providing the power for Apocalypses shield!" Jeremy explained.

"Are you sure?" Wade said.

"Positive!" Jeremy replied.

"But how will we deactivate it? We have no super scanners here." Yumi asked.

"I believe I will be of assistance." Knight the experiment said.

"How?" Odd asked.

"I can create dimensional portals. I should be able to link to this world of Lyoko, but since it is in a virtual I do not know how that will affect the portal's stability." Knight said

"We'll have to take the chance." Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'll start by giving Knight a briefing of the specifics." Jeremy said.

Just then Dr. Quack came in.

"It was difficult, but I was able to deliver the babies. They are stable enough for transport." He said.

"Okay, Andre you know what to do." The GCW said.

"Yes, now if everybody forms an orderly group at the exit we can get out of here. Myrtle, you and the girls go with me. Lilo and Victoria and Aily (Victoria's Netnavi) will stay and help in Lyoko. Okay, everybody move out!" Andre said.

All the civilians started walking out of the extremely large doors of the castle. The group was so big that it might as seemed like a great migration. So far it seemed that everything was going well, but unfortunately, three little girls, for some reason fell behind!

**(Back in the castle)**

"Okay so everybody ready?" Jeremy asked while he was linking Knight's dimensional portal to Lyoko.

"Yeah!" the Lyoko gang (Including Lilo and Victoria) shouted.

"Just remember, when I say virtualization, you all have to jump into the portal. Get ready!" Jeremy said.

Everybody got in position.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…virtualization!" Jeremy shouted.

On cue, the group jumped in.

**(Skip to Lyoko)**

The virtualization via Knight's dimensional portal was a success and the Lyoko Warriors (Lilo, Victoria, Aile.EXE, and Megaman.EXE included) surveyed the area. What they saw redefined the meaning of mass pandemonium. X.A.N.A.'s Monsters where swarming all around the mountain sector with an intent to give them a hard time while getting to the tower. Hornets and Flying Mantas dominated the skies. Blocks where crawling over the mountain peaks. The Kankrelauts patrolled the floors. In the distance, you could also see at least 7-10 Mega-tanks and Tarantulas each.

"Okay, guys. The tower is just due north of your position. Try to get there quickly." Jeremy said.

"If you haven't noticed, XANA has made a whole party for us." Odd said sarcastically.

"You think I don't know that? I can see it right here." Jeremy said in a frustrated manner.

"Enough complaining Odd. We have to do our best." Yumi snapped.

"Let's go." Ulrich remarked.

They were about to start over a ledge when they had to instantly retreat due to a barrage of fire ring blasts from a quartet of Blocks.

"It's just like XANA to pull out the big guns when he gets desperate." Odd joked.

"Is he always this laid back?" Victoria asked Yumi.

"Oh yeah." She responded.

"This is stopping you guys? I'll handle this! Lan!" Megaman remarked.

"Ready and waiting Megaman!" Lan said.

"I'll go with you!" Aile said.

"Okay, but remember, you must hit them it the eye symbol for maximum damage." Ulrich said.

"Way ahead of you." Aily said.

Aily and Megaman charged the Blocks. The Blocks started charging, but Megaman took one out with a quick Mega-Cannon. Aily summoned her pickaxe and slammed it on the floor creating a shockwave. When it hit the remaining three monsters they were thrown over the edge of the ledge, falling into the digital sea.

"It's clear!" Aily said in a singsong voice.

"Hey, they are pretty good at this." Odd remarked.

"It's what they were made for." Victoria answered.

"Okay, let's go!" Megaman said.

After about 7 minutes they got to the clearing that led to the tower. Right there they were immediately assaulted by XANA's monsters. It almost seemed as if they were going to have to retreat until Megaman finally got pissed.

"Alright! Let's clear out! Zeus Hammer!" He shouted.

A large hammer appeared in his right hand. He slammed it into the floor with all of his strength. All ground-bound enemies were destroyed.

"Now to follow up, Bolt!" Megaman shouted.

A giant lightning bolt fell from the digital sky, frying the enemies in the air. Now almost all the enemies were destroyed.

"Okay, that's done." Megaman said.

"Oh no!" Jeremy shouted.

Everybody turned around to see Aileta having her memories drained by XANA's Scapeazoa.

"I thought that Andre had taken care of it." Jeremy said.

"It seems that this enemy of yours can regenerate." Megaman said. "Enough talk. I'm getting her out of there."

"I'll go with you!" Lilo said.

"Lilo and Megaman rush the Scapeazoa, but are surprised by a gigantic curtain of energy that slams right into them, de-virtualizing them.

"NO!" Victoria yelled as she saw this happen.

**(Back in the real world.)**

Lilo fell out of Knight's dimensional portal while a red laser beam came out as well and entered Lan's PET.

"No! Aileta is in trouble!" Lilo shouted suddenly.

**(Back in Lyoko)**

Victoria started charging up an energy beam. She blasted it toward the Scapeazoa. Unfortunately, it had already absorbed Aileta's memory and dropped her on the ground just before getting hit and vaporized by the blast.

"Aileta!" Yumi shouted.

Everybody ran over to her.

"Is she okay?" Ulrich asked.

"It's hard to tell. She seems unconscious." Aily answered as she held Aileta's hand.

"How will we deactivate the tower now?" Jeremy asked.

Then something strange happened. Aileta and Aily's joined hands started glowing. Then Aily felt an idea come to her.

"Wait here. I'll take care of it." Aily said.

"Were you going?" Odd said.

"To deactivate the tower. Don't ask me how 'cause I don't know. What I do know is that Aileta still remembers you guys and she is okay, just knocked out." Aily said.

With that, Aily runs into the tower, enters the main platform and floats up to the higher platform. She touches the digital screen, which surprisingly registers her digital signature as Aileta, and then inputs Code: Lyoko.

"Tower Deactivated." Aily said.

**(In the real world, inside the castle)**

"Apocalypse's personal shield is down!" The Grand Councilwoman reported.

"All allies attack at full power!" Princess Sally shouts out.

Then an earthquake starts.

"What?" Dr. Hikari exclaims.

**(On the roof of the castle)**

"What's going on?" Sora asked himself.

**(Back in Lyoko)**

An earthquake was also happening here. Aily quickly came out of the tower and met with the others. Aileta was just waking up.

"What's going on?" Aily asked in a panic.

"No! Due to XANA absorbing Aileta's memories, he is no longer confined to Lyoko!" Jeremy shouted through the communicator.

"What?" Victoria shouted.

"XANA…has…escaped." Aileta said.

"It's getting too unstable for you to stay there, but I can't divirtualize you guys due to the interference!" Jeremy added.

"What will we do?" Aily asked.

As she finished her question, a white orb of glowing energy flew right in front of them. It then started circling them at high speed. Then it flashed and they were divirtualized.

**(Outside of the castle in the real world)**

A gigantic black cloud formed all over Knothole Kingdom, blocking out the sun and making is almost completely dark.

"What is this, Mon Ami?" Antoine asked to another fighter.

"Daddy says that THAT black cloud is the XANA computer virus, and it was just released into the world.

"Oh my." Antoine said.

The cloud started flashing, sending lightning bolts of energy everywhere. There was one very large lightning bolt flashed over to a distant part of the city.

"Isn't that where Andre was going?" Victoria asked as she caught up with Lilo.

"Yeah, it is!" Lilo said.

"Where are the children that where in the kids area?" A young mobian woman comes asking.

"Andre took them and the other people out of the castle in a group." Victoria answered.

"But they are not there! They wandered off!" The woman said.

"What?!" Lilo and Victoria shouted in unison.

**(Near the underground shelter)**

Andre had just sent the last civilian inside the underground shelter when a lightning bolt shot down from XANA's cloud. The energy released form the blast formed into a human being that seemed to be…himself?!

"Girls, get inside." Andre said.

"But we have to help the others in the fight!" Myrtle said.

NOW MYRTLE! I have a bad feeling about this dude. When I finish with him, we will go back to help the others." Andre reassured.

"Well, okay." Myrtle said as she and the other girls entered the refuge. Andre then turned to the new foe.

"What, the Dark Alliance had to resort to making clones of me?" Andre said as defiant as ever.

The being, who was in a crouched position, stood up and spoke.

"That is cocky talk for somebody who is about to die." The clone said.

"Maybe so, but many said that they were going to eliminate me, but I never saw it happening." Andre replied.

"I assure you, I am not like the others." The clone said.

"That is what I always am prepared for." Andre said.

"Well then, are you prepared for THIS?" The clone said as he instantly charged an Omega Beam and blasted it at Andre. Andre barely had the chance to erect a Life Aura around himself.

"You are not like the others, I'll give you that." Andre said. "One question though. Who are you?"

The clone charged its energy, and then replied.

"I am the virus MissingNo, who was revived and enhanced by XANA." MissingNo said.

"Okay, a homicidal Virus is out to get me and my powers are disabled. I could say that I am in trouble." Andre said out loud.

"You finally realize the futility of your resistance." Missingno said.

"Hey, let's get one thing straight. I said I was in trouble, but I never said it was futile to resist. You may be a clone of me, but you are not me." Andre said as he manually charged his blade.

"It will be very pleasuring for me to wipe you out of existence." MissingNo said.

"We'll see who's wiped out from existence." Andre said.

"Well said." MissingNo said.

And so the battle started, and in five minutes Andre was already starting to feel the fatigue. Changing tactics he called out his pokemon, Thyphlosion and Sceptile.

"You resort to hiding behind other creatures?" MissingNo said.

"Never! I am just equalizing the probability of victory." Andre said.

"Call it what you want!" Missingno said as he started glowing.

"Thyplosion, he is about to launch his basic Sky Attack! Slam him with Flame Wheel!" Andre commanded.

Thyplosion rushed MissingNo while becoming enveloped in flames. At the last minute Missingno stopped glowing.

"Big mistake, water gun!!" MissingNo shouted as he quickly blasted an intense blast of water.

"I anticipated that! Thyplosion, dodge it and slam him on the side with Flare Drive! Sceptile, follow up with Leaf Blade!" Andre shouted.

Thyplosion dodged the blast and laid a devastating tackle on MissingNo's side, causing him to stumble. Sceptile followed up and slammed him to the ground with his own attack.

"You will pay dearly for that. KNOCKOUT FLASH!" MissingNo shouted.

A shot of energy blasted from MissingNo's body, blinding everybody. When Andre was finally able to see, he saw that both of his pokemon were on the floor. He checked them and was relieved to know that they had just fainted.

"See that it is futile? You will eventually fall." MissingNo said in a mocking tone.

"I don't intend to." Andre said.

"How interesting your resistance is, but also tiring. I shall end this now." MissingNo said as he charged up another Omega Beam.

Then both combatants heard something that caught there attention.

"ANDRE!!"

Andre felt a pang of fear when he heard the child like voice. He turned to the source of the sound. He gasped to see Haley, Cosmo, Cream, and Wobuffet on the other side of the clearing.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE INSIDE THE SHELTER!!!" Andre shouted.

"We just got here, Mr. Andre." Cream said.

"How touching. I'll just eliminate them first!" MissingNo said as he redirected the Omega Beam toward the trio of children and their pokemon guardian.

"NO!! I WON'T LET YOU!!" Andre shouted.

"Oh please! I know all about your powers being disabled. I was just toying with you. Of course I know that you might try to get in the way of the blast, but now I will make sure that you will never be able to deflect it!" MissingNo shouted as he was completing the charge for the blast.

"New plan! Wobuffet, Mirror Coat!" Andre shouted.

Wobuffet positioned itself in front of the girls and raised the Mirror Coat shield. Andre knew that Wobuffet might not be able to take such a blast, but they had to try somehow. What they needed now was a miracle.

"I see you have given up! Very well!" MissingNo shouts as he unleases the Omega Beam.

It seems that time itself has slowed down. Wobuffet braced itself for the attack, but after a few seconds it discovered that the blast never came. It looks in front of itself and finds that there is young lady in her lower twenties in front of them, creating a shield of her own and absorbing the blast. Andre saw this as well and was shocked. He then recognized the young lady.

"My gosh! It's Maria!" Andre shouted.

"Yes it is indeed Maria! Chaos Spear!" Shadow said as he arrived onto the scene, along with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Don't forget about us!" Kim Possible shouted.

"You call this a cavalry? I am more powerful than all of you put together!" MissingNo shouted.

Just then, a massive energy ball falls from the sky, and slams on top of MissingNo, creating a crater.

"I only know one person who can create a blast like that! MissingNo, you are extremely screwed!" Andre shouted in a state of relieved ecstasy.

"WHO DARES?!!" Missingno shouts.

"I dare." Came Kioko's voice.

"ARRRAGGGHHH!!!" MissingNo shouted as he blasted an Omega Beam toward Kioko at ten times the potency of normal.

"Pathetic." Kioko said as he charged an energy ball of his own.

MissingNo fired the blast at Kioko. Kioko wasn't intimidated, though, and calmly blasted his own energy ball at MissingNo. The energy ball easily overtook the Omega Beam and left MissingNo wide open. MissingNo was now shocked in fear.

"Such power…is impossible." MissingNo shouted.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Andre shouted as he and the others ducked into a hole. Andre and Maria brought up barrier shields to block the incoming debris. The wind and flying shrapnel eventually died down. Andre and the others looked out of the hole and saw Kioko, with his trademark devilish smile, while MissingNo was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kioko, you came back." Andre said.

"Well I sensed a bunch of strong power signatures, so I knew you would need someone to bail you out." Kioko said.

"Oh, well thanks for the assist. Let's take XANA down!" Andre said as he turned his view to the sky.

"What do you suggest?" Kioko asked.

"XANA seems to be a cloud-like entity now. Maybe we can weaken him by attacking him now." Andre suggested.

"Okay, that just gives me something to blast." Kioko said as he started charging up energy.

Andre started charging up electricity in both of his swords and nodded to Kioko when he was ready. They both unleashed powerful blasts of energy into the sky, slamming into the cloud that was XANA's essence. Upon impact, an animalistic, earth-shaking roar was heard in all the area.

"This is it, keep the attack coming!" Andre said.

Kioko and Andre continued their assault. With every blast, chunks of XANA were being vaporized while it roared in agony. Soon enough, the cloud-like virus was about one fourth of its original size. It started to move away from them.

"It's getting away!" Kioko said.

"Grab me and throw me at it! I have an idea!" Andre said.

Kioko grabbed Andre by his shirt and threw him into the sky. Andre pressed a few buttons on his defender blade in order to activate a new program. He then shouted the following:

"VIRAL CAPTURE UNIT ACTIVATE!!"

Andre threw his defender blade at XANA. When it came in range, streams of charged electricity shot out from the blade, engulfed XANA and starting to absorb it. XANA was trying to struggle out of the electrical grip, but it was a losing battle. At the last minute, XANA shot out a blast of electricity charged to the exact same frequency as the electricity emitted from the Andre's blade. This dissipated its electrical grip, allowing XANA to float away, but in the process 50 of its remaining essence was absorbed anyway.

"It got away." Kioko said unimpressed.

"But we weakened it a lot. XANA will be more manageable from now on." Andre said while turning to where Maria, Shadow and the others were located.

"Maria, I am so glad you are finally back." Shadow said as he embraced Maria. Then he did something that nobody thought he would ever do. He started crying. No, SOBBING. "It has been so hard without you for all this time. I always wished for you back, but thought it was impossible."

"Well I am here now. Were together again." Maria said.

"Myrtle, everything is okay here. You and the others can come out now. We're going back." Andre said through a communicator. "Maria, is it okay if I leave Haley, Cosmo, and Cream with you?"

"Of course." Maria said.

"Good." Andre said as Myrtle and the other kids arrived.

"Okay, let's go! RISE GUMMI SHIP ANDROMEDA!!!" Andre said as he snapped his finger.

The gummi ship arrived promptly.

"Hop on kids! Kioko is flying right behind us." Andre said. "Kim, can you and Ron follow us from the ground?"

"Check my name!" Kim replied.

"I knew you would say that." Andre responded.

**(Five minutes later, back in Knothole Castle and the Apocalypse Battle)**

Andre, Kioko and the kids got back to the castle, which was surprisingly intact based on the current situation. All of the heroes of the Dimensional Federation were holding their ground and defending very well, but it seemed that Apocalypse was still pretty much undamaged. Andre landed and opened the hatch of the gummi ship.

"Okay kids, you know what to do!" Andre said as he pulled out a poke-ball as well. "Regirock, use Earthquake!"

Regirock exploded out of its pokeball and slammed onto the ground, creating a massive earthquake right under Apocalypse, but he was surprisingly able to resist the attack.

"I am the ultimate being! You cannot defeat me!" Apocalypse shouted.

Then Andre felt for a moment, that he was right. But then…

"THIS IS QUITE ENOUGH!!!" A voice from the sky shouted.

Just afterward, gigantic mechanical fists fell from the sky and slammed into Apocalypse, making him fall backward into the ground.

"That was Duo's Meteor Knuckle! Now's our chance, Kioko!" Andre shouted.

"It'll be easy to take him down together." Kioko replied."

"Oh no! The others are in the way! How are we going to get them out of the line of fire?" Andre asked.

Just then Shadow appeared via Chaos Control.

"Shadow, you know Chaos Control. Do you think that you could help sonic get everybody out of here?" Andre asked.

"I could if the faker has the power for such a massive transport." Shadow said.

"Do it. Get everybody to the shelter! This final blast is going to be wicked!" Andre warned.

Andre motioned for Sonic to come to where they were and told him of the idea. Both Sonic and Shadow pulled out their respective Chaos emeralds and started concentrating. After ten minutes, they were ready.

"ULTIMATE CHAOS CONTROL!!!!"

In a flash of chaos energy, everybody except Kioko, Andre and Apocalypse were gone. Kioko and Andre looked over the edge of the castle to see that Apocalypse, who was still in his giant form, was still on the ground of the forest.

"Now is the best time to attack. I'll use the gummi ship to get myself out of range." Andre said.

"I'll follow you." Kioko replied.

They flew about 700 feet from the ground. When they believed that they would be unaffected by the blast they were going to create, they stopped in midair. Kioko stated charging a massive energy beam while Andre downloaded Omega Beam's chip data into the gummi ships laser cannons.

"You know Kioko: This reminds me of when I defeated the Space Pirate Ralmar with the help of Stitch." Andre said over the communication device.

Kioko smiles at this.

"Consider this my thanks." He replies.

"Will do." Andre says.

Having completed the charging, Andre and Kioko blast the final attack of the war toward Apocalypse, who could only watch in a flabbergasted state.

"How…can…the…unacceptable…happen? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Apocalpse shouted as he was vaporized by the explosion.

Andre and Kioko landed after the dust and debris had settled. They surveyed the extent of the damage. The castle was obliterated, as was one fifth of the city.

"I can tell you were holding back." Andre said.

"You better believe it." Kioko said.

"This is going to take a while to fix." Andre said.

"Not my problem." Kioko said with a smirk.

"True. True." Andre replied as he scanned the area. He was then contacted by Nani. He listened to what she had to say and then hung up.

"Good, it seems that the shelter is intact. Everybody is okay, and Riku woke up from his condition." Andre said. "I'll just say one think to you Kioko: Thanks"

Kioko smiled in admiration. "No problem."

**End of chapter 25**


	26. The End of the fight and Homecoming

**Chapter 26**

**The End of the fight and Homecoming**

One week after the destruction of Apocalypse and the defeat of the Dark Alliance, all heroes, civilians, and survivors had reconvened on planet Turo, which the Dark Alliance abandoned. On this day the streets were jam-packed with spectators, watching what seemed to be a massive parade. (Think about the end of Star Wars Episode 1 and you'll know what kind of parade I am talking about.)

All those who participated in the battle were walking down the streets of the futuristic city, both proud of their mutual accomplishment and relieved that this win had granted them a moment's reprieve.

The parade eventually converged on the center of the city of Turo, where the leaders of the Dimensional Federation were located on a makeshift stage, waiting for them. When all of the honored heroes entered the center square, the crowed died down and then the Grand Councilwoman took the stand and went toward what seemed to the podium.

"Friends and Allies, due to the courage and strength of those that fought in battle, I am happy to announce that we are at peace again!" The GCW said.

All who were present shouted out an earsplitting cheer. She motions for silence.

"We must remember that the insidious Dark Alliance has not been defeated in its totality, and we must be ever vigilant to any attack they might launch." The GCW said.

The crowd murmured at this, but remained silent.

"Due to this, I have conversed and confirmed with my newfound associates, and we have come to a decision. From this moment on, no known world will be alone or separate from each other. With the power vested in my as the Grand Councilwoman, I unite the Galactic Federation of this world with the political powers of our ally worlds, thus officially forging the Dimensional Federation, for a united and peaceful future!" She announced.

A roar from the crowd could be heard.

"In a month, we shall have advanced our mutual technology enough to initiate normal trade and commerce within the Federation. The inter-dimensional internet will be enhanced as well in order to support continuous inter-world communication." The GCW added. "Now we, the head of the Dimensional Federation, will proceed with the reward ceremony." The GCW said.

The reward ceremony took about an hour and a half. Everybody who had been in the heat of battle or supported on the sidelines was eventually called up. Each received honor depending on their accomplishment, but the act of gratitude was the same for everyone. Eventually it was time for Andre, Mille, Maui, Kioko, and the Lilo and Stitch gang to come up.

"You are one of the groups that helped the most against the sudden rise of the Dark Alliance. For your mutual initiative in this situation, we extend to you our maximum gratitude" The GCW said.

"That is unnecessary. We had a lot of help, so we can't take all of the credit." Andre said.

"Indeed, but nevertheless, thank you all." The GCW then turned to Nani and Lilo.

"For your help in this situation and your past help in repurposing Jumba's experiments, we have decided to give your family a special reward. This reward will be kept secret for a moment, but you must promise me to share a portion of said reward with those around you when it is received." The GCW commanded.

"No problem!" Lilo said full heartedly.

"Good, now you are dismissed." The GCW

"Not yet. I have something for Andre." Dr. Hikari said.

"Let's see it." Andre said.

"Download this battle chip into your Defender Blade. The data stored inside is that of the complete pokemon pokedex, battle chip data library, and a Master Dimension encyclopedia." Dr. Hikari explained.

"Wow! But what is a Master Dimension Encyclopedia?" Andre asked.

"It is an encyclopedia that has information about worlds created by the Master Dimension. Whenever you visit a new dimension, the encyclopedia will instantly connect to the Master Dimension and download information on the world.

"I really appreciate this. Thanks." Andre said. Then the Acorn Monarchy (King Maximillian, Queen Ailcia, Princess Sally, and Prince Elias.) came forth.

"Although our castle was destroyed in the process, it was done to save our people. For this we grant you all honorary knighthood in Knothole Kingdom. You will always be welcomed there." Queen Alicia said.

"Thank you your majesty. We will come every once in a while to help with the reconstruction of the castle and city." Andre replied.

The ceremony finished about a half hour later. Now the Turian sun was setting, and Andre was conversing with Cobra Bubbles.

"So how are we going to get the Lyoko gang back to their world? Since they have been away from their world for so long, their parents and the officials are obviously more than suspicious." Andre said.

"I will just say that they were needed for an extremely vital secret service project. I'll make sure that they don't get any trouble." Cobra said.

"I'm sure you will." Andre said. Then they saw Kioko's ship fly overhead and stop. Kioko jumped out.

"Well kid, the action here is done, so I am heading out to find some more." Kioko said with a cocky smile.

"Okay, then. I won't say goodbye, though, so this is see ya later!" Andre said as he shook hands with Kioko.

"Same here." Kioko said returning the handshake. He then jumped back into the cockpit of his ship.

"Oh, and I hope you can get back to your family!" Andre shouted so that Kioko could hear.

"Don't worry. I will!" Kioko said as the cockpit closed and he blasted off, somehow activating a dimensional portal and flying into it. The portal closed afterward and everything became quiet. Cobra broke the silence.

"What are you going to do now, Defender?" Cobra asked.

"Go to Destiny Islands and spend some quality time with my sister." Andre said.

And so he did.

(The next two days)

Lilo and the gang were now back in Hawaii, while Andre was in a weeklong vacation with his sister. Nani was in an ATM machine making the weekly withdrawal; she pressed the button for a balance inquiry. What she saw almost made her scream and faint, and her pulse went so high that you would think that she was going to have a heart attack. Here is what the screen showed.

_Balance Inquiry_

_Savings Account: 8 Million Dollars_

**End of chapter 26**


	27. Epilogue: And life goes on

**Epilogue**

**And life goes on**

Andre was sitting on the top of Big Ben back in Lilo and Stitch's dimension thinking about the events that happened in the last several weeks. He knew that the Dark Alliance didn't give up and they would continue with or without Apocalypse, but as long as they are not messing with them, they should make the most of it.

He now reflects on the previous battles. All the allies he has made: Lan Hikari, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yugi Mouto, the Teen Titans, the X-men, and many others. A lot of these allies are now his closest friends, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Like it is said: "In union there is strength".

"It is good that everybody is doing okay." Andre said. Then he reflects on his own life.

Lilo and the rest of the ohana are thinking of turning their small house into a gigantic mansion so that they can finally have enough space for themselves and anybody who needs it. Naomi is living with them, and adjusting to life on earth. Andre and Lana are actually going on dates every once in a while. Everything seems good for the moment.

Soon it started to rain.

"Hm, better activate a barrier or I'll get wet." Andre said as he mentally downloaded the chip data, making a barrier appear around him." "I better get out of here."

Andre jumped from the clock tower and started falling toward ground level. Just before he hit the ground, he activated the Airshoes battle chip, making him slow down and land safely. He then looked around and coincidentally found Kim and Ron, inside a phone booth, shielding themselves from the rain. Ron was in a black tux while Kim was in a black dress, so it was obvious that they were on a date. They were watching the rain fall when they noticed Andre was around.

"Hey, Andre!" What are you doing here? Kim asked.

"I needed some thinking time, so I went up on top of Big Ben." Andre said.

"Now that's what I call alone time." Ron said.

"So you guys were dating." Andre asked.

"Yeah, we were going for dinner, but it started raining, not that I'm complaining, 'cause that only means a little more us time." Ron said.

"What would you say if I could get you to your dinner?" Andre asked.

"That would be great." Kim answered.

"Okay, give me a sec…Barrier, chip data in! Download!

Then a barrier appeared around the happy couple.

"Barrier type battle chips can even shield against rain. Convenient, huh?" Andre asked.

"Booya! Now we can get to our dinner!" Ron said.

"Now just point me the way and I'll get you there." Andre said.

**A little later:**

They got to the restaurant, which was a bistro. Andre was about to leave when Kim called out to him.

"Andre, why don't you come eat with us?" She asked.

"Me? Thanks but this is your time with Ron, and I couldn't interfere." Andre heard a beeping on his sword. He checked it out and his eyes went wide. "Besides, I just was reminded that I have a challenge against Pokemon champion Steven tonight! The Battle is going to be transmitted inter-dimensionally!" Andre said.

"Well then good luck. Ron and I will be watching it via Kimmunicator." Kim said.

"Thanks for the support! See ya later!" Andre said.

Andre was running down the road as one-eight sonic speed.

"There is now way I can hop dimensions fast enough with the Gummi Ship, so I am in trouble!" Andre said.

Just then he passed an internet café.

"Unless…" Andre said as he entered and paid for thirty minute use. He then booted up one of the computers and activated the inter-dimensional internet. Then he pulled out his index finger and moved it closer to the USB port.

"Thank you Jumba Jookiba! Jack in! Andre! Power up!" Andre said.

He then disappeared in a flash of digital light, astounding the clerk of the café.

**Later in the Reglam Tower in the Orre region:**

Crowds of spectators were cheering on the benches as the Pokemon battle was taking place. Cameras were also positioned from all angles to get the full view of the battle. Besides the spectators, almost everybody from the Dimensional Federation was present, and those who weren't were watching it on live inter-dimensional television. The battle had started about 30 minutes ago. We now see that two Pokemon just fainted.

"Claydol and Hariyama are unable to battle! This section of the match ends in a draw! The trainers may now select their final Pokemon!" The referee shouted.

The crowd went wild when they heard this.

"I hope that Andre and his pokemon will be alright." Cosmo said while sitting on the benches.

"By what I see, it seems like they stop the fight when one or both of the Pokemon can't battle anymore. Tails said.

"But why do they fight?" Cosmo asked slightly confused.

"Just then, Rui and Wes came and sat beside them.

"The reason they do that is because it is part of their nature. It is what sets them apart and makes us strive to do better. Both for wild and trained pokemon." Rui said.

"But don't they get hurt? I've seen a lot of them get hit hard." Cosmo asked while struggling to pronounce "Pokemon"

"You will notice that the pokemon have different degrees of tolerance to pain. Some more than others, but if one where to get seriously injured, we have pokemon centers all around our world dedicated to their care." Rui responded.

"Okay, I think I understand." Cosmo said. Then the crowd cheered showing that the final round was about to begin.

"Here he goes!" Tails said.

"Metagross, go!" Steven shouted.

"Sceptile, go!" Andre shouted.

"No way! That thing is completely made of metal!" Tails shouted.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Steven shouted.

"Sceptile, Agility!" Andre shouted.

Sceptile just barely avoided the attack.

"Hyper Beam!" Steven shouted.

"Sceptile, circle the arena!" Andre shouted.

Sceptile started circling in order to dodge the hyper beam.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade, and remember how I used that Condor Battle Chip a few days ago? I want you to set up the Leaf Blade to have the same kind of attack effect!" Andre commanded.

Sceptile nodded in approval and adjusted his Leaf Blade accordingly. He then charged Metagross so fast that he was actually flying an inch over the ground.

"Metagross, Iron Defense!" Steven shouted.

It was too late, though. Sceptile's hit landed, leaving a good dent on Metagross' steel body. Sceptile used the impact to jump into the air.

"Now, use Hidden Power!" Andre shouted.

Sceptile charged up the attack and fired. It hit Metagross point blank, and due to the fact that Hidden Power was coincidentally a fire type attack, it knocked it out.

"Metagross is unable to battle! The victory goes to Andre and his Sceptile!" The referee said and the crowd went wild.

Andre was so stunned that he fell to his knees. He couldn't believe that they actually did it. He was snapped out of his stunned state when Sceptile came and gave him his hand.

"Very Good Sceptile. You made me proud." Andre said.

Then he calls out his second pokemon team (The one he used for this battle, which are Sceptile, Thyplosion, Espeon, Walrein, Hitmontop, and Scarmory.)

"You all made me proud! We did it guys!" Andre shouted.

"Indeed, you did." Steven said as he came toward Andre and his team.

"Your Pokemon did a good job too, Steven." Andre said.

"Thanks, now since you are the victor, I will present you with your prize. You now have acquired Gym Leader status. Due to my affiliates in your Dimensional Federation I have heard a little about you. You are going to be, by my understanding, the first inter-dimensional Gym Leader. I trust that you can take this responsibility." Steven said.

"I think so, thanks a lot." Andre said as he shook hands with Steven and the crowed cheered even louder.

"So I think that I will be going now, and Steven, do you think I could be something like a wandering Gym Leader? I ask this because my kind of life makes me have to move around a lot, so I can't just stay in a Gym." Andre said.

"Good point. I'll see what I can arrange." Steven said.

Andre checked his watch, which said a quarter to 8.

"We gotta go guys, I volunteered to tell a story to the kids of Aunt Rosie's orphanage back on Mobius. By any chance, you guys want to stick around with Tails and Cosmo?" Andre asked.

All the pokemon nodded in agreement, since they have all taken a liking to being around them; Cosmo especially, since she treated them extremely well.

"Okay, then it's setteled. See you later Steven" Andre said.

Andre recalled his pokemon, called his gummi ship, and took off to Mobius with Lana, Tails and Cosmo.

**Later:**

"Then Super Sonic knocked out Perfect Chaos and brought it to peace, and Station Square was saved." Andre said.

The children cheered at the happy ending of the story.

"Well kids, although I'd love to stay, It's getting late and I have to go." Andre said.

"Aww!" the kids said.

"But I will try to visit when I can, I promise." Andre said.

"Okay!" The kids said.

"Okay kids, time for bed." Aunt Rosie said.

The children left and Rosie faced Andre.

"Thank you so much for that." She said.

"Hey, I love doing stuff with kids." Andre said.

"I'm glad. I hope you have a good night." Rosie said.

"You too, tell the kids I said goodbye." Andre said.

"Of course." Rosie answered.

Andre walked out of the building, where he found Lana waiting for him.

"I wonder how Lilo and the others are doing back on the island." Andre asked.

"I called and Nani said that they are doing fine and for us to take our time." Lana answered.

"Okay, that's cool." Andre said.

"Andre, since you don't have anything else to do and your Pokemon are with Cosmo and Tails, why don't we take a walk." Lana said innocently.

"Good idea, let's go to Green Hill park." Andre answered.

And so the happy couple walked toward the park under the intense light of the full moon.

**End of Volume 2**


End file.
